Dire adieu
by Ayana-pitchoune
Summary: Une mission de sauvetage avec une fin innatendue, des tok'ras, un goa'uld, SG1 en plein action, des disparitions et pas mal de ship... Et une auteur qui écrit heureusement mieux les fics que les résumés !
1. Chapter 1 : Sauvetage

**Auteur :** Ayana

**Genre :** allez un peu de tout pour une fois !

**Saison :** 5 (à plus ou moins une vache près)

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages et l'univers de Stargate SG-1 ne m'appartiennent pas. Tous les personnages secondaires inventés pour cette fic (Kanti, Lithéas, Olbann, Manohé, Zaïr...) en revanche oui. Ce sont mes miens à moi alors pas toucher ! Et le premier qui proteste je le zat.

**Remerciements : **à mes deux bétas hors pair pour leur aide plus que jamais précieuse (plus de 80 pages de fautes d'orthographe à corriger… rien que ça ça force le respect ! Oo)

A **Nemesis**, puits de sagesse sans fond (enfin sans fond… d'après ses potes de beuverie) dont j'ai tellement appris… à **Nanoo**, grande supporter devant l'éternelle, dont le coup de pied au fesse toujours opportun m'a permis de trouver le courage nécessaire pour avancer dans cette histoire.

**Dédicasse : **Cette fanfiction étant sans doute la plus importante que j'écrirais jamais j'aimerais remercier profondément tous ceux qui m'ont soutenus depuis que je me suis lancée dans l'aventure des fanfictions. Tous ceux qui m'ont laissés des coms pour m'encourager, me complimenter, me dire de continuer… Sans vous j'aurais arrêté depuis longtemps, donc un grand merci !

**Résumé : **Tout commence par une mission de sauvetage apparemment ordinaire et la rencontre avec des autochtones charmants (c'est Daniel qui va être content), bien qu'un peu bourrins sur les bords... (je vous rassure, normalement la fic est mieux que le résumé...)

* * *

**DIRE ADIEU**

**Partie 1/4 : Sauvetage**

**

* * *

  
**

**Prologue**

**xox****  
**

**P4X-985**

Kanti et ses hommes marchaient depuis une heure dans la forêt et la fatigue, mêlée à leur nervosité grandissante, contribuait à rendre l'atmosphère particulièrement pesante. Nul n'ignorait l'importance de leur mission et de ce fait, nul n'osait rompre le silence qui s'était abattu sur eux.

Une fois par décennie, un groupe de chasseurs choisis parmi l'élite de la tribu ainsi qu'une petite délégation de prêtresses étaient chargés de voyager jusqu'à l'anneau sacré. Une fois arrivés à destination, ils déposaient des offrandes au Dieu et imploraient sa clémence pour les années à venir. C'était à la fois un honneur et une malédiction car même si chacun savait qu'approcher un tel lieu saint était un privilège rare, ils savaient également ne jamais devoir en revenir.

Le jeune guerrier remarqua les premiers signes indiquant que la clairière était proche et soupira en tournant la tête vers le convoi qui le suivait. Des chasseurs qui l'accompagnaient, il connaissait chaque visage pour avoir grandi et vécu parmi eux. C'était des hommes courageux, adroits et dans la force de l'âge; beaucoup avaient laissé femmes et enfants derrière eux. Des prêtresses il ne savait presque rien. Élevées dans le secret du temple depuis leur plus jeune âge, elles vivaient recluses et ne se mêlaient jamais aux guerriers de son espèce.

Kanti détourna les yeux de cette vision dans un geste nerveux. Il avait beau savoir que c'était la volonté du tout puissant, conduire ces hommes et ces femmes vers l'inconnu après les avoir arrachés à leurs familles, à leurs amis et à tout ce qu'ils connaissaient, lui laissait un goût amer dans la bouche.

Mais soudain, un bruit assourdissant tel qu'il n'en avait jamais entendu troubla le calme de la forêt. Il ordonna immédiatement à quelques chasseurs de le suivre en silence. Couvrant rapidement la courte distance qui les séparait encore de la clairière, ils se dispersèrent pour l'encercler en se dissimulant dans les arbres environnants. C'est alors qu'ils assistèrent au spectacle le plus étrange qui leur avait jamais été donné de voir.

Dans la clairière se dressait ce que Kanti devina être l'anneau sacré: un immense cercle de pierre au centre duquel ondulait une étendue lisse, semblable à la surface d'un lac. Il resta stupéfait lorsque la substance bleutée s'agita pour laisser apparaître quatre étrangers semblant sortir de nulle part. Il observa quelques minutes leur apparence et leur manière d'agir, puis, concluant qu'ils n'étaient visiblement pas des envoyés de leur Dieu, lança le signal de l'attaque et se précipita sur eux.

* * *

**-1-**

**xox  
**

**SGC, quelques heures plus tard**

Le colonel O'Neill monta quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier qui menaient à la salle de contrôle et balayant la pièce des yeux, trouva enfin la personne qu'il cherchait. Assise derrière un des ordinateurs, elle pianotait quelque chose sur le clavier en fixant l'écran d'un air concentré.

Le militaire s'avança doucement derrière elle et se pencha sur son épaule :

- Carter !!

Sam sursauta légèrement avant de se retourner vers lui, visiblement mécontente de cette interruption. Devant son air courroucé Jack ne put s'empêcher de se sentir comme un gamin pris en faute et se mit à se balancer d'un pied sur l'autre nerveusement. Numéro qui eut pour effet de radoucir immédiatement la jeune femme:

- Mon colonel, je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ?

- Oui. M'expliquer ce qu'il se passe par exemple.

Elle indiqua de son doigt l'écran en face d'elle :

- Nous venons de recevoir l'enregistrement de la sonde et je croyais avoir entendu un bruit quand vous m'avez surprise…

- C'était une blague Carter ! Ça vous arrive de vous détendre ? lança-t-il avec un sourire espiègle.

- Jamais pendant le service

Surpris par ce trait d'humour inattendu, il poursuivit néanmoins :

- Et bien justement. Je vous signale que, attention ça va peut être vous faire un choc, mais : vous… n'êtes… pas… en…. service !! Et vous ne le serez pas avant une bonne heure. D'ici là, je vous rappelle que nous avions rendez-vous depuis plus de… il regarda sa montre, vingt minutes pour le petit déjeuner. J'ai réussi à vous réserver, au péril de ma vie, la dernière gelée bleue mais j'ai eu un mal fou à persuader Teal'c de vous attendre pour commencer. Vous savez comment il est avant son petit déjeuner…

Ils échangèrent un sourire complice et Jack enfonça ses mains dans ses poches:

- Toujours est-il que s'il a mangé votre gelée, mon petit déjeuner et Daniel avec d'ici à ce qu'on arrive vous serez tenue comme unique responsable. Je voulais juste m'assurer que vous en aviez conscience.

Elle eu un léger sourire, dû à la fois aux paroles du colonel et à la situation. Depuis maintenant cinq ans qu'ils travaillaient au SGC elle ne l'avait jamais vu arriver à l'heure à aucun de leurs briefings, mais maintenant qu'elle y pensait, il n'avait jamais été en retard d'une seule minute à un des « petits déjeuners du mercredi » de SG-1…

- Au péril de votre vie vous disiez ?

- Exactement. C'était la _dernière, _gelée bleue du mess et figurez vous que Doyle avait des vues sur elle. Mais j'ai heureusement pu la soustraire in extremis à ses griffes voraces.

Le militaire redressa légèrement la tête avec un sourire de triomphe et cette fois elle ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un petit rire. Le docteur Preston Doyle était un chercheur boutonneux d'une trentaine d'années à la carrure d'un adolescent pré-pubère, qui brillait autant par sa grande intelligence que par son extraordinaire maladresse. Elle et Daniel l'appelaient le Felger du département archéologique et il suffisait de prononcer le nom de Jack O'Neill en sa présence pour entendre ses genoux s'entrechoquer…. Sam lança à Jack un regard appuyé :

- Doyle hein ?

- Carter, discernerais-je une pointe d'ironie dans votre voix ? Je vous signale qu'il peut être très effrayant quand il n'a pas bu son café….

- Je n'en doute pas mon colonel, répondit la scientifique amusée.

C'est le moment que choisit le général Hammond pour faire irruption dans la salle, interrompant brusquement l'échange entre les deux militaires.

- Major, quelle est la situation ?

L'intéressée retrouva immédiatement son sérieux et se retourna vers l'écran de son ordinateur :

- Cela fait deux heures que SG-13 aurait dû nous contacter, mon général. Nous avons envoyé un MALP mais l'environnement immédiat de la porte semble désert.

- Ce n'est pas le genre du colonel Dixon de rater un contact radio..., précisa O'Neill.

Hammond hocha la tête en signe d'approbation :

- Très bien. Je veux voir SG-1 dans un quart d'heure en salle de briefing. Il faudra peut être envisager une mission de sauvetage s'ils ne nous contactent pas d'ici là.

Sur ce, il repartit dans son bureau après un dernier regard en direction de ses deux subordonnés. Jack soupira et sortit la main d'une de ses poches pour se frotter la nuque en soupirant:

- On dirait que c'est fichu pour le petit déjeuner...

- Désolée mon colonel, répondit Sam avec un sourire d'excuse alors que le sergent Harriman appelait déjà Teal'c et le docteur Jackson à travers le haut parleur de la base.

xox

* * *

**SGC, salle de briefing, un quart d'heure plus tard.**

- Bien, nous n'avons donc toujours reçu aucune nouvelle. Et pourtant c'était une mission de routine et l'UAV n'avait repéré aucun signe de vie à des kilomètres à la ronde, résuma le général.

- Non mais la végétation n'offrait pas une très bonne visibilité précisa Sam, et même si cette planète et bel et bien inhabitée ils auraient pu rencontrer un tas d'autres problèmes. L'un d'eux a simplement pu faire une chute et se blesser pendant l'exploration de la zone

- On ne sait jamais sur quoi on peut tomber dans ce genre de milieux, les forêts aliens peuvent abriter à peu près n'importe quoi, confirma Jack. Mais s'il n'y a rien sur cette planète pourquoi avoir envoyé SG-13 là-bas ?

- L'UAV a repéré des ruines un peu plus loin dans la forêt. J'ai pensé qu'il serait bon d'aller voir ça de plus près… intervint Daniel, visiblement mal à l'aise.

Sam lui dédia un sourire encourageant, s'il était réellement arrivé quelque chose au colonel Dixon et à son équipe, elle savait qu'il se sentirait personnellement responsable. Jack sembla le sentir également car il ne fit pas le moindre commentaire et se tourna directement vers le général.

- Demande permission de partir sur P4X-985 mon général.

- Accordé colonel. Vous emmènerez SG-3 et 7 en renfort, l'un des membres de SG-13 pourrait être blessé.

- Bien mon général.

* * *

**-2-**

**P4X-985**

Les trois équipes SG émergèrent du vortex et se déployèrent pour vérifier que les abords de la porte étaient sûrs. Au bout de quelques minutes, le colonel O'Neill fit un signe de tête au reste de son équipe et tous baissèrent leurs armes.

- Bon, l'objectif prioritaire est de trouver SG-13. Ensuite nous verrons ce que nous pourrons faire à propos de ces cailloux.

- Ce sont des ruines Jack, sans doute millénaires, le reprit Daniel.

- D'accord... Alors après nous nous occuperons des vieux, très très vieux cailloux de Daniel.

- Des ruines, pas des cailloux, souffla l'archéologue

- Et vos ruines, elles sont faites en quoi au juste ?

- En pierre évidemment.

- C'est exactement ce que je disais !

L'archéologue soupira ostensiblement et se détourna de son ami avec un air désespéré. Jack se retourna, satisfait de son petit effet, et rejoignit Teal'c qui scrutait les abords de la clairière avec attention. Le militaire regarda à son tour le couvert des arbres, y recherchant en vain ce que le jaffa semblait y voir. Finalement il renonça et lui demanda ce qu'il se passait.

- Nous ne sommes pas seuls O'Neill.

Jack observa à nouveau la forêt qui les environnait. Il était certain de n'avoir rien vu après leur passage de la porte mais la vigilance de l'ancien prima d'Apophis était au-dessus de tout soupçon. Il se retourna donc vers ses hommes et en une série de gestes précis leur intima à nouveau d'être sur leurs gardes. Les trois équipes se redéployèrent donc mais cette fois sans s'arrêter à la limite de la clairière.

Soudain, Jack entendit une succession de bruits secs immédiatement suivie par une salve de flèches. Il alla s'abriter derrière un arbre à l'opposé de leur provenance et eut juste le temps de crier un avertissement avant que les sinistres sifflements ne se fassent à nouveau entendre :

- Les arbres ! Ils sont dans les arbres !

_Et avec cette visibilité ils peuvent nous tirer comme des lapins…_ songea-t-il alors qu'il criait à ses hommes de tenter de se mettre à couvert. Pourtant, les projectiles ne firent que les frôler et il conclut à un simple coup de semonce. Mais bientôt, la pluie de flèches qui les prenait pour cible ne fut plus leur seul souci : des hommes émergeaient de tous côtés, armes en main.

Jaugeant en une fraction de seconde les armes primitives des guerriers qui approchaient, il empoigna sa radio et ordonna à tous de n'utiliser que leur zats pour se défendre. Très vite, la plupart de leurs attaquants gisaient inconscients à terre, et les autres battirent en retraite. Une fois cette menace écartée, le militaire se souvint des archers et après avoir prudemment scruté les arbres, s'étonna de voir qu'aucune nouvelle salve n'avait été tirée. Les archers avaient dû profiter du feu de l'action pour emmener les corps de leurs compagnons pendant que les derniers combattants couvraient leur retraite.

Jack était sur le point d'ordonner le repli quand il entendit un grésillement familier. A travers la radio, Teal'c les informait qu'il était parvenu à faire un prisonnier durant l'assaut. Il prit à son tour sa radio et ordonna à tous de regagner la clairière entourant la porte.

Quelques minutes plus tard il émergea du couvert des arbres et constata avec soulagement qu' hormis un marine visiblement blessé à l'épaule dont l'un des infirmiers d'SG-7 s'occupait déjà, tout le monde semblait s'en être sorti entier.

Il s'approcha de l'infirmier en question d'un pas vif :

- Alors doc, quelle est la situation ?

- Le major Warren a fait une mauvaise chute sur son bras mais il s'en sortira avec quelques séances de kiné et une belle écharpe. A part ça rien de plus grave que de belles égratignures et une perte de connaissance du docteur Jackson... rien de très inquiétant, s'empressa-t-il de rajouter devant la mine soudain préoccupée du colonel. Il s'est fait assommer mais ne s'est évanoui qu'une minute ou deux et n'était pas désorienté à son réveil.

- Oui et bien déjà il ne s'est pas assommé lui même il fait des progrès, ajouta Jack, cherchant à faire oublier son trouble passager. Major ça ira ?

- J'ai vu pire mon colonel, répondit le blessé avec un sourire un peu crispé .

Rassuré, O'Neill le gratifia d'une tape amicale avant de se retourner pour rejoindre son équipe un peu plus loin. Teal'c tenait en joue un homme inconscient alors que Sam finissait de l'attacher. A quelques mètres de là, Daniel, assis sur l'escalier de pierres menant à la porte, se tenait la tête entre les mains en grimaçant. Jack se dirigea tout droit vers son second qui se relevait, le prisonnier à présent pieds et poings liés derrière elle. Elle attendit que son supérieur arrive à sa hauteur et commença son rapport en réponse à un signe de tête de celui-ci :

- Pendant la bataille, juste avant que nos assaillants ne commencent à fuir, j'ai repéré un mouvement dans un arbre près de moi. C'était un archer qui ne m'ayant pas vu s'était mis à découvert. Je me suis dit que si je parvenais à le capturer nous aurions des informations sur l'identité de nos agresseurs

- Oui moi aussi j'aime bien appeler ceux qui nous tirent dessus par leur petit nom. Mais comment vous avez réussi cela ?

- La gravité mon colonel, répondit la jeune femme.

- La gravité ?

- J'ai visé la branche. Elle a cédé et...

- Laissez moi deviner, il a suivi ?

Jack esquissa un sourire ravi qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de lui rendre.

- C'est beau la Science ! Et utile pour une fois ! Bon et d'après sa chute il devrait se réveiller dans combien de temps à votre avis ? demanda il en désignant la forme toujours allongée.

- En fait ce n'est pas de lui dont il s'agit.

Devant l'air perdu du leader d'SG1, Teal'c crut bon de prendre la relève de sa coéquipière.

- J'ai effectivement assisté à la chute dont parle le major Carter. J'allais la rejoindre quand un individu s'est interposé entre elle et son prisonnier. Je crois qu'il voulait créer une diversion car il nous a obligé à le suivre. Malheureusement nous l'avons vite perdu de vue et avons dû nous séparer. Je l'ai retrouvé un peu plus loin qui se faufilait derrière Daniel Jackson, celui-ci lui barrant la route dans sa fuite sans le savoir. Je me suis approché en silence et je l'ai assommé juste après qu'il ait lui même attaqué le docteur Jackson.

- Oui d'ailleurs la prochaine fois ça vous ennuierait de vous en charger _avant_ qu'il me tombe dessus ? intervint l'archéologue avec un air renfrogné.

Teal'c sembla étudier cette proposition le temps d'un levé de sourcil, et Sam enchaîna avant que son supérieur ne trouve une réplique qui les auraient entraînés lui et Daniel dans l'une de leur chamaillerie sans fin :

- J'ai rejoint Teal'c et il vous a contacté par radio. Après que vous ayez donné l'ordre de revenir ici nous avons ramené Daniel et le prisonnier. Malheureusement, celui que j'avais fait tomber de l'arbre n'était plus là où nous l'avions laissé.

- Oui apparemment ils ont emmenés tous les hommes blessés avant de fuir. De toute façon je suppose que nous aurons bien assez à faire avec celui-ci, lui répondit O'Neill, satisfait.

Il se retourna pour s'adresser à tous:

- Allez les enfants, on dresse le camp. Nous sommes trop loin des arbres pour qu'ils puissent nous atteindre avec leurs flèches donc avec deux guetteurs en faction pour surveiller le périmètre nous serons en sécurité. Dès que le prisonnier se réveille nous l'interrogerons, ensuite nous contacterons le SGC pour renvoyer le major Warren et recevoir les instructions sur la marche à suivre.

Tous se mirent immédiatement au travail excepté Teal'c qui resta debout prêt du prisonnier, le menaçant toujours de sa lance.

xox

xox

**P4X-985, camp des équipes SG, un peu plus tard**

- Teal'c vous fait prévenir que le prisonnier est réveillé. Je peux me charger de ça si vous voulez.

Jack leva les yeux du tas de bois qu'il était en train de positionner pour le feu et croisa ceux de son second. Il hocha la tête et se releva alors qu'elle s'agenouillait à sa place. Mais à peine avait-il fait un pas pour s'éloigner qu'il stoppa net, hésitant, et fit volte-face.

- Ne vous en faites pas, je me charge de ça aussi.

Elle avait parlé sans même le regarder et il se demanda un instant ce qu'elle avait voulu dire par là. Puis elle leva la tête et lui adressa un petit sourire assuré qu'il finit par lui rendre avant de se retourner à nouveau.

Il songea alors à l'emplacement qu'il avait choisi pour s'atteler à la préparation du feu. Un endroit d'où il pouvait observer les hommes s'affairant dans le camp et, à une dizaine de mètres juste en face, Daniel. Là où tous ne verraient sans doute qu'un hasard, elle y avait vu ce que c'était vraiment. Bien sûr il accordait aux infirmiers de SG-7 une confiance totale. C'était des médecins très compétents, et par ailleurs très sympathiques si l'on occultait le fait qu'ils se baladaient partout avec un panel assez impressionnant de seringues en tout genre. Mais l'estime qu'il leur portait ne pouvait rien face au fait qu'il s'agissait de Daniel, c'est pourquoi Sam avait deviné que son supérieur s'arrangerait pour le garder à l'oeil juste au cas où.

Jack sourit pour lui même, elle le connaissait bien. En continuant de se diriger vers son ami jaffa il se tourna un instant vers elle et, comme pour confirmer ses pensées, la vit jeter un coup d'oeil bref mais vigilant en direction de l'archéologue qui aidait un des marines à monter une tente.

Arrivé auprès de Teal'c il eut la surprise de trouver le prisonnier toujours allongé, visiblement endormi :

- Carter m'a dit que notre belle au bois dormant s'était enfin décidée à revenir parmi nous... D'après moi il a toujours l'air d'attendre le baiser du prince charmant là.

Le jaffa ne broncha pas :

- Il tente de nous abuser O'Neill. Mais je peux vous assurer qu'il est conscient depuis plusieurs minutes déjà.

Jack regarda à son tour le prisonnier et sembla réfléchir un instant, puis il sortit son pistolet et en pointa le canon vers le ciel. Quand le coup de feu retentit, le prisonnier ne put dissimuler un très léger tressaillement. Jack remit l'arme à sa place et se retourna vers les hommes qui s'étaient tous figés en entendant le coup de feu:

- Tout va bien ! Je vérifiais seulement l'audition ainsi que les réflexes de notre ami ici présent. Je suis sûr que vous serez tous ravis d'apprendre que les deux sont excellents, expliqua-t-il avec un immense sourire.

Sam esquissa un petit sourire amusé, Daniel leva les yeux au ciel et l'un des marines coutumier des missions en compagnie de SG-1 se replongea dans sa tâche avec une expression blasée. Jack leur tourna à nouveau le dos et s'agenouilla près du prisonnier, un air faussement peiné sur le visage :

- Raaahh c'est dommage j'y ai presque cru ! Non sincèrement vous étiez très convaincant. Sauf pour le coup de feu évidemment.

Le prisonnier ne daigna pas bouger d'un pouce.

- Et si vous arrêtiez de jouer la comédie maintenant. Je crois que vous savez que nous savons que vous êtes réveillés.... Euh c'est bien ça Teal'c ?

- En effet O'Neill.

Au bout de quelques secondes le prisonnier ouvrit les yeux, les plissa devant la lumière éblouissante puis fixa le militaire qui lui faisait face sans ciller. Celui-ci le jaugea du regard à son tour :

- Je vais vous enlever votre bâillon. En revanche je vous déconseille d'appeler vos petits copains. Dès qu'ils tenteront d'approcher mes hommes ouvriront le feu et vous avez déjà pu constater l'efficacité de nos armes. Nous sommes d'accord ?

Son interlocuteur jeta un regard vers les hommes qui montaient la garde, puis hocha la tête. Jack lui ôta alors le scotch collé sur sa bouche d'un geste vif et précis.

* * *

**-3-**

**SGC, salle de commande de la porte**

Debout dans la salle de contrôle Hammond regardait SG-8 passer la porte.

Cela faisait presque six ans qu'il avait été placé à la tête du projet porte des étoiles. Affectation qui était au départ censée lui assurer quelques années de tranquillité avant de prendre sa retraite, et qui s'était finalement révélée être la chose la plus importante et la plus usante qu'il ait jamais eu à faire de sa vie... Non vraiment, sa mutation à la direction du SGC n'avait sans doute pas été le choix tactique le plus réussi de sa carrière, mais il ne s'en plaignait pas. Parce qu'il avait beau être un général aussi expérimenté que bardé de médailles, comment ne pas être enthousiasmé comme un débutant face à cette incroyable aventure dans laquelle ils étaient entraînés ? Entouré d'hommes et de femmes d'exception, témoin d'évènements que le commun des mortels aurait bien de la peine à imaginer, il se sentait incroyablement privilégié.

Bien sûr il existait malgré tout un bon nombre de désavantages à cette situation.

L'incroyable poids des responsabilités d'abord, non seulement envers les six milliards d'êtres humains de la Terre mais aussi envers ceux disséminés aux quatre coins de la galaxie. Et cette peur toujours renouvelée, de perdre une fois encore l'un de ses hommes. Il y en avait eu tellement au long de toutes ces années... Beaucoup trop il le savait, pour qu'il ne puisse jamais se débarrasser de ce petit pincement d'appréhension à chaque fois que l'un d'entre eux passait la porte; et cette bouffée de soulagement quand, comme en cet instant, une équipe en revenait intacte.

Ou presque.... Parcourant ses hommes du regard à travers la vitre épaisse il mit peu de temps à remarquer que l'un d'entre eux semblait blessé à la jambe.

Le docteur Doyle.

Évidement.

Observant qu'aucun membre de SG-8 ne portait la moindre égratignure ou ne serait-ce que la plus petite trace d'un affrontement rangé, il dut se rendre à l'évidence que la blessure du scientifique ne pouvait qu'être -une fois de plus- imputée qu'à son extraordinaire maladresse. Bien entendu, au vue de ses... capacités, il n'avait jamais pu être affecté de manière permanente à une équipe SG, se contentant d'étudier les artefacts aliens ramenés par les équipes d'explorations. Mais en de rares occasions, ses remarquables compétences archéologiques, qui fort heureusement surpassaient de loin ses compétences sportives, l'obligeaient à effectuer des sorties off-world.

Seulement voilà, il y avait _toujours_ un problème qui surgissait et très vite le général Hammond avait été confronté à la réticence de ses hommes à servir d' « escorte » au scientifique empoté. Oh bien sûr, ils étaient tous trop respectueux de son grade et de sa juste autorité pour élever la moindre objection quand ce genre de mission leur était confié; mais il n'était pas aveugle aux réactions que ce genre de nouvelle ne manquait pas de provoquer. Ainsi, c'était avec soulagement que le général avait accueillit la proposition d'O'Neill de se charger de la répartition des occasionnelles missions « baby-sitting » quand elles se présentaient.

Finalement, et s'il se fiait aux rumeurs qui circulaient, cela avait fini par se régler au cours de tournois de poker improvisés. Hammond avait d'abord pensé mettre un terme à ces pratiques peu dignes de l'élite de l'armée américaine mais il avait finalement dû y renoncer; battu par le poids de l'évidence. Ce n'était peut-être pas très professionnel mais il avait bien vite constaté que les hommes semblaient l'accepter, et surtout le préférer à l'alternative d'un choix arbitraire.

C'était d'ailleurs un peu le problème avec le colonel O'Neill. Ses méthodes étaient souvent assez peu orthodoxes, et parfois même plus que douteuses, mais leur remarquable efficacité les mettaient à l'abri de tout reproches.

Cette dernière pensée ramena à l'esprit du général la raison de sa présence ici :

- Sergent, la transmission avec SG-1 était bien prévue pour maintenant ?

- Oui mon général, ils devraient nous contacter d'une minute à l'autre.

En effet quelques minutes plus tard la porte s'activa et le code d'identification de l'équipe phare du SGC apparut à l'écran. Le sergent Harriman ouvrit l'iris et ils purent bientôt apercevoir les visages du colonel O'Neill et de Teal'c via la caméra embarquée de la sonde.

- O'Neill au rapport mon général

- Je vous écoute colonel, que s'est-il passé ?

- Il s'est avéré que notre planète déserte n'était pas si déserte que ça finalement. Du coup nous sommes invités à une petite fête de bienvenue. Teal'c s'est déjà fait des amis et trépigne d'impatience de faire une apparition à leur petite sauterie !

Jack se décala de l'objectif de la caméra pour laisser apparaître un jaffa au visage étonnamment dénué de toute expression. Le militaire revint au premier plan après quelques secondes, un sourire ravi sur le visage :

- Vous voyez il est enthousiasmé !

Hammond échangea un regard blasé mais également soulagé avec Walter. Si O'Neill se permettait de plaisanter ainsi c'est qu'il était entièrement rassuré sur le sort de l'équipe qu'il était venu sauver. SG-13 était hors de danger. Cependant, et plus pour la forme que par réelle contrariété, il le reprit d'un air faussement pincé:

- Colonel...

- Oui pardon mon général. Donc à notre arrivée sur P4X nous avons fait une rencontre un peu... musclée avec les habitants de la planète. Heureusement seul le major Warren a été superficiellement blessé. Teal'c a réussi à capturer un guerrier pendant l'affrontement et nous l'avons interrogé. Nous avons eu de la chance, c'était apparemment le chef d'une sorte de procession religieuse qui se dirigeait en direction de la porte.

- Une procession religieuse... Est-ce qu'un goa'uld est impliqué ?

- Indirectement en vérité... Autant que nous puissions en juger il n'y a aucun goa'uld ou jaffa sur cette planète mais les habitants obéissent tout de même à l'un deux. Plutôt un goa'uld mineur d'après Daniel, un certain Aker. Toujours est-il qu'une fois tous les dix ans un groupe de villageois est chargé d'aller jusqu'à la porte et de la traverser. Apparemment SG-13 est arrivé à ce moment là et les villageois les ont capturés. Pourtant ils ont été bien traités. En discutant un peu avec Kanti, notre prisonnier, nous avons plus ou moins réussi à régler le quiproquo et ils ont même eut l'air plus qu'intéressés par le discours de Daniel à propos des faux dieux et compagnie. Du coup ils nous ont conduits à SG-13 et les ont libérés.

- Tout est donc rentré dans l'ordre ?

- On dirait. Daniel serait d'avis d'aller jeter un coup d'oeil à leur village et comme certains semblent toujours autant passionnés par ces blablatages... Nous pensions vous renvoyer SG-7 et SG-3 par la porte, SG-13 souhaiterait rester ici pour mener à bien sa mission. Apparemment, eux aussi ont sympathisé avec des villageois qui leur ont proposé de les amener près des ruines dès demain.

- Aucun d'eux n'a été blessé ?

- Non mon général, en tant que prisonniers ils ont été traités avec méfiance mais rien de plus. Le seul blessé que nous ayons est le major Warren.

- Très bien, si vous pensez que les autochtones ne représentent aucun danger vous et SG-13 pouvez rester sur la planète. Nous nous préparons à accueillir le major Warren et son équipe ainsi que SG-7. Prochaine transmission dans 24 heures.

- Bien général. O'Neill, terminé.

L'image vidéo disparut et les hommes renvoyés sur terre firent bientôt leur apparition dans la salle d'embarquement. Soulagé que cette mission de sauvetage ait connu un dénouement heureux, Hammond quitta la salle de contrôle et se prépara pour son prochain débriefing.

xox

xox

**P4X-985**

Après avoir contacté le SGC et plié le camp, SG-1 et 13 se mirent en route guidés par la procession des villageois. Bien que voyageant de concert, leur petit groupe hétéroclite semblait évoluer au sein de limites aussi invisibles qu'infranchissables.

D'abord venait Kanti et Jack. Si dans un premier temps le militaire avait trouvé un peu étrange la manière dont le reste du groupe se tenait toujours quelques pas derrières eux, Kanti lui avait bien vite expliqué que c'était simplement une marque de respect envers leurs chefs. Jack avait acquiescé en silence, ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser qu'ils auraient eu l'air fins s'ils adoptaient la même habitude en mission. Il se voyait déjà, lui ouvrant la marche avec Carter, Daniel et Teal'c dix pas derrière... Sans parler de la perspective de représenter une cible isolée et donc facile, ainsi que de n'avoir personne avec qui parler ou se chamailler pendant le voyage... Mais dans l'instant il ne se trouvait pas si mal loti que cela, ayant découvert en la personne du jeune guerrier un agréable compagnon de route.

Puis venait le gros de la troupe, composée de guerriers réservés mais aimables avec qui Teal'c, Daniel et SG-13 semblaient avoir trouvé de nombreux sujets de conversation. Le prodigieux talent du jaffa pour les combats rapprochés n'était pas passé inaperçu pendant leur petit accrochage et un respect mutuel s'était finalement établi entre eux. De plus, le récit de la lutte que menait son peuple pour recouvrir sa liberté semblait éveiller chez ces farouches guerriers un enthousiasme grandissant. Daniel et SG-13 aussi avait su par leur discours éveiller un intérêt profond chez certains membres du groupe qui ne se lassaient plus de les presser de questions sur ce qu'il savaient à propos des goa'ulds. Jack se retournait parfois quand des clameurs s'élevaient derrière lui en réponse, sans doute, à une affirmation un peu crue sur la véritable nature du Dieu que le peuple de P4X-985 vénérait.

Enfin; gardé par un contingent de guerriers aux visages méfiants et aux regards fermés, venait le petit groupe de prêtresses qui un peu à l'écart fermait le peloton. Kanti lui même ne semblait pas savoir grand chose à propos de ces mystérieuses jeunes femmes et Jack ne put rien apprendre de lui. Intrigué, il espérait que son second arriverait à les faire parler. Daniel ayant été doucement mais fermement reconduit après sa tentative d'approche de ce petit groupe un peu plus tôt, elle avait été la seule à obtenir le droit de se mêler aux prêtresses pour la durée du voyage. Sam était d'ailleurs venue trouver son supérieur à la faveur d'une halte mais n'avait pu lui transmettre que quelques bribes d'informations. Daniel pensait que la procession était sans doute destinée à servir d'hôte aux goa'ulds dans le pire des cas, et de serviteur attaché à leur service dans le meilleur. Et tout portait à croire que son hypothèse se vérifiait. Cependant, les prêtresses elles-même semblaient en savoir moins que SG-1 sur l'avenir probable qui les attendait. Elles avaient reçu une éducation sommaire, surtout destinée à imprimer en elles les concepts d'obéissance aveugle et d'entier dévouement au goa'uld qu'elles serviraient. De ce fait, peu d'entre elles avaient fait preuve de réelle curiosité face à la vérité que Sam tentait de leur dévoiler, visiblement enfermées dans une peur superstitieuse qui ne les quittait jamais. En revanche son statut à elle, au sein de SG-1 notamment, avait suffisamment intrigué l'une d'entre elle pour qu'elle se risque à la questionner.

Comme une bonne heure de marche séparaient la porte des étoiles du village ils arrivèrent en vue des premières cabanes alors que le soleil rougissait déjà à l'ouest, annonçant la nuit proche. Les prêtresses repartirent immédiatement avec leur escorte en direction du temple, alors que des exclamations d'étonnement et de joie accueillaient le retour des guerriers. Jack profita du tumulte causé par ces scènes de retrouvailles pour regrouper ses hommes à l'écart et les interroger sur ce qu'ils avaient appris. Apparemment, les habitants de P4X-985 étaient un peuple fier, et le joug implacable que leur imposait l'obéissance à un dieu aussi mystérieux que lointain avait au fil des siècles fait naître des velléités de révoltes qu'une étincelle suffirait sans doute à déchaîner. Étincelle que l'arrivée des terriens pourrait bien représenter...

* * *

**-4-**

La nuit était maintenant tombée depuis de nombreuses heures et au village, la fête battait son plein. Autour du gigantesque feu dressé sur la grande place, les chants gutturaux des autochtones, les éclats de rire et les discussions à bâton rompu s'élevaient en une cacophonie assourdissante. Un villageois proposa à Jack une nouvelle chope de leur alcool local mais il déclina poliment. Il ne savait pas vraiment à base de quoi il était fait mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il y avait dedans de quoi coller une bonne gueule de bois à un stock entier d'alcootest de sa planète natale. Pourtant plus que résistant, il avait rapidement commencé à en ressentir les effets.

D'ailleurs, tout ce qui dans cette ambiance festive l'avait d'abord envoûté commençait à lui causer la migraine et il décida d'aller faire un tour. Il se tourna alors vers son second assise à ses coté pour lui proposer de l'accompagner mais ne trouva là où elle aurait dû être que sa veste posée sur le sol. Plus raisonnable que lui, elle avait dû s'éclipser un peu plus tôt. Il se leva pour partir à sa recherche. Jack s'écarta de la foule agitée et rechercha un endroit calme comme ceux que son major affectionnait. Il sortit du village et avisa le paysage, tombant rapidement sur la silhouette qu'il recherchait.

Elle était là, assise dans l'herbe et la tête levée vers les étoiles. Il sourit à cette vision, mit nonchalamment les mains dans ses poches et s'approcha :

- Alors Carter, ce n'est pas très gentil de nous laisser comme ça, tout le monde attend que vous portiez votre toast.

Franchissant les quelques pas qui les séparaient, il vint s'asseoir à coté d'elle et soupira de soulagement. Un endroit calme et la compagnie de Samantha Carter, en cet instant il aurait eu du mal à trouver un endroit plus attirant que celui-ci.

- Vous remarquerez que j'ai résisté à la tentation de vous faire peur cette fois.

Elle lui sourit franchement et sa précédente pensée s'en trouva magistralement renforcée.

- J'ai vu mon colonel. Daniel a raison, vous faites des progrès chaque jour.

Il accueillit cette pique avec bonne humeur:

- Mouais... Tout ceci ne me dit pas pourquoi vous nous avez faussé compagnie. La nourriture n'est pas si mauvaise, leur truc rasgaga... ça a presque le goût du poulet.

- Rasgana. Et vous dites cela à chaque fois.

Ignorant sa remarque amusée il continua:

- Pour la musique, leurs tambours ne sont pas si mal, et les gens sont plutôt sympathiques. Il ne manquerait plus qu'une ou deux bières et nous aurions un barbecue plus que passable.

- Je préfère partir avant que la moitié des villageois ne soit complètement ivre.

- Oh vous exagérez Carter, ils ont l'air plutôt endurant ces petits gars !

- Je vis avec des militaires depuis mon enfance monsieur, croyez moi je suis capable de reconnaître un homme à deux doigt d'être ivre mort.

Jack la regarda puis tourna la tête vers le feu d'où les chants des villageois s'élevaient. Et leurs voix semblaient effectivement s'élever de plus en plus fortes, et de moins en moins justes au fur et à mesure que les minutes s'écoulaient. Il reporta alors son attention sur la jeune femme à ses cotés qui avait déjà relevé la tête, visiblement peu encline à sortir de sa contemplation et des pensées qui l'accompagnaient.

- Ah oui bien sûr, les deux lunes !

- Je vous demande pardon ?

Le militaire indiqua les astres lunaires qui trônaient au dessus d'eux, geste auquel elle répondit par un sourire et un petit hochement de tête. Jack avait déjà remarqué que son second semblait fascinée par les planètes dotées de deux lunes. C'était donc tout naturellement qu'une fois de plus, elle n'avait pas manqué de venir les observer.

- On ne peut rien vous cacher mon colonel.

- Un jour il faudra quand même que vous m'expliquiez ce que vous trouvez de si fascinant à ce phénomène.

- Je ne sais pas. C'est juste... c'est beau vous ne trouvez pas ? Et puis vous pensez à tout ce que cela aurait pu changer sur notre monde si nous avions eu plus d'une lune ?

- C'est sûr que l'univers des comptines pour enfants en aurait été bouleversé à jamais, répondit-il avec un air concerné qui arracha à sa compagne un large sourire.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes silencieux, chacun savourant ce calme si particulier que la présence de l'autre parvenait toujours à créer en lui, oubliant peu à peu le monde qui les entourait.

Mais soudain un éclat de voix un peu plus fort, ou peut être plus aigu, les ramena à la réalité. Jack s'aperçut que les voix qui prisonniers de la bulle de calme qu'ils s'étaient tous deux forgés lui semblait s'être éteintes, avaient au contraire gagné en intensité.

- Bon, je crois qu'il va falloir que nous y allions. Les enfants devraient déjà être au lit et j'ai promis à la baby-sitter que nous serions rentrés avant minuit.

Elle sourit à cette singulière façon d'évoquer les hommes aguerris, dont un jaffa, qui les accompagnaient, et lui emboîta le pas alors qu'il se dirigeait à nouveau vers le feu.

En arrivant ils marquèrent un temps d'arrêt et échangèrent un regard étonné.

- Carter, pincez moi je suis en train de rêver là !

- Non pourtant on dirait bien Daniel.

- Mais bon sang, où es passé Teal'c ? Il était censé le surveiller !

Un villageois qui passait près d'eux entendit sa remarque et s'arrêta :

- Si vous cherchez votre ami il a déjà quitté la fête. Naboo lui a promis de lui montrer sa lance de cérémonie.

Il étendit un bras vers deux ombres un peu plus loin.

- Et bien on dirait que Teal'c s'est fait un nouvel ami... Bon alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait de Daniel maintenant ?

- Je crois que je vais aller me coucher et l'emmener avec moi. L'infirmier a dit qu'il n'y avait rien de tel qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil pour le remettre de son choc à la tête.

- Très bien. N'empêche ça fait bizarre....

- Je sais.

- Notre Daniel laissé seul au milieu de litres d'alcool et encore net quand on revient... je crois que c'est une première !

- Vous ne pensiez pas qu'il vous ferait le plaisir de finir ivre mort à chaque fois juste pour vous laisser le plaisir de se ficher de lui tout de même !

- Carter c'est si peu mon genre !

Devant son air hypocrite et ravi elle ne trouva même pas l'intérêt de répondre et se contenta de sourire une dernière fois avant de se diriger d'un pas décidé vers son ami, occupé à discourir avec passion en compagnie d'un ancien du village :

- Daniel, votre tour de garde commence dans quelques heures, et si vous voulez avoir une chance de vous reposer d'ici là vous devriez peut être faire comme moi et venir vous coucher.

L'archéologue leva ses yeux azurs vers elle et sembla peser ses paroles quelques secondes avant de finalement acquiescer. Il se leva alors et s'inclina avec respect devant son interlocuteur :

- Je crois que je vais vous laisser vénérable Traor, mais j'espère que nous pourrons reprendre notre discussion dès demain.

Le vieil homme inclina doucement la tête, un sourire bienveillant sur le visage :

- Sage décision. Et je serai effectivement ravi de continuer notre entretien dans quelques heures. Vous m'avez déjà donné beaucoup de sujets de réflexion pour ce soir, et la nuit porte conseil.

Il fit un petit signe en direction de Sam et celle-ci s'approcha pour l'aider à se relever de la paillasse où il était assis pendant que Jack les rejoignaient.

- Sans parler que mon grand âge ne me permet plus de veiller autant que nos vigoureux guerriers !

Son sourire s'élargit encore, se propageant aux visages des trois terriens qui l'entouraient. Puis Jack avisa Daniel et, sans se départir de son sourire, s'adressa avec lui d'un petit air de défi :

- Bien, je vois que Carter vous a convaincu d'être raisonnable. J'étais venu au cas où vous auriez été décidé à faire votre tête de mule et qu'elle ait eut besoin de moi pour venir vous border.

L'archéologue lui répondit sur le même ton:

- Reste à savoir si Teal'c sera capable de vous porter jusqu'à votre tente et de _vous_ border quand vous vous serez écroulé ivre mort avant la fin de la soirée.

Jack accueillit sa remarque avec une expression amusée. Un point partout la balle au centre.

- De toute façon nous disions justement à Traor que nous y allions.

Daniel lui lança un dernier regard et se retourna, Sam à sa suite. Ils s'éloignèrent ensemble d'un pas régulier, se dirigeant vers la hutte qui les accueillerait pour la nuit. Jack les regardait s'éloigner quand le vieil homme vint se placer à coté de lui:

- Et maintenant mon brave, accepteriez vous de m'aider à marcher jusqu'à chez moi ou préférez vous rester ici à ruminer jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse définitivement de votre champ de vision ?

Jack se retourna vers le villageois et faillit objecter qu'il ne voyait absolument pas de quoi il parlait lorsque un regard perçant l'en dissuada. Il préféra finalement hocher la tête et tendre son bras au vieillard qui l'observait. Alors qu'ils se frayaient un chemin à l'écart de la fête son esprit revint pourtant se fixer sur le souvenir de ses deux amis s'éloignant côte à côte dans la nuit. Et comme en réponse à cette vision, un étrange pressentiment vint l'assaillir aussitôt.

Il essaya alors de songer à la journée qui les attendait demain et à nouveau son instinct sembla lui murmurer quelque chose, avec encore plus de force cette fois. Fronçant les sourcils d'un air presque inquiet, il essaya de chasser cette soudaine et inexpliquable intuition qui semblait décidée à ne plus le quitter.

Mais Jack O'Neill n'était pas homme à s'immobiliser au moindre pressentiment un peu trop insistant. Alors, quand il quitta le vieil homme après quelques paroles polies, il tourna les talons d'un geste décidé et repartit tranquillement en direction du feu; se répétant que demain n'était qu'un jour de plus, et qu'il n'arriverait rien.

* * *

**-5-**

Ce fut d'abord un murmure, quelqu'un qui chuchotait son prénom. Puis une main se posant sur son bras et le remuant avec fermeté.

- Sam ? C'est déjà mon tour de garde ?

- Non Daniel, il est passé depuis longtemps. Nous avons un problème.

L'inquiétude qui perçait dans la voix de la jeune femme éveilla instantanément le cerveau assoupi de l'archéologue. Il s'assit et se frotta les yeux.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Nous avons des visiteurs : un groupe d'éclaireurs jaffas est venu aux abords du village. Les vigiles ont pu les neutraliser sans problème mais....

- Ils enverront des renforts dès qu'ils ne verront pas la patrouille revenir. Ça nous laisse combien de temps ?

- D'après Teal'c pas beaucoup. Mais nous avons un souci plus important, les jaffas gardent la porte ouverte. Le colonel O'Neill et Teal'c se sont rendus là-bas et vont essayer de composer dès qu'elle se refermera, d'ici là nous devons mettre les villageois au courant.

Sur ces paroles elle se leva et sortit de la cabane. Daniel la suivit et remarqua qu'il faisait encore nuit noire. Sam rassembla la plupart des villageois sur la grande place alors que son coéquipier tentait d'expliquer la situation à ceux déjà présents. Mais très vite, il fut interrompu par la voix du leader d'SG-1 qui l'appelait à travers la radio. Il fit signe aux villageois de patienter et se mit un peu à l'écart:

- Je suis là Jack.

- Comment ça se passe de votre coté ?

- Sam à réussi à réunir presque tout le monde mais je ne sais pas trop quoi leur dire pour l'instant. Vous avez de nouvelles informations ? questionna anxieusement le scientifique

- Pas pour l'instant, rien n'est passé par la porte depuis la patrouille d'éclaireur. Kanti est avec vous ?

- Non, il n'était pas près du feu ni chez lui.

- Trouvez le, ordonna Jack. Nous pourrions avoir besoin de lui.

- D'accord.

- O'Neill, terminé.

Daniel soupira et alla se renseigner auprès de Traor qui lui désigna l'endroit où devait se trouver le jeune homme: un lieu un peu en hauteur où il aimait s'isoler. Arrivé sur place il trouva immédiatement le guerrier et s'approcha:

- Kanti nous avons un problème, des jaffas armés ont passé la porte. Jack voudrait vous parler.

Il lui tendit la radio et lui montra comment s'en servir puis repartit en direction du village. Les minutes qui suivirent semblèrent durer des heures. S'ils parvenaient à activer la porte les premiers ils pourraient essayer d'évacuer les villageois, mais ils avaient mis plus d'une heure à venir jusqu'ici en traversant la jungle alors pour ce qui était de déplacer un village entier....

Daniel leva les yeux avec une grimace de dépit. Ils auraient dû prévoir cette attaque. Mais les habitants avaient dit qu'aucun jaffa ou goa'uld n'était venu sur la planète depuis des générations et hormis quelques hôtes potentiels, elle n'avait rien qui puisse représenter une véritable valeur aux yeux d'un goa'uld. Alors, ils avaient conclu que celui qui avait asservi ce peuple il y a des siècles de cela aurait mieux à faire que de se soucier d'un cortège d'offrande avec un peu de retard.

Et ils avaient eu tort.

Il en était là de ses réflexions quand la radio que venait de lui rendre Kanti recommença à émettre son crachotement familier :

- Daniel répondez !

La voix haletante de Jack ne présageait rien de bon.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Deux planneurs viennent de passer la porte et se dirigent droit vers vous. Nous nous replions mais nous sommes suivis par un groupe de ja....

La transmission fut coupée et l'archéologue serra les dents. Ils étaient pris au piège. Daniel rejoignit Sam, Kanti et SG-13 qui parlaient aux villageois. D'un regard, son amie lui confirma qu'elle avait suivi toute la conversation.

- Kanti, y a-t-il un endroit où nous pourrions mettre à l'abri au moins les femmes et les enfants ?

- Un endroit facilement défendable, s'empressa d'ajouter sa coéquipière.

- Jack m'a déjà posé la question et il n'y en a aucun de vraiment sûr. Nous allons devoir rester et nous battre.

- Cela risque de ne pas être si simple que ça, démentit Daniel

- Mais vous avez des armes très puissantes.

- Comparées aux vôtres peut être, mais pas par rapport à celles des jaffas.

- Comment ça ?

Le bruit d'un vaisseau en approche se fit entendre comme en réponse à sa question. Beaucoup de villageois coururent se réfugier dans la maison la plus proche malgré les cris des terriens qui tentèrent de les en empêcher. Quelques secondes plus tard lorsque le planeur bombarda l'une des maisons, elle s'effondra aussitôt sur ceux qui étaient venus s'y réfugier.

Les terriens, aidés de Kanti, commandèrent alors aux villageois d'aller se réfugier sous le couvert des arbres mais beaucoup n'atteignirent jamais l'abri offert par la végétation dense de la jungle. D'autres préférèrent rester obstinément à l'intérieur des cabanes qui s'effondraient pourtant les unes après les autres. Le planeur de la mort n'avait jamais aussi bien porté son nom, l'attaque tournait au véritable massacre.

Et puis, après quelques attaques tout aussi meurtrières, le vaisseau fut rejoint par un deuxième. Pourtant, et contre toute attente, ils virent celui-ci prendre en chasse le premier vaisseau. Profitant de ce retournement de situation inespéré, ils quittèrent les abords de la forêt pour essayer de trouver des survivants sous les décombres du village partiellement détruit. Tâche qui s'avéra bien vite sans espoir. Sam confia à Kanti et Traor la tâche d'essayer de calmer leurs compagnons pendant qu'elle appelait Daniel et SG-13 à l'écart.

- J'ai essayé de joindre le colonel O'Neill et Teal'c par radio mais aucun d'eux n'a répondu. D'après la dernière transmission qu'a reçue Daniel, les jaffas étaient juste derrière eux. Au pas de course il leur faudra moins longtemps que nous pour arriver jusqu'ici mais cela nous laisse peu de temps. Nous devons le mettre à profit pour essayer d'emmener les villageois aussi loin dans la forêt que possible.

- En admettant qu'ils acceptent de nous suivre...

Bien qu'elle eût préféré pouvoir l'ignorer, Sam dut admettre que l'inquiétude de Daniel était fondée. Ils savaient tous d'eux que dans ce genre de cas, convaincre les gens d'abandonner leurs foyers n'était jamais chose aisée. Et ce, même si bon nombre des foyers en questions étaient à présent réduits à l'état de cendres fumante.

- Je sais Daniel, mais nous n'avons pas le choix. Et nous devons leur faire comprendre qu'ils ne l'ont pas non plus.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé entre ces deux planeurs au juste ? questionna l'un des membres de SG-13.

- Peut être que Jack ou Teal'c ont réussi à en prendre le contrôle, proposa Daniel.

- Ça me semble peu probable mais nous devrions aller vérifier.

Sam regarda dans la direction où avaient disparu les deux planeurs et vit des volutes de fumées qui s'élevaient d'un endroit plus loin dans la forêt. Puis elle fit signe à Kanti de les rejoindre et reprit.

- Kanti, montrez-leur à quel endroit la forêt est la plus dense près du village. SG-13, vous le suivez et installez un périmètre de défense avant que les jaffas signalés par le colonel n'arrivent. Daniel vous venez avec moi. Nous devons savoir ce qui est arrivé aux deux planeurs.

Les deux membres de SG-1 partirent dans la forêt et finirent par arriver sur le lieu du premier crash où ils ne trouvèrent malheureusement rien d'intéressant. Les deux pilotes étaient jaffas et leur atterrissage forcé était visiblement le résultat de leurs échanges de tirs avec le second planeur. Par ailleurs, leur vaisseau était beaucoup trop endommagé pour voler à nouveau. Sam put néanmoins récupérer les dernières coordonnées connues de l'autre planeur grâce auxquelles ils le localisèrent sans trop de difficultés.

Quand ils arrivèrent sur place, Daniel repéra une silhouette allongé non loin :

- Sam par ici !

La jeune femme finit d'inspecter les environs puis le rejoignit.

- Ce n'est pas normal. Il n'y a pas l'air d'avoir de second corps.

- Et ce n'est pas tout, ajouta le scientifique, celui ci est humain.

- Tok'ra ?

- Peut être.

L'archéologue tenta de le réveiller alors que Sam essayait pour la énième fois de joindre Teal'c et le colonel O'Neill. Ils n'avaient reçus aucune nouvelle depuis la transmission de Jack un peu plus tôt et c'était loin d'être bon signe. Le blessé finit par entrouvrir les yeux, ils s'illuminèrent brièvement puis une voix à la tonalité métallique se fit entendre:

- Je suis Lithéas, de la tok'ra.

Daniel voulut prendre la parole mais l'alien l'en empêcha d'un faible signe de la main:

- Je sais qui vous êtes docteur Jackson.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- J'étais en mission auprès du goa'uld qui contrôle cette planète. Avant que l'attaque ne commence un des jaffas a pu transmettre un signalement de Teal'c et du colonel O'Neill. J'ai alors rejoint la base de lancement des planeurs avant que l'attaque aérienne ne soit lancée et à en saboter la plupart. Mais l'un deux est parvenu à décoller.

- Alors vous en avez volé un et l'avez poursuivi.

Lithéas acquiesça puis stoppa d'une main l'archéologue qui essayait tant bien que mal de le soigner :

- C'est inutile. Mes blessures sont trop graves, même mon symbiote ne pourra plus me sauver. Je le sens.

Les deux scientifique se regardèrent puis tentèrent de le mettre dans une position plus confortable.

- Major Carter, mon vaisseau a subi peu de dommages durant le combat. J'ai essayé de sauver le maximum de systèmes pour que vous puissiez l'utiliser. Puisque j'ai détruit les autres planeurs cela pourrait vous permettre de prendre l'avantage sur les troupes au sol.

Sam se releva et empoigna sa radio.

- SG-13 ici le major Carter. Quelle est la situation de votre côté ?

- Le colonel O'Neill et Teal'c sont arrivés avec un groupe de jaffas. Nous essayons de les repousser mais ils nous obligent à nous replier vers le village. Terminé.

Un crachotement se fit entendre puis une voix que Sam reconnut sans peine s'éleva :

- Carter, ici O'Neill. Nous n'allons pas pouvoir faire autrement que de provoquer un affrontement rangé avec les prochains jaffas, ça s'annonce très mal.

- Daniel et moi avons peut être une solution, mon colonel. Le second planeur était piloté par un tok'ra et il n'a pas été trop endommagé. Nous parviendrons peut être à le faire voler et à vous rejoindre avant qu'ils donnent un second assaut.

- Très bien allez-y. Terminé.

Elle se retourna vers son ami qui regarda avec compassion le tok'ra agonisant.

- Merci Lithéas, merci de tout ce que vous avez fait.

- Mon rôle ici n'est pas encore terminé Docteur Jackson. Major Carter, je vous aiderai à remettre le planeur en état.

Sam s'approcha de la carcasse. Le vaisseau avait visiblement connu des jours meilleurs mais si le tok'ra avait effectivement pu sauvegarder les systèmes principaux, cela suffirait peut être pour lui faire effectuer un ultime vol.

Et en effet, grâce aux indications de leur allié elle avança beaucoup plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait espéré. Ainsi, peu après, elle opérait un dernier branchement avant de s'extirper de sous le vaisseau. Elle alla s'asseoir à l'avant du cockpit, ferma les yeux une seconde puis appuya sur la commande qui lui faisait face avec appréhension. Après une seconde qui lui parut infiniment trop longue, elle vit avec soulagement la console s'illuminer. Mais une rapide vérification des systèmes diminua quelque peu son enthousiasme. Pourtant, c'était déjà mieux que rien et cela représentait quoi qu'il arrive un atout dont ils ne pouvaient se passer. Elle bondit en dehors du planeur et parvint même à sourire faiblement en s'approchant des deux hommes :

- Ça marche, Lithéas nous avons réussi !

Daniel tourna la tête vers elle et seul son regard triste lui répondit. Elle observa alors le visage étrangement serein du tok'ra. Il était mort comme il avait vécu, au nom d'une cause qu'il savait être juste.

L'archéologue se releva, secoua doucement la tête avant de se tourner vers sa coéquipière. Il fronça les sourcils devant l'air sinistre et terriblement lointain qu'elle arborait.

- Sam ?

La jeune femme réagit à l'écoute de son prénom mais ne répondit pas.

Elle ne pouvait lui décrire le souvenir douloureux de Jolinar agonisant en elle, ni lui avouer l'espoir dérisoire et presque égoïste que l'hôte ait succombé avant le symbiote. Pas plus qu'elle ne pouvait lui expliquer la colère qu'elle sentait monter en elle au souvenir de cette froide détermination, entrevue lorsque son esprit avait été effleuré par celui de Jolinar. Cette acceptation du sacrifice que partageaient tous les tok'ra, et qui dans l'esprit de Sam s'apparentait presque à un mépris pour la vie qu'elle n'avait jamais pu admettre.

Mais elle se ressaisit bien vite. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de se laisser à ce genre de ruminations en plein milieu d'une telle situation de crise, et elle le savait.

- Ce n'est rien Daniel. Nous devons y aller ou bien nous arriverons trop tard et tout cela n'aura servi à rien.

Il acquiesça et regroupa ses affaires pendant que Sam prévenait leurs coéquipiers de leur arrivée. Ils partirent mais se posèrent à distance suffisante du village pour que le planeur ne soit pas tout de suite repéré. S'ils voulaient profiter de l'effet de surprise, leur timing devait être parfait. Les scientifiques finirent donc le chemin à pied, se guidant au son des combats qui faisaient à présent rage au sein du village.

Quand ils arrivèrent finalement sur place une vision infernale s'offrit à leurs yeux. Entre les ruines d'où partait ça et là des incendies dévastateurs, se découpaient des silhouettes dansantes s'affrontant sans pitié. Sous l'éclairage changeant des flammes ils semblaient presque comme des marionnettes ou des ombres sans visages. Et seul un cri de rage ou celui d'un agonisant qui s'élevait soudain témoignait que c'était bien des hommes, et non de vulgaires pantins de bois, qui tombaient un à un sous les coups de leurs ennemis.

Sam prit les devant et plongea dans le désordre des corps à corps à la recherche de son supérieur. Mais ce fut lui qui les trouva et après avoir ordonné à Daniel de rester auprès de Teal'c, il partit en compagnie de son second là où elle avait posé le planeur.

Pourtant, quand Sam fit mine de monter à l'arrière il l'en empêcha:

- Vous, vous restez à terre. J'ai besoin que vous restiez en bas pour mener les villageois jusqu'à la porte pendant que je partirai devant pour vous libérer le terrain au maximum.

- Mais le planeur n'est pas entièrement réparé, piloter sera déjà difficile et l'armement n'est pas parfaitement opérationnel peut être qui si je...

- Hors de question ! la coupa-t-il d'un ton brusque. Écoutez Carter, vous avez fait de votre mieux avec les moyens et le temps dont nous disposions, maintenant nous devons faire vite. Alors allez-y, et ne vous en faites pas, je vous ramènerai votre joujou en un seul morceau ! conclut-il pour tenter d'adoucir un peu la dureté de ses paroles.

Elle le regarda sauter dans le cockpit avec inquiétude et s'écarta de quelques pas en prévision du décollage. Elle lui glissa tout de même un « bonne chance, monsieur » avant que le sas ne se referme, auquel il répondit par un hochement de tête et un sourire volontairement rassurant. Elle se détourna alors et repartit en courant en direction du village.

Malgré les doutes de la scientifique, le plan de Jack se déroula assez bien. Aidée des autres terriens elle regroupa les femmes et les enfants ainsi que le maximum de guerrier qu'ils pouvaient prévenir sans éveiller les soupçons des attaquants. S'ils voulaient avoir une chance de sauver une partie des villageois, les jaffas ne devaient pas se rendre compte de leur fuite avant qu'ils ne soient déjà loin. Et cela supposait de laisser beaucoup de guerriers derrière qui en se battant, offriraient sans le savoir une diversion à leurs proches.

C'était un horrible cas de conscience, et c'était leur meilleure chance.

Grâce à la vigilance de Jack les affrontements se firent rares, et ils atteignirent la porte sans trop de difficultés. En arrivant à l'orée de la clairière, Sam constata avec soulagement que la porte s'était refermée : les jaffas postés près du chapa'ai ne s'attendaient sûrement pas à ce que les fuyards parviennent jusque là escortés d'un de leur propre planeur !

En quelques attaques menées d'une main d'expert, le militaire réussit à semer la confusion parmi les jaffas en faction et le groupe de réfugiés se fraya un chemin jusqu'à la porte.

Daniel la passa en compagnie des premiers villageois alors que Sam et Teal'c restaient en arrière pour les couvrir. La jeune femme dut s'abriter derrière le DHD pour se protéger des coups de feu provenant des quelques jaffas restant et empoigna sa radio :

- Mon colonel, Daniel et les villageois sont passés ! Atterrissez, Teal'c et moi vous couvrons !

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'entendre sa réponse qu'une déflagration la força à se jeter à terre. Profitant d'une attaque en piquée, un jaffa avait réussi à toucher le planeur déjà endommagé. Elle eut à peine le temps de le voir descendre en flèche dans sa direction avant d'être agrippée par Teal'c qui plongea avec elle dans le vortex.

La seconde d'après, ils atterrissaient tous deux avec fracas sur la rampe métallique de la salle d'embarquement. Sam se releva d'un bond et fixa la surface miroitante qui fut frappée par une vague d'énergie avant de disparaître.

Tout d'un coup, tout ce qui l'entourait sembla disparaître dans un épais brouillard.

Une partie d'elle-même avait conscience de la salle d'embarquement pleine de soldats et de réfugiés terrorisés, de Daniel et Teal'c qui se tenait à ses côtés et de la douleur qui émanait de ses blessures, mais tout cela lui semblait étrangement loin.

Ses yeux écarquillés par la terreur fixaient l'imposante porte qui venait de se refermer devant elle, et son cerveau encore sous le choc, ressassait en boucle la même phrase aux airs de sentence implacable :

_Il n'est pas passé. Il n'est pas passé. Il n'est pas passé..._

* * *

**Fin de la première partie.**

**A suivre dans la seconde partie : **_**Le prix du sacrifice**_**.**

Mouah ha ha ! (quel beau rire sadique). Des com's où je continue à tuer tout le monde ! Bon ok peut être pas... mais un com me ferait quand même plaisir, siouplait ! :D


	2. Chapter 2 : Le prix du sacrifice

**Note : **Cette partie ne ressemble pas aux trois autres. J'ai décidé de mettre un peu l'action entre parenthèse pour parler de choses qui me tenaient à coeur, à savoir de ship et d'amitié. A titre d'information, elle est aussi la raison pourquoi j'ai écrit toute cette fic et ma partie préférée. J'espère donc qu'elle ne vous décevra pas !

**Résumé de la première partie : **

Dans la première partie on assistait au départ de SG-1 pour P4X-985 (mon dieu comme c'est original) après que SG-13, en mission sur cette planète, se soit fait capturer. A l'issu d'une mission de secours réussie SG-1 avait finalement nouée des liens avec les autochtones, un peuple d'êtres humains sous le joug d'un goa'uld nommé Aker. SG-1 les avaient alors convaincu de ne plus se plier à ses exigences, ce qui avait déclenché une attaque qui avait coûté la vie à de nombreux guerriers ainsi qu'à Jack. Le reste de l'équipe avait toutefois réussi à sauver une partie des villageois notamment grâce à l'aide de Lithéas, un tok'ra en mission dans l'armée d'Aker qui avait lui aussi trouvé la mort durant le combat.

Et maintenant, la suite !

* * *

**DIRE ADIEU**

**Partie 2/4 : Le prix du sacrifice**

**

* * *

  
**

**-6-**

**Cheyenne Mountain, Un mois plus tard**

Sam regardait le jour se lever sur la montagne où elle était venue se réfugier quelques heures plus tôt, alors que le sommeil se refusait encore à elle. Allongée dans le noir, elle avait soudainement ressenti le besoin impérieux de sortir de ses quartiers pour venir ici. De sortir de cette montagne où elle était maintenant prisonnière. Comme enterrée vivante.

Cela faisait à présent des semaines qu'ils étaient revenus de P4X-985. Bien sûr, ils y étaient retournés peu après l'attaque, mais seul un paysage désolé les y avait accueillis.

Ils avaient aidé les autochtones à enterrer leurs morts et à reconstruire leur village, puis leur avaient donné des instructions pour condamner leur porte à jamais. Les adieux avaient été plutôt froids entre les villageois en deuil et les soldats emplis de culpabilité, et Sam avait soutenu avec peine le regard des survivants de P4X-985 alors qu'elle repartait en direction de la porte.

Un massacre avait eu lieu ici, un massacre qu'ils n'avaient pu empêcher. Un massacre qu'ils avaient sans le vouloir provoqué.

Pourtant, aussi dur qu'avait été cet instant, il n'avait rien de comparable à celui qu'elle vivait à présent. Car aujourd'hui le moment que Sam redoutait tellement était arrivé. C'était l'heure d'aller mettre son uniforme de cérémonie, cet uniforme qu'en cet instant elle détestait tant, et de rejoindre tout le monde dans la salle de la porte. Là elle ferait de son mieux pour tenir bon, pour faire ce que l'on attendait d'elle. Pour lui faire ses adieux et tourner cette page de sa vie qui avait tant compté.

Évidemment, le général Hammond lui avait demandé de prendre la parole, mais elle avait refusé. Et de toute façon qu'aurait-elle pu dire ? Qu'elle regretterait l'ami fidèle sur lequel on pouvait compter, le supérieur compétent et attentif qui savait prendre soin de son équipe ? C'était vrai bien entendu, tout cela lui manquerait, lui manquait déjà... Mais était-ce pour ces raisons que le monde lui semblait si dénué de vie depuis quelques temps ? Qu'elle se sentait elle-même si étrangère au monde qui l'entourait ? Elle savait bien que non, elle l'admettait enfin. Alors de toutes les paroles qui ne cessaient plus de la hanter, de tous ces mots qu'elle aurait aimé dire, crier, aucun n'avait sa place à cet endroit, en cet instant.

Inacceptables.

De telles paroles, de telles pensées, restaient aujourd'hui encore et peut être plus que jamais; inacceptables. Puisqu'il fallait se taire elle le ferait, mais complètement. Elle ne se sentait pas d'humeur à enrober de belles paroles la vérité, il était encore trop tôt.

Refusant de céder une nouvelle fois à la lame de fond qui menaçait de la submerger, Sam ferma les yeux et fit appel à toute sa concentration afin de poser sur son visage un masque qui dissimulerait ses émotions. Acte dérisoire ou nécessaire, elle ne savait plus très bien; mais c'était un reflex dont elle ne pouvait plus se départir.

En arrivant près de la salle de la porte elle vit Daniel qui attendait, adossé contre le mur du couloir. Les mains enfouies dans les poches de son costume noir, ses yeux fixaient sans les voir ses chaussures aux lacets dénoués. Vision qui illumina un instant les sombres ruminations de Sam. Quand un problème absorbait son ami il pouvait en oublier le monde qui l'entourait, et dans ces moments là il y avait toujours un détail de ce genre qui le trahissait. Un détail qui rappelait à Sam la catastrophe hippie qu'elle avait rencontré des années de cela et qui soudainement, lui faisait prendre conscience de combien ils avaient tous changés.

Elle le rejoignit et l'imita en laissant son dos fatigué prendre appui sur le mur. Depuis quelques jours déjà, toute l'endurance acquise durant sa vie de soldat ne suffisait plus à faire oublier à son corps les insomnies qui hantaient ses nuits depuis leur retour de mission.

- Désolée de vous avoir fait attendre.

- Mmm...

Daniel leva ses yeux vers elle et sembla enfin la remarquer :

- Non ce n'est rien... En fait je réfléchissais.

- A quoi ?

- A tous ces préparatifs. Je sais que c'est la règle quand...

Il secoua la tête comme pour en chasser une pensée dérangeante

- C'est juste que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de penser...

- Je sais. Il aurait détesté tout ça.

Ils échangèrent un sourire triste et Sam posa sa main sur le bras de son ami. C'est alors que le dernier membre de SG-1 arriva. Ils se saluèrent gravement et le grand jaffa vint se placer en face de ses coéquipiers.

Voilà, ils étaient tous là.

SG-1 au grand complet.

A cette pensée le coeur de Sam se serra. Pourrait-elle un jour s'y habituer ?

Un soldat passa devant eux avec un micro, et les deux scientifiques échangèrent un nouveau regard attristé. Teal'c les fixa sans comprendre :

- Sam et moi nous disions justement à quel point Jack aurait détesté tout ce remue ménage.

- Vous avez raison. Sur Chulak, quand un guerrier meurt, nous faisons en sorte de lui rendre hommage d'une manière particulière au cours de la cérémonie. Pour que chacun se souvienne de qui il était.

Ce fut au tour de l'archéologue de regarder son ami avec étonnement :

- C'est ce que vous allez faire ?

- En effet Daniel Jackson.

- Et comment vous comptez vous y prendre ? demanda Sam, intriguée.

- Ce matin, je suis allé dans les vestiaires où j'ai subtilisé le clairon de l'officier chargé de jouer durant la cérémonie. Le temps qu'il s'en procure un autre je doute fort qu'elle ne commence à l'heure prévue.

Un sourire discret, le premier véritable sourire depuis des jours entiers, se propagea aux visages des trois membres de SG-1. La grande et belle cérémonie en l'honneur de Jack O'Neill serait peut être ennuyeuse et solennelle au possible, mais elle aurait au moins le mérite de commencer en retard.

- Quelque chose me dit qu'il aurait adoré l'idée, finit par murmurer Daniel.

Le guerrier s'inclina avec un sourire et Janet les rejoignit.

- Je peux savoir à quoi sont dus vos airs de conspirateurs à tous les trois ?

- Juste une histoire de... coutume jaffa, indiqua Daniel.

- Et de clairon, ajouta Sam.

Janet laissa un regard scrutateur glisser sur eux.

- Très bien, gardez vos petits secrets.

La doctoresse les regarda et elle se sentit un peu apaisée. Bien entendu, l'apparente décontraction qu'ils affichaient n'était qu'un maigre cache-misère et elle le savait, mais ils semblaient s'en tirer aussi bien que l'on pouvait l'espérer. Elle avait craint un instant que la douleur ne les éloigne les uns des autres mais au contraire, ils avaient visiblement su rester unis dans l'adversité. SG-1 livrait aujourd'hui son plus rude combat, mais comme toujours, elle s'en relèverait.

Pourtant, Janet ne pouvait se départir complètement de sa crainte, surtout à l'égard de son amie. C'est pourquoi elle attrapa le bras de Sam et la tira un peu à l'écart :

- Désolée messieurs mais je vous l'emprunte une seconde. J'ai bon espoir de lui soutirer les informations qu'il me manque dans cette histoire.

Elle firent quelques pas avant que l'astrophysicienne ne prenne la parole :

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je te raconterai.

- Mais j'y compte bien ! Et pourquoi pas ce soir ? Un dîner à la maison avec Cassie. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

- Je ne sais pas....

- Bon alors juste toi et moi, un peu d'alcool, beaucoup de chocolat, et les rediffusions de la Nouvelle Star sur le câble. Je me sens d'humeur à massacrer du Madona.

- Écoute Janet, aussi tentant que cela puisse être, je ne me sens pas très motivée pour ce soir.

- Parce que tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser rentrer seule chez toi aujourd'hui ?

Sam voulut prendre la parole mais son amie l'en empêcha d'un geste autoritaire :

- Et je t'assure que si tu me refais le coup du sourire de présentatrice météo en me répétant que tout va bien, je pourrais oublier le serment d'Hippocrate et te massacrer sur-le-champ.

- Tu es sûre que tu n'as rien de mieux à faire ?

- Crois le ou non, mon infirmerie me paraît un peu trop calme depuis que plus personne n'est là pour persécuter mes infirmières.

- Vraiment ? demanda la militaire amusée.

- Et bien figure toi que... commença-t-elle avant de s'interrompre pour jeter un oeil noir à son amie. Et arrête un peu d'essayer de détourner la conversation ! Ce soir tu vas devoir supporter ma compagnie que ça te plaise ou non !

- Janet... laissa échapper Sam dans un gémissement qui laissa son interlocutrice de marbre.

- Ordre du docteur !

- Mais ça n'a rien de médical, c'est de l'abus de pouvoir !

- Non, te droguer et t'attacher à un des lits de l'infirmerie, CA ce serait de l'abus de pouvoir. Là je ne fais que te pousser gentiment sur le chemin de la raison.

Sam regarda son amie et mesura ses chances de pouvoir lui échapper. La stature de Janet paraissait peut être bien frêle en comparaison de la sienne, mais la détermination qui flambait dans ses prunelles sombres ne laissait aucun doute sur qui aurait le dessus dans cette affaire.

- Et si on en reparlait plus tard, d'accord ? Les garçons sont déjà entrés dans la salle et ils doivent se demander ce que l'on fabrique à l'heure qu'il est.

- Samantha Carter ! Essaierais-tu encore de te défiler ?

Elle reçut une grimace d'excuse pour toute réponse.

- Bon, ça va pour cette fois. Mais tu ne perds rien pour attendre.

Sam hocha la tête avec fatalisme devant le regard buté qui lui faisait face, et les deux amies firent demi-tour pour rejoindre la salle de la porte.

* * *

**-7-**

Daniel se retourna pour la énième fois et jeta un regard anxieux vers la porte.

- N'ayez crainte, Daniel Jackson. Le docteur Fraiser sait faire preuve d'une force de persuasion étonnante lorsque la situation l'exige. De plus, son avis est très précieux aux yeux du major Carter.

- Je sais Teal'c, reconnut-il. Mais j'aimerais que tout cela soit déjà terminé.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il vit les deux femmes faire leur entrée. Janet hocha la tête dans sa direction et il se sentit soulagé, Sam passerait donc la soirée chez son amie. Quant à Teal'c et lui.... Ils en profiteraient pour vider le casier et le bureau de Jack. Cela faisait des semaines maintenant et il était plus que temps, mais personne n'avait encore osé franchir ce pas. Accomplir cet acte, ce simple acte qui signifiait tant. Personne, jusqu'à ce que le général Hammond n'en donne formellement l'ordre. Daniel remerciait le ciel de ne pas être à sa place dans ces moments là, il n'était pas sûr d'avoir les épaules pour prendre ce genre de décision.

Pourtant, sa situation n'était guère plus enviable. Après s'être occupé des affaires de son ami, il devrait également étudier les candidatures des hommes sélectionnés par Hammond. Des hommes qui pouvaient prétendre à la direction de SG-1. Des hommes qui peu importe leurs efforts et leurs mérites, ne seraient jamais vu que comme des remplaçants aux yeux de tous. C'était inévitable et il le savait, pourtant, personne ne méritait cela.

La nuit s'annonçait décidément longue, mais il gardait au moins la consolation d'avoir pu l'épargner à Samantha. Lui même s'en serait d'ailleurs bien passé s'il avait su refuser, mais le général lui avait avoué sa certitude que nul autre ne savait mieux que lui ce dont SG-1 avait besoin. Daniel s'était senti honoré de la confiance que lui démontrait le commandant de la base, même si s'en montrer à la hauteur n'allait pas s'avérer facile... Il n'avait cependant put s'empêcher de faire part de son appréhension à Teal'c et comme toujours, celui-ci avait répondu présent en lui offrant spontanément son aide. Une aide qui ne serait définitivement pas de trop. Daniel avait appris depuis longtemps que faire ce qui était bien n'était jamais facile et il l'avait accepté, pourtant... Pourtant, une partie de lui aspirait juste au repos, à pouvoir repousser encore l'échéance. Encore un peu de temps pour pleurer son ami et assimiler tous les changements qui allaient intervenir dans sa vie. Mais dans ces moments là, une petite voix s'élevait toujours pour le pousser vers l'avant. Une voix qui ressemblait étonnamment à celle de Jack, et qui lui demandait ce qu'il faisait encore là à s'apitoyer sur son sort alors qu'il devrait être dehors, en train de botter les fesses au premier serpent qui se présenterait.

Daniel posa son regard sur Sam qui avait prit place aux cotés de l'imposant jaffa. Ils avaient tous souffert bien sûr, mais comme souvent quand une tragédie frappait leur équipe, c'était elle qui était la plus touchée. En ce moment même elle se tenait droite et digne, mais son épaule appuyée contre Teal'c semblait montrer que sans ce précieux soutien, elle aurait pu s'écrouler comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon. Pourtant, il en était certain, aucune des personnes présente ne pouvait voir cela. Pas un de ceux qui la fixaient, hormis lui, n'auraient pu percer à jour cette faiblesse qu'elle parvenait si bien à dissimuler.

Car ils la fixaient bel et bien.

Cherchant à calquer son attitude sur la sienne, ils s'appuyaient comme toujours sur elle pour leur apporter toutes les réponses. En cet instant, Daniel haïssait tous ces regards qui la poursuivaient et ne lui autorisaient aucun moment de répit. Mais il savait aussi qu'il n'y pouvait rien, pire, qu'il ne _devait _rien faire pour les empêcher. Dans ces temps d'incertitude ils en avaient besoin, et le bien de tous exigeait ce genre de sacrifices.

Aussi, quand Hammond lui avait rapporté qu'elle refusait de prendre la parole lors de la cérémonie la première réaction de Daniel avait été la surprise. Mais très vite, il avait compris que son silence était bien plus parlant que tous le reste. Alors, l'espace d'un instant, il avait entrevu l'ampleur du poids qu'elle portait. Et cela dépassait tout ce qu'il avait imaginé.

La seule autre fois où il avait pu percevoir aussi clairement ce qu'elle ressentait avait été lors de leur retour sur P4X-985. A plusieurs mètres devant la porte était apparut un trou énorme, résultant de l'explosion du planeur après son crash. Ce témoin muet du drame laissait sans peine deviner la violence de l'accident, et il l'avait vue blêmir violemment avant de détourner les yeux. Mais la scientifique s'était vite reprise et sans dire un mot, avait saisi son matériel et s'était approchée du DHD que la déflagration avait gravement endommagé. Heureusement, l'onde de choc ne s'était pas propagée beaucoup plus loin grâce à l'intervention de Jack qui, faisant preuve de tout son talent de pilote, était parvenu à empêcher le vaisseau de frapper la porte. Daniel n'osait imaginer ce qui se serait passé s'il l'avait percutée alors que Sam et Teal'c n'étaient pas encore ressortis de l'autre coté....

Mais de telles pensées étaient inutiles. Ce qui comptait, c'était que Jack avait réussi à éviter le pire. A les protéger. Une dernière fois.

Hélas, personne ne s'en était sorti indemne pour autant. C'était visible dans la tension qui régnait à la base, dans l'acharnement presque rédempteur que chacun avait mis dans la relocalisation du peuple de P4X-985 et la reconstruction de leur village. Les choses semblaient pourtant aller un peu mieux désormais, excepté pour Sam. Les semaines avaient passé et elle continuait à s'immerger dans son travail à un rythme effréné. Bientôt ses amis interviendraient, mais pas tout de suite. Pas avant qu'ils n'aient un autre échappatoire à sa douleur à lui offrir.

Alors que Daniel était perdu dans ses pensées, le général Hammond était monté sur la rampe et avait pris la parole. Lorsque celui-ci lui adressa un petit signe de la tête il comprit que c'était à son tour. L'archéologue rejoignit le pupitre qui trônait devant la porte monumentale et jeta un regard circulaire à la salle qui lui faisait face.

Partout, les visages affichaient la même affliction profonde. Aucun d'entre eux n'adoptait d'expression de circonstance, chacun semblait réellement touché, comme par une tragédie personnelle. Cette cérémonie n'était pas la première du genre que connaissait le SGC, et il aurait été injuste de dire qu'elle était plus triste ou plus importante que les autres; mais elle était différente. Rien ne serait plus jamais pareils. C'était quelque chose de plus grand qu'eux, et qu'ils partageaient tous. Daniel eut alors la certitude que cette unité serait la clé de leur salut et son discours, dans lequel il avait pourtant mis toute son âme, lui parut cruellement indigne de cet instant. Était-ce aussi cela, que Sam avait pressenti en décidant de garder le silence ?

Pourtant, quelqu'un devait prendre la parole et il avait accepté ce rôle. Il devait maintenant s'y tenir, et le jouer jusqu'au bout. Alors, il déplia les papiers qu'il serrait anxieusement entre ses mains et brisa sans plus attendre le silence qui s'était installé.

Sam se sentait étrangement absente. Tendue à l'extrême, elle avait l'impression que tout son corps était fait de pierre. Des bribes du discours de Daniel lui parvenaient par moments et puis sa voix disparaissait à nouveau. Tout comme le corps de Teal'c contre le sien qui lui semblait par moment si proche, tangible, rassurant. Et qui la seconde d'après paraissait s'éloigner tel un mirage. Elle tentait d'ignorer les tours que lui jouait son esprit mais chaque fois qu'elle croyait y parvenir, elle se sentait irrémédiablement vaciller.

_« Il était de ces hommes qui tracent leur propre voie et ne ploient jamais face au destin. Jack O'Neill était un homme bon parce qu'il l'avait décidé. Pas parce qu'il était né comme cela, ni parce que la vie lui avait particulièrement souri, mais uniquement parce qu'il l'avait choisi et que quoiqu'il arrive, il se battait pour le rester. Et je veux croire que c'est dans de tels combats, que réside toute la grandeur des hommes. Je sais qu'il en doutait, comme je sais que beaucoup ne le voyaient pas ainsi. Mais Jack O'Neill était un grand homme, un homme bon, et il mérite que le monde se souvienne de lui ainsi. »_

En cet instant Sam aurait tout donné pour pouvoir échapper à ses souvenirs, aux images qui la pourchassaient. Elle se revoyait atterrissant sur cette même rampe des semaines plus tôt. Elle se voyait se relever à la hâte et fixer la porte, attendant un miracle qui ne s'était jamais produit. Elle voyait les larmes commencer à couler sur ses joues, ces larmes que sur le moment elle n'avait pas senti. Pourquoi était-elle restée si immobile ? A présent cela lui paraissait tellement stupide. Elle aurait dû dire ou faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Crier ? Oh oui, comme elle aurait aimé avoir crié sa douleur alors, et comme elle aurait aimé pouvoir le faire en cet instant !

_« Comme vous tous, j'ai conscience du chaos qu'à apporté sa disparition parmi nous. Mais je sais aussi que le chaos règne là-dehors. Et comment pourrait-il nous pardonner de rester là en sachant cela ? Et comment nous pardonner à nous même en sachant que nous avons une chance de faire une différence ? Il y a peu j'ai perdu un ami, un frère, mais c'est cette idée qui me permet de tenir malgré tout. Et je sais qu'elle sera du même réconfort pour chacun d'entre nous. »_

Le chaos. Comme toujours Daniel avait su trouver les mots justes. Oui c'était bien le chaos, cette force destructrice qui s'agitait sans répit au plus profond de son être. Qui l'empêchait de dormir la nuit et sapait ses forces chaque jour depuis des semaines... Qui aurait bientôt raison d'elle ?

Plus le temps passait et plus ce doute gagnait son esprit. Combien de temps encore pouvait-elle espérer tenir en se voilant la face comme elle le faisait ? Ces dernière semaines, elle s'était abrutie de travail, espérant qu'à force d'ignorer la réalité celle-ci finirait peut être par abandonner la partie. Chaque matin en se levant, elle se persuadait qu'aujourd'hui serait le jour où tout cela prendrait fin. Aujourd'hui elle en était sûre, il passerait la porte de son laboratoire pour l'inviter au mess et elle comprendrait enfin qu'elle avait imaginé tout ça. Alors, chaque jour, elle venait s'installer à son bureau, travaillant jusqu'à ce que son cerveau ne soit même plus capable de lui rappeler à quel point tout cela était absurde. Mais le soir quand elle s'arrêtait, ou plutôt quand l'un de ses amis la mettait à la porte de son laboratoire, sa raison reprenait ses droits. Elle passait alors ses nuits entre insomnies et cauchemars, dormant juste assez pour pouvoir recommencer son petit tour de passe-passe le jour suivant.

Mais le jeu se terminait maintenant. Alors qu'elle se tenait au milieu de cette salle emplie de gens à l'air grave, de ses amis qui arboraient tous la même mine sombre, comment pouvait-elle encore prétendre que tout ceci n'était pas réel ? Cette fois plus d'échappatoire, plus de faux semblants. La vérité s'imposait peu à peu à son esprit et c'était elle, qui depuis tout à l'heure, la faisait vaciller.

Il était temps de lui dire adieu.

De prononcer ce petit mot qui la délivrerait enfin.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas, pas encore. Elle ne voulait pas se délivrer de ses mensonges, ni de ses espoirs absurdes. Et pour la première fois, elle refusait de s'engager dans cette quête de vérité à laquelle elle avait pourtant dédié sa vie entière.

Quand elle sentit une larme s'échapper de ses yeux, Sam sut qu'elle perdait du terrain et que la vérité s'insinuait en elle au mépris de tous ces efforts. Elle se sentit prise au piège. C'est alors qu'en relevant la tête, elle croisa le regard de Daniel. Et la vérité était là aussi. Intense, inévitable, douloureuse. Mais soudain, ce fut tout simplement trop, et avant qu'elle ne parvienne à se rendre compte de ce qu'elle faisait, elle était en train de courir à perdre haleine dans le parking de la base.

Elle avait à peine conscience du décor qui défilait autour d'elle et des gémissements de douleur qui tentaient par moment de s'échapper de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Mais même là, la vérité la poursuivait encore. Elle revoyait les dernières années de sa vie, ses erreurs, ses mensonges... Ses espoirs aussi. Des espoirs qu'elle pensait avoir repoussé depuis longtemps.

Sam étouffa un énième gémissement de douleur et accéléra encore. Écrasée par sa souffrance, suffoquée par les sanglots qu'elle ne cherchait même plus à refouler, tout ce qu'elle voulait pour l'instant c'était courir et oublier. Courir jusqu'à ce que ses jambes n'aient plus la force de la porter et qu'elle tombe là, quelque part, où personne ne viendrait lui rappeler qu'elle venait de perdre l'homme qu'elle aimait.

* * *

**-8-**

**Minnesota, chalet de Jack, le lendemain**

Sam eut un sursaut de soulagement en réalisant qu'elle y était enfin. Après avoir couru jusqu'à l'épuisement à travers la ville, pris plusieurs bus et marché à nouveau pendant plus d'une heure, elle était arrivée devant son chalet.

Et à la minute même où elle entra, elle sut que c'était sûrement la pire idée qu'elle ait eut depuis des années, voire depuis toujours. Parmi tous les endroits où elle aurait pu aller, celui ci était sans nul doute celui qu'elle aurait du éviter à tous prix. Alors pourquoi était-elle venue y chercher refuge ?

Ici tout portait la marque de sa présence, et en quelque sorte, de toutes ces choses qui les avaient séparés. Des photos de son ancienne famille, des souvenirs de l'armée, un désordre dans lequel seul un célibataire endurci pouvait supporter de vivre....

Ici, elle n'était pas à sa place.

Seulement voilà, dans ce lieu tout était resté intact; tel qu'il l'avait laissé quelques semaines plus tôt. Tout était resté parfaitement inchangé. Chaque objet abandonné là semblait attendre le retour du propriétaire des lieux comme une évidence, et l'empreinte qu'il avait laissé aux quatre coins de la pièce semblait indélébile, immuable. C'était comme si tous les évènements qui avaient eu lieu ces derniers temps n'étaient jamais parvenus jusque là.

Et à cet instant, c'était une illusion dans laquelle elle voulait perdre pied.

Comme la nuit tombait et que la température commençait à chuter elle aussi, Sam décida d'allumer la cheminée. Elle rassembla tout ce dont elle avait besoin, alluma le foyer et dénicha une vieille couverture avant de prendre place sur le canapé.

Ramenant ses jambes contre sa poitrine, s'enroulant dans la couverture, elle laissa ses yeux se perdre dans les flammes et au plus profond d'elle-même, appela de ses vœux chaque souvenir de Jack qu'elle put ramener à elle.

Elle songea alors que c'était une vie qu'elle aurait pu vivre, qu'elle aurait pu apprendre à aimer. Se tenir là comme à cet instant, sur ce canapé dans son chalet, à le regarder s'occuper du feu. Elle se rappelait l'avoir vu faire cela tant de fois en mission que cette image s'imposa à son esprit avec une incroyable clarté. D'un de ses gestes lent et précis il remuerait les cendres avec un morceau de bois, le feu se reflétant dans l'ambre de ses prunelles et y faisant danser des flammes dorées. Un pli apparaissant entre ses sourcils légèrement froncés comme à chaque fois qu'il se concentrait sur sa tâche….

Et puis il se serait retourné vers elle, lui souriant avec tendresse, avant de venir s'asseoir à ses cotés. Sam se serra davantage contre le dossier du canapé et ferma les yeux. Il lui semblait presque qu'elle pouvait sentir son parfum, son bras puissant la serrant fort comme par peur qu'elle ne disparaisse, sa chaleur apaisant la douleur qui meurtrissait sa chair.

Mais soudain, le rêve sembla s'évanouir aussi vite qu'il s'était formé. Alors, elle voulut le supplier de ne pas l'abandonner, de rester contre elle, maintenant et pour toujours. Pourtant, seul un long gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres. Et quand elle tourna la tête pour se blottir encore davantage contre lui, sa joue ne rencontra que la surface lisse et froide du cuir où vinrent s'échouer ses larmes brûlante.

Quand elle se réveilla, le feu dans la cheminée n'était plus que braise et le silence de la nuit avait fait place à celui, plus lourd, des heures précédents l'aube. Sam passa une main fatiguée sur ses yeux encore rouges et se redressa en grimaçant. La position dans laquelle elle avait trouvé le sommeil lui avait causé des courbatures dans tout le corps et elle se sentait fiévreuse, la tête comme prise dans un étau invisible. Elle s'appuya sur l'accoudoir du canapé et se leva en chancelant. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, elle ne se souvenait même pas de son dernier repas, et son corps épuisé par des veilles incessantes ne semblait pas avoir beaucoup apprécié le petit périple qui l'avait amenée ici. Rejetant ces préoccupations dans un coin de son esprit, elle commença à se diriger vers la chambre de Jack d'une démarche mal assurée. Arrivée dans la pièce, elle se dirigea directement vers la commode simple qui faisait face à la porte. Elle l'ouvrit et y prit un vieux tee-shirt beaucoup trop grand pour elle puis se déshabilla machinalement, aucune pensée ne semblant capable de percer le brouillard qui avait pris possession de son esprit. Elle se tourna alors vers le lit, et grimaça en portant une main à sa tempe. La douleur grandissait, à l'image de cette cacophonie de murmures qui envahissait sa tête mais qu'elle ne parvenait plus à comprendre. Elle tenta alors de l'ignorer et alla se glisser dans les draps défaits, n'aspirant plus qu'à un sommeil sans rêves où toutes ces voix la laisseraient en paix.

Cette fois elle fut réveillée par la lumière du jour filtrant à travers les rideaux à demi tirés de la large fenêtre. Elle roula sur le coté et enfouit sa tête dans l'oreiller, autant pour se libérer de l'éclat du soleil qui l'éblouissait que pour étouffer les larmes qui revenaient déjà l'assaillir.

Quelques heures. Voila tout ce à quoi elle avait eu le droit. Quelques heures de répit où son corps avait succombé à l'épuisement, la plongeant dans un sommeil profond. Mais la trêve avait été de courte durée. Dès son réveil la douleur était revenue la frapper de plein fouet, surgissant des coins sombres où la nuit l'avait forcée à se tapir et où elle avait attendu. Attendu que sa proie sorte enfin de sa retraite paisible à la limite de l'inconscience pour revenir la hanter avec toujours plus de force.

Consciente que la lutte était inégale, si ce n'était perdue d'avance, Sam fit la seule chose que ses maigres forces lui permettaient encore. Inspirant profondément en prévision de la souffrance à venir, elle roula sur le dos et sans même tenter de se débattre, s'abandonna à elle.

Quelques heures passèrent avant qu'elle ne trouve enfin la force de se lever. Sa tête à présent reposée semblait décidée à reprendre la situation en main et elle se surprit à ériger mentalement une liste de ses priorités. Pour le moment elle devait trouver quelque chose à manger. Ensuite elle pourrait peut être se laver et après.... Elle se souvint brusquement de sa récente haine pour le mot après. Après c'était l'avenir, c'était continuer. Autant dire tout sauf ce à quoi elle voulait penser. Au diable le après ! Après devrait attendre de devenir maintenant pour qu'elle daigne s'y intéresser.

Elle songea soudain que si quelque chose de grave se passait, personne ne serait en mesure de la trouver. Elle était partie brutalement de la cérémonie et sa voiture devait toujours se trouver sur le parking de la base. Mais alors qu'elle commençait à se demander si ce n'était pas mieux ainsi, une idée fit jour dans son esprit. A la seconde même où ils constateraient qu'elle n'était pas plus chez elle qu'au SGC, Daniel, Teal'c et Janet sauraient où la trouver. Elle se souvint du regard qu'elle avait échangé avec l'archéologue pendant ces quelques secondes, juste avant qu'elle ne s'enfuie. Pendant un bref instant ils avaient lu en l'autre le reflet de leur douleur soudainement mise à nue. Et cette muette plainte partagée, qui d'ordinaire les aurait peut être soulagés, leur avait cette fois laissé un goût encore plus amer.

Non seulement il saurait où elle se trouvait mais elle lui faisait confiance pour, avec l'aide de ses amis, tout faire afin que personne ne vienne la déranger dans sa retraite solitaire.

Forte de cette certitude, elle se dirigea donc vers la cuisine à la recherche de quelque chose susceptible de calmer sa faim. Au bout de quelques minutes elle était parvenue à rassembler de quoi faire un rapide repas, si tant est qu'un bol de Froot Loops et de la bière puisse être considéré comme un repas. Malgré elle, Sam sentit un sourire venir à ses lèvres à la vue du butin posé devant elle. Et le pire c'était que rien de tout ceci ne l'étonnait vraiment. Mais son sourire disparut aussitôt quand elle songea qu'à part un ou deux détails de ce genre, elle ne connaissait rien de la vie de son supérieur.

Les rares discussions qu'elle avait partagées seule avec lui avaient toujours concerné les mêmes choses. Ensemble, ils parlaient de leur travail bien sûr, et le plus souvent de leurs amis communs. D'astronomie parfois, et à quelques reprises, de leur expérience en tant que militaires. Mais ce qu'ils aimaient, leurs vies en dehors de la base, leurs aspirations, avaient toujours fait parti d'un terrain qu'aucun d'eux n'osait explorer. Un peu par peur, un peu par lucidité, ils avaient tacitement convenu de ne jamais franchir cette limite. Cette loi du silence avait rendu les choses un peu plus faciles à accepter, comme une ligne solide et rassurante au milieu de cette relation indéfinissable qui les unissait.

Une règle qui les empêchait de transgresser toutes les autres.

Et aujourd'hui ?

Aujourd'hui, elle voyait qu'ils avaient vécu dans une illusion, et rien de plus. Car maintenant qu'elle se savait privée de sa présence à jamais; ne rien savoir, ne rien connaître de lui, n'était d'aucun soulagement. Au contraire, c'était un vide qui la torturait, une inconnue dans l'équation qui la rongeait. Ils avaient été comme des enfants maladroits, se blessant dans leur petit jeu stupide, dessinant une ligne dans le sable et prétendant que c'était une muraille.

Qu'aurait-elle donné pour avoir compris tout cela avant ? Pour fouler du pied cette ligne ridicule qui était censé les protéger et affronter leurs démons, au lieu de les ignorer ?

Sam emmena son repas jusqu'au salon, puis balaya la pièce du regard. Il était peut être trop tard pour lui dire tout ce qu'elle avait sur le coeur, mais il n'était pas trop tard pour apprendre. Dans cet endroit se trouvaient certaines des réponses aux questions qu'elle n'avait jamais osé poser, et elle avait terriblement soif de toutes ces vérités.

Les jours suivants furent donc entièrement consacrés à sa minutieuse enquête. Observant méthodiquement, trouvant réconfort dans cette étude où elle mettait toute la rigueur scientifique dont elle était capable, Sam apprenait. Les insomnies et les crises de larmes se succédaient encore mais elle reprenait peu à peu pied, donnant un sens à ce passé dans lequel elle s'était enfermée depuis qu'il les avait quittés.

Elle connaissait maintenant la musique qu'il aimait, les CD qu'il avait écoutés au point de faire apparaître une myriade de rayures sur leur face argentée et ceux qu'il avait cédé à l'emprise de la poussière et de l'oubli. Les livres qu'il avait commencés puis abandonnés aux quatre coins du chalet, dès que son attention volatile avait été attirée ailleurs. Les matchs de hockey qu'il avait enregistrés quand il était à la base ou en mission, et un tee-shirt de son équipe de base-ball favorite que Sam ne quittait quasiment plus. Son coté du lit préféré dont l'oreiller portait encore la marque de son passage, la précision toute militaire avec laquelle il rangeait son matériel de pêche, et son carnet rangé près de ses livres d'astronomie...

Elle avait passé des heures à feuilleter presque religieusement ce petit cahier écrit de sa main, où se mêlaient observations faites à l'aide de son télescope et dessins griffonnés machinalement. Elle connaissait ce genre de croquis pour l'avoir vu en tracer de similaires au cours de certains de leur briefings, et elle se rappelait son agacement quand elle le surprenait à ce genre d'activités alors qu'elle parlait. Mais tout d'un coup, rien ne lui semblait plus important que l'agencement hasardeux de ces courbes et de ces griffonnages, sortis tout droit d'un esprit qui lui avait toujours échappé et en même temps irrésistiblement séduit.

Et puis, dans une marge entre un dessin de constellation et les paroles d'une chanson qui avait dû passer à la radio à ce moment là, elle avait trouvé un petit smiley avec les mots « demander à Carter » inscrits en dessous. Quelques mots si simple, mais qui avait soudainement fais accélérer les battements de son coeur.

Pourquoi toutes ces petites choses lui paraissaient soudainement si importantes, elle n'en était pas certaine, mais elles semblaient l'apaiser. Alors Sam les emmagasinait dans un coin de sa mémoire, où elle les chérissait de toutes ses forces. Et petit à petit, elle changeait les traces qu'il avait laissées en souvenirs qui auraient pu être les leurs, et qui le devenaient. Ce chalet qui avait si longtemps été source de mystère, et d'une sorte de peur superstitieuse, avait cessé d'être un terrain inconnu. Et d'une certaine manière, lui aussi cessait peu à peu d'être cet inconnu qu'elle avait aimé.

Elle avait gagné le droit d'être ici, elle y avait trouvé sa place.

C'était une consolation bien maigre, un effort presque pathétique, mais c'était tout ce qu'elle avait. Et alors qu'elle s'y accrochait avec toute l'énergie qui restait encore en elle, elle y puisa un réconfort insoupçonné.

Un matin pourtant, environ une semaine après son arrivée au chalet, elle sentit sa tristesse revenir avec plus d'intensité. Elle avait besoin de quelque chose, mais elle ignorait quoi. Se disant que la réponse lui viendrait peut être en s'aérant l'esprit, Sam sortit et alla se promener dans les environs.

Mais lorsqu'elle fit demi-tour pour retourner au chalet une heure plus tard, elle décida d'emprunter un chemin différent et fut étonnée d'apercevoir une voiture garée sur le bord de la route déserte. En s'approchant Sam la reconnut sans peine, et avisa l'homme affalé sur le siège avec amusement.

La jeune femme frappa contre la fenêtre et l'occupant du véhicule se réveilla en sursaut avant de poser sur elle un regard encore lourd de sommeil. Puis il se frotta les yeux, se redressa, et abaissa la fenêtre qui les séparaient.

- Bonjour Daniel.

- Bonjour.

- Otez moi d'un doute, vous ne seriez pas en train de m'espionner par hasard ? demanda-t-elle en souriant.

- Les donuts et la paire de jumelle sont dans le coffre.

- Mmmm... Vous n'êtes pas très doué hein ?

- Vous venez seulement de me remarquer, c'est déjà pas si mal, répondit-il avec une fierté feinte.

- Vous êtes là depuis quand ?

- Hier.

Sam le regarda un instant puis s'appuya sur la portière de la voiture :

- Sérieusement Daniel, que faites-vous ici ?

- Après votre départ nous avons vu que votre voiture était toujours là, et nous nous sommes dit que vous auriez peut être besoin d'un chauffeur. Quand vous aurez décidé de revenir bien entendu.

- Pourquoi n'êtes vous pas venu me voir ?

- Je pensais que vous voudriez rester encore un peu seule.

- Et donc, vous avez passé la nuit dans votre voiture.

Elle lui sourit, ne pouvant s'empêcher de se sentir coupable d'avoir obligé son meilleur ami à dormir dehors alors que l'hiver rendait les nuits si froides dans cette région.

- Allez sortez de là, j'ai préparé du café.

Le jeune homme l'interrogea du regard et Sam sentit immédiatement son sentiment de culpabilité refaire surface. Ces derniers temps, sa douleur l'avait aveuglée au point de délaisser ses plus proches amis. Des amis qui au lieu de lui en tenir rigueur, faisaient visiblement tout pour se montrer prévenants envers elle.

- Daniel, ne m'obligez pas à vous traîner de force à l'intérieur.

Il lui sourit, et prit ses lunettes sur le tableau de bord avant de la suivre. Quelques minutes plus tard ils étaient assis face à face autour de la table du salon et Sam regardait son ami réchauffer ses mains engourdies en les pressant contre sa tasse de café chaud. Puis elle remarqua qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter de fréquents regards à sa montre.

- A quelle heure devez vous faire votre rapport exactement ?

L'archéologue ne tenta même pas de nier :

- Teal'c et Janet l'attendent pour dans une demie heure.

- Je vois....

- Et le général Hammond à midi.

- Mais c'est une vraie conspiration !

- Vous seriez surpris de voir jusqu'où elle remonte....

- Vous savez que vous ressemblez de façon inquiétante à Simmons quand vous faites cette tête là ? le taquina la jeune femme avec un sourire narquois.

- Sam.... murmura-t-il dans une grimace, est-on vraiment obligé d'en venir aux insultes si vite ?

Elle sourit et but une gorgée de café. Cette discussion avec Daniel la détendait, et déjà, elle se sentait un peu mieux. Après tous ces jours passés au chalet avec sombres pensées pour seule compagnie, cette conversation lui faisait beaucoup de bien. Évidemment, son isolement lui avait été nécessaire dans un premier temps, et elle se sentait reconnaissante envers ses amis de lui avoir laissé cette chance. Mais cela comme toute chose, devait avoir une fin. Elle venait de comprendre que ce dont elle avait besoin à présent, c'était d'être avec eux. Et de sauter le pas qui la ramènerait dans la réalité. Il était temps pour elle d'affronter à nouveau ses responsabilités. Ses responsabilités envers ses amis, ses responsabilités envers son travail aussi, pour lequel elle se savait indispensable.

- Et bien je crois que vous allez devoir remettre vos rapport à plus tard.

Daniel pesa ses paroles quelques secondes et une lueur illumina ses yeux clairs :

- Il est temps de rentrer ?

- Il est temps de rentrer.

Elle vida sa tasse devant le regard attentif de son ami et se leva.

- Laissez moi juste le temps de me préparer.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et elle quitta la pièce. Mais au moment où elle allait s'engager dans le couloir, elle se retourna et le fixa droit dans les yeux:

- Merci, Daniel.

Il lui dédia un sourire chaleureux mais ne répondit pas.

Il n'y avait rien à ajouter.

* * *

**-9-**

**????**

C'était une belle soirée, du moins dans son souvenir. Le ciel clair laissait entrevoir les étoiles et les lunes qui baignaient le paysage de leur douce lumière bleutée. Partout, elle s'écoulait paisiblement cette vie qui bientôt, serait piétinée dans la rage des combats et noyée dans le sang de la défaite. Elle était juste là, dans les rêves des villageois endormis, et plus loin, dans le bruissement des arbres sous le vent et le cri d'un oiseau de proie rentrant de sa chasse.

Il avait alors regardé, en contrebas, le village où il avait grandi, et il avait pendant un bref instant trouvé la paix. Bien sûr le doute rongeait encore son cœur, ce doute qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis l'arrivée de ces étrangers, et depuis qu'il avait entendu leurs paroles. Mais en cet instant précis, entre les bras protecteurs de la nuit et dans cet endroit si familier, il avait senti que tout était possible. Il avait confusément eu le pressentiment que si le doute l'assaillait aujourd'hui avec tant de force c'est qu'il avait toujours été là. Que les dieux ne soient pas, peut être était-ce la réponse à une question qu'il se posait depuis toujours, à un désir qu'il avait toujours secrètement nourri.

La liberté...

Oui, en cette nuit où tout semblait possible, il avait réussi à croire en ce singulier espoir comme jamais auparavant. Il avait réussi à croire en un avenir fait de liberté, peu importe ce qu'en serait le prix.

Mais il avait alors vu l'un des étrangers s'approcher vers lui d'un pas vif, l'appareil crachotant des sons étranges dans la main. Comment appelaient ils cela déjà ? Une radio, lui chuchota une petite voix. Oui c'était cela, une radio. Il était venu lui annoncer l'arrivée du dieu - ou plutôt du faux dieu ? - peu lui importait à présent. Ils arrivaient et ils étaient armés.

Puis il se rappelait d'un déchaînement de sensations envahissant sa tête. Des cris des villageois mêlés au bruit assourdissant des combats…. D'une odeur de sang et de chair brûlée alors que les premières maisons incendiées s'écroulaient sur elles même, emprisonnant leurs occupants à jamais. Ce feu qui réchauffait sa peau luisante de sueur et de sang, et qui éclairait la scène comme pour lui permettre d'en graver chaque atrocité dans son esprit. La fumée que le vent portait jusqu'à lui et lui piquait les yeux, l'aveuglant presque. Et les cris... Encore ces cris qui le hanteraient sans doute pour toujours… Et puis soudain un brusque sursaut de son corps semblant l'alerter de quelque chose, lui permettant de se retourner juste à temps pour voir le bout d'une lance pointée vers lui se mettre à rougeoyer dans la nuit.

Kanti se redressa soudain et ouvrit les yeux. La nuit enveloppait la pièce où il se trouvait, autour de lui les souffles des autres prisonniers s'élevaient anarchiquement dans l'obscurité.

Encore un cauchemar.

Sachant qu'il ne retrouverait sûrement pas le sommeil, il enfila sa chemise usée et se leva sans bruit. Une fois dehors, il respira à pleins poumons l'air pur de la nuit. Mais le souvenir de la fumée et de la chair brûlée vinrent immédiatement le teinter d'un goût âpre et il dut crisper la mâchoire en fermant les yeux pour combattre la nausée qui commençait à l'envahir. Faisant quelques pas, il alla s'asseoir contre le mur et appuya sa tête lasse contre lui.

La plupart du temps, il était tellement épuisé qu'il suffisait qu'il se couche pour sombrer dans un sommeil lourd et sans rêves. Mais parfois… Parfois, quand il n'était pas assez fatigué ou qu'il n'arrivait plus à ignorer la douleur sourde qui martelait son corps, il ne sombrait dans le sommeil que pour quelques heures. Se réveillant invariablement après le même cauchemar, et toujours au même instant.

Voilà maintenant une éternité lui semblait-il qu'il était dans ce camp, et ce souvenir ne le quittait jamais, se rappelant à lui dans toute son insupportable clarté… Il rêvait des quelques heures précédent l'attaque, puis des combats, et enfin de ce guerrier le visant de son arme.

Parmi les siens, nul n'avait survécu, il était le dernier. Des étrangers venus par l'anneau certains avaient péri en combattant, d'autres s'étaient enfuis vers la forêt… D'abord il les avait haïs pour leur lâcheté, il avait même souhaité qu'ils meurent tous, de sa main s'il le fallait, mais à présent cela lui semblait sans importance. Seule restait la douleur de sa solitude, la conscience effroyable d'être le dernier... Et d'avoir tout perdu. Il laissa alors son regard se promener sur les hautes palissades qui lui faisaient face, le toisant de haut comme un vulgaire animal en cage.

La liberté…

Elle semblait lui échapper sans cesse et il se sentait tout d'un coup terriblement las. Puisqu'il avait décidé de croire en elle et qu'elle lui avait échappé, puisqu'il avait décidé de tout risquer et qu'il avait tout perdu, puisqu'il s'était battu et qu'il avait été défait… Que lui restai-il, sinon la mort, à espérer ?

* * *

**-10-**

Les premiers temps furent une torture.

Oh bien sûr, Sam avait prévu que son retour au SGC serait compliqué... Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Mais la réalité s'était avérée encore bien pire. Parfois, une souffrance inattendue venait griffer son âme et alors, même ses résolutions les plus tenaces et tout l'amour de ses amis ne suffisaient à l'empêcher de sombrer.

Certains jours, en arrivant le matin dans le parking de la base, elle pouvait rester une éternité assise dans sa voiture. Attendant de retrouver la volonté de se lever pour faire ces quelques pas, autrefois si anodins, jusqu'à l'élévateur. Quand elle tardait trop, Teal'c la rejoignait et ils restaient ensemble, silencieux, jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par sortir.

Samantha Carter avait pris peur du noir.

C'était risible, mais elle s'en moquait. Du moins tant que son ami était là pour lui servir d'escorte. En fait, ce n'était pas tant le noir qui l'effrayait que la lumière qui se trouvait au bout. Car elle savait qu'à la minute où elle franchissait les portes de cet ascenseur, sa vie lui échappait à nouveau. Qu'elle le veuille ou non, une nouvelle journée commençait. Une journée où elle devait jouer son rôle. Le SGC ne pouvait se permettre de perdre deux de ses officiers en si peu de temps, et de toute façon, elle n'avait jamais été de ceux qui abandonnent. Alors, dans cet ascenseur, elle redevenait le major Carter, avec tout ce que cela impliquait.

Mais comment être cette personne à nouveau, alors qu'au plus profond d'elle même, tant de choses avaient changé ? Mentir était la seule réponse qui lui était venue à l'esprit. Dissimuler à tous que la personne sur laquelle ils comptaient tant n'était qu'une illusion, exhibée devant leurs yeux dans l'unique but de les rassurer. Ne pas leur dire que cette personne, qu'ils étaient tous si heureux de voir de retour parmi eux, avait cessé d'exister des semaines auparavant.

Rien ne demande plus de force et de courage que l'honnêteté, et Sam n'avait plus ni cette force, ni ce courage en elle.

Ses efforts avaient un prix mais cela fonctionnait aux yeux de toute la base, qui voyait dans cette résurrection miracle une raison d'espérer et de tourner la page. Quant à ses amis proches.... Ils la regardaient se débattre pour se maintenir sur ce piédestal qu'on lui avait imposé. Craignant par moment de la voir trébucher, mais toujours fiers des efforts qu'elle faisait, et des petites victoires qu'elle remportait.

Autour d'elle la vie semblait s'être décidée à reprendre son cours. Teal'c et Daniel partaient parfois en mission avec d'autres équipes et elle-même progressait rapidement dans ses recherches en laboratoire. Le général Hammond leur avait même fait part de son intention de renvoyer SG-1 sur le terrain très bientôt. Il l'aurait d'ailleurs sûrement fait depuis longtemps s'il avait pu trouver un officier à mettre à la tête de l'équipe. Mais visiblement, les recherches qu'il avait menées avec l'aide de Teal'c et Daniel s'était révélée plus compliquées qu'il ne l'avait prévu. Quant à Sam, elle préférait rester en dehors de tout cela. Bien évidemment, elle savait que le jour où quelqu'un viendrait prendre sa place arriverait tôt ou tard, mais elle n'avait pas besoin d'y participer activement. Et de toute façon, elle faisait confiance à ses amis pour mettre la bonne personne à ce poste.

Elle aurait aimé qu'il soit aussi facile de combler le vide qui la transperçait. Elle avait appris à mettre des mots dessus, à l'apprivoiser, mais quoi qu'elle fasse elle ne pouvait le combler. Peu à peu, Sam avait accepté qu'il fasse partie intégrante d'elle-même, comme certaines cicatrices qu'elle avait rapportées de ses combats et qu'elle ne voyait même plus.

Mais il y a avait toujours ces instants, désormais rares mais toujours aussi douloureux, où elle n'était plus capable de voir quoi que ce soit d'autre. Où ce vide lui paraissait être la seule chose qui demeurait en elle, aspirant tout le reste : souvenirs, joies, douleurs, pour les changer en autant de regrets. Il y a deux ans de cela, elle avait compris les sentiments qui s'étaient insinués en elle petit à petit, en silence, depuis qu'il était entré dans sa vie. Malheureusement, elle avait aussi immédiatement su qu'elle n'avait pas le droit d'y succomber. Tant de choses étaient en jeu ! Alors, elle avait acceptée le fait qu'ils n'auraient jamais d'avenir commun, mais qu'il ferait toujours partie de sa vie. A présent, pouvait-elle accepter qu'il ne fasse plus partie que de son passé ? Qu'elle doive trouver autre chose pour donner un sens à sa vie ?

Après sa rupture avec Jonas elle avait trouvé refuge dans le travail, et quelques temps plus tard, au Pentagone, elle avait été mise au courant du projet porte des étoiles. C'était une occasion inespérée, une opportunité unique pour une scientifique comme elle. Et le travail de toute une vie. Alors Sam avait cru que cela lui suffirait peut être, que c'était une chose si exaltante et si unique qu'elle pourrait y dédier chaque parcelle de son être et de ses pensées.

Mais les années avaient passées et aujourd'hui cela ne lui suffisait plus, de nouveau elle aspirait à autre chose. Alors elle cherchait un chemin par lequel s'échapper, quelque chose pour atténuer le sentiment de vide qu'elle ressentait et la douleur qui ne la quittait plus. Et elle l'avait trouvé au chalet. Dans cet endroit elle pouvait se sentir un peu plus proche de lui, alors il exerçait une sorte d'envoûtement sur elle. Quand elle était là-bas, c'était comme si la vie pouvait se limiter aux quatre murs qui l'entouraient. Il n'y avait rien d'autre au delà, rien d'autre hormis ça. Cette réalité, ce présent qu'elle pouvait toucher. Il effaçait le passé et ces souffrances, l'avenir aussi...

Cet avenir où il ne serait plus.

Cet avenir auquel elle se savait irrémédiablement condamnée.

* * *

**-11-**

**SGC, Salle des commandes de la porte**

Daniel rejeta son dos sur le dossier de la chaise et resta interdit l'espace d'un instant. Puis il se tourna vers le sergent Harriman qui le regardait, lui aussi étrangement immobile.

- Depuis combien de temps le général Hammond est-il avec SG-6 ?

- Plus d'une heure, il devrait avoir fini dans un instant.

- Très bien, dès qu'il sortira faites-lui écouter la transmission. Je vais prévenir Sam et Teal'c.

L'archéologue se leva et partit en direction de l'ascenseur. Il savait que ses amis se trouvaient dans le laboratoire de la scientifique à travailler sur une arme goa'uld ramené par SG-7 quelques jours plus tôt.

Il monta donc dans l'ascenseur et appuya sur l'étage des laboratoires. Une infirmière le salua mais il ne l'entendit pas, perdu dans le flot de pensées qui avait envahi son esprit. Encore incertain quant à la portée de cette étrange nouvelle, il savait au moins une chose : ils n'avaient pas le droit de rester les bras croisés.

Kanti...

Kanti, le guerrier de P4X-985 que tous croyaient mort, était en vie. Le tok'ra chargé de reprendre le travail de Lithéas avait retrouvé sa trace dans un camp de travail appartenant au goa'uld Aker. C'était l'endroit où étaient envoyés les prisonniers fait par son armée, et d'une manière qui leur était encore inconnue, Kanti avait été amené là-bas.

Seul survivant, mais bel et bien là.

Par leur faute.

Apparemment, l'une des missions de Lithéas avait été de créer une révolte à l'intérieur de ce même camp afin de déstabiliser le pouvoir du goa'uld. Une mission qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de mener à bien avant de mourir.

Et là encore, ils en étaient responsables.

Alors, Daniel en était convaincu, leur devoir était d'y aller et d'accomplir cette mission. Ils le devaient à Kanti, à Lithéas qui avait donné sa vie pour les sauver, aux humains et jaffas détenus là-bas et qu'ils avaient une chance de pouvoir délivrer. C'était une mission risquée mais les informations qu'avait pu collecter leur allié tok'ra représentaient un avantage de taille. Et quelle équipe, mieux que celle qui était revenue des flammes même de l'enfer, pouvait espérer réussir un tel exploit ?

* * *

**SGC, salle de briefing, le lendemain**

SG-1 était en salle de briefing en compagnie du général Hammond et du tok'ra Olbann. Sam avait d'abord été déçue de ne pas voir son père, ce que le tok'ra avait rapidement remarqué :

- Selmak n'a pas pu m'accompagner, il est actuellement pris par une mission d'une grande importance sur une planète éloignée. Néanmoins, il a été informé de la mort du colonel O'Neill et de la raison de ma visite ici, et il fera tout son possible pour prendre contact avec vous dès qu'il le pourra.

La façon dont le tok'ra avait évoqué les récents évènements, de sa voix monocorde et sans ciller, avait agi sur Sam comme un électro-choc. Au SGC, personne ne parlait de « la mort du colonel O'Neill », et encore moins comme s'il ne s'agissait que d'une information parmi d'autres. Du moins devant elle, songea Sam en voyant les trois terriens échanger des regards lourds de sens. Elle venait de s'apercevoir qu'elle était sûrement la seule dans toute la base à éviter le sujet avec obstination. Et elle venait également de prendre conscience du mal qu'avaient dû se donner les gens auprès desquels elle travaillait pour lui éviter ce genre de rappel à l'ordre trop brutal.

- Avez-vous obtenu de nouvelles informations depuis votre dernière transmission ? enchaîna immédiatement le général.

- J'ai étudié plus en avant les rapports de Lithéas et je pense avoir un moyen de vous faire pénétrer dans le camp.

- J'imagine qu'ils doivent davantage se soucier d'empêcher les gens de sortir que d'y rentrer.... supposa Daniel .

- C'est exact. Voilà pourquoi je devrais être en mesure de faire entrer un groupe restreint de personnes désarmées sans que cela ne soit remarqué.

- Désarmées ?

Hammond fronça les sourcils, il n'était jamais rassuré quand il s'agissait d'envoyer ses hommes au combat sans quoi que soit pour se défendre. Même quand il s'agissait de sa meilleure équipe.

- C'est en effet ce que dicte la prudence. Quelques prisonniers en plus est une chose, mais des armes risqueraient d'attirer l'attention.

- Ça me rappelle quelque chose.... glissa Daniel après un regard à ses coéquipiers.

- Si vous faites référence à votre mission sur Netu, sachez que les choses risquent fort d'être très différentes, démentit aussitôt leur allié. Aker est loin de disposer d'un pouvoir aussi important que l'était celui de Sokar, le camp est beaucoup moins grand, ainsi que moins bien gardé. C'est la raison pour laquelle il avait été choisi pour cette mission.

- Et vous disposez d'autres informations à propos de ce camp ? demanda Sam en désignant un petit appareil que le tok'ra venait de sortir d'une de ses poches.

Quand il le plaça au centre de la table elle reconnu un projecteur holographique tok'ra. Olbann l'activa et ils virent apparaître l'image d'une planète glacée:

- Iméria, la planète sur laquelle il se trouve dispose d'un climat froid et instable. Le camp est situé au coeur d'un réseau de chantiers dans lesquels Aker fait travailler les prisonniers. En raison du peu de gardes se trouvant là-bas, l'organisation interne est régie par des groupes rivaux appelés confréries. Aker n'intervient pas tant que les chantiers fonctionnent comme il le demande car cela lui permet de réduire ses effectifs sur la planète. En revanche, si le major Carter souhaite prendre part à cette opération...

- J'en ferai partie, affirma Sam d'un ton catégorique.

Ils la regardèrent tous quelques instants puis Olbann se tourna vers Hammond qui lui fit signe de continuer.

- Vous devrez donc vous tenir à l'écart de ces confréries. C'est un camp de prisonniers, et en tant que femme vous seriez immédiatement considérée comme une monnaie d'échange.

- Mais je doute qu'ils ne se montrent trop curieux si nous restons discrets n'est-ce pas ? intervint Daniel.

Le tok'ra hocha la tête et Sam se sentit soulagée. Elle avait craint un instant que le général ne préfère la retirer de cette mission pour plus de sécurité. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû intervenir comme elle l'avait fait mais l'idée de rester à l'écart lui était insupportable. Heureusement, son supérieur avait semblé accepter le regard d'excuse qu'elle lui avait adressé. Après toutes ces semaines où il avait plusieurs fois tenté de lui faire quitter son laboratoire pour des missions scientifiques off world, il devait sûrement voir son envie de participer à cette opération comme une amélioration. Une fois que son attention et celle du général Hammond furent revenues sur lui, le tok'ra poursuivit :

- Si vous parvenez à mener la rébellion à bien il vous faudra ensuite me faire parvenir un message. Le poste de garde principal est doté d'une salle de communication permettant de transmettre des signaux à très longue portée. Aker n'ayant pas assez de vaisseaux pour en laisser en orbite autour de la planète, ma présence attirerait immédiatement les soupçons et risquerait de compromettre toute la mission.

- Disposez vous d'informations précises sur les gardes au service d'Aker ? questionna Teal'c.

Olbann hocha la tête et tendit sa main vers son appareil. La projection changea et ils purent voir un plan rapproché de la zone habitée de la planète, parsemé de points de couleur rouge accompagnés d'écritures en dialecte goa'uld :

- Lithéas avait réussi à réunir de nombreuses informations sur leurs effectifs, leur armement et leurs positions. De plus, les autres prisonniers vous donneront un important avantage numérique.

- La difficulté est donc de mener la rébellion à bien, fit remarquer Daniel, ensuite nous n'aurons pas de mal à prendre possession de la porte et à repartir avant qu'Aker n'ait le temps de réagir.

Tous acquiéscèrent en silence et Olbann désactiva le projecteur holographique.

- Quand pourrions nous partir ? interrogea Sam.

- Dès que possible. J'ai un vaisseau à disposition sur une planète d'un système proche de celui d'Iméria et je pourrai vous informer des derniers détails pendant le voyage.

- Combien de temps nous faudra-t-il pour atteindre la planète ?

- Moins d'une semaine.

Tous se tournèrent alors vers Hammond qui laissa son regard glisser sur eux durant quelques secondes :

- Très bien, SG-1, vous avez mon feu vert. Toutefois, comme nous ne pouvons vous fournir ni armes ni renforts afin de ne pas attirer l'attention je vous demande d'agir avec la plus grande prudence.

- A vos ordres mon général, acquiesça la militaire avec gratitude.

- Bonne chance.

- Merci mon général.

- Merci, renchérit Daniel alors qu'Hammond se levait déjà pour quitter la salle.

Puis l'archéologue partit immédiatement en compagnie d'Olbann, si bien que la minute suivante, Sam et Teal'c demeuraient seuls en salle de briefing :

- Appréhendez-vous cette mission major Carter ?

La militaire accrocha son regard à celui de son ami et tenta de sourire avec assurance :

- Pas vraiment pourquoi ?

- Il s'agit de notre première mission depuis P4X-985.

- Je sais Teal'c. Mais je suis prête, affirma-t-elle en soutenant le regard posé mais perçant du jaffa.

- Je n'en doute pas.

Sam regarda son ami, la confiance qu'elle vit dans son regard s'insinua en elle et elle se sentit une fois de plus reconnaissante de le savoir à ses côtés. Pourtant, et malgré ce qu'elle affirmait, un doute persistait encore dans son esprit. Il est vrai qu'elle n'était pas partie en mission depuis l'accident, et revoir Kanti n'allait sûrement pas l'aider à laisser tout cela derrière elle. A croire que ses erreurs ne cesseraient jamais de la pourchasser....

La nouvelle apportée par Olbann avait fait ressurgir un millier de questions et elle craignait que son esprit ne s'égare à nouveau dans un méandre de souvenirs dont elle émergeait à peine. Mais en cet instant, devant ce regard empli de confiance, ce dont elle avait besoin était d'une unique réponse.

- Nous allons réussir n'est-ce pas ? questionna-t-elle finalement après un long silence.

Teal'c inclina la tête et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire discret.

- J'en ai la profonde certitude, major Carter.

Sam hocha la tête et sourit à son tour. C'était étrange, mais sans qu'elle ne puisse l'expliquer, cela lui suffisait. Cette simple affirmation, teintée de l'assurance tranquille qui accompagnait chaque geste, chaque parole de son ami, lui suffisait.

Ce n'était pas une promesse, juste une réponse. Mais la jeune femme se prit à espérer que grâce à cette mission, ce ne soit que la première d'une longue liste...

* * *

**Fin de la seconde partie.**

**A suivre dans la partie 3 : **_**Kanti**_

J'ai bien essayé de demander au Père Noël de m'apporter des commentaires par millier mais il ne semble pas familier avec le concept... Qui veut montrer qu'il est plus doué qu'un vieillard bedonnant qui surf sur des rennes en chantant Jingle Bell ???! :D


	3. Chapter 3 : Kanti

Bon bah normalement je poste le week-end mais comme ma connexion fait des siennes je vais exceptionnellement le faire maintenant. Parce que si je peux pas poster demain ça m'énervera, j'avais promis donc ce ne serait pas sympa pour ceux qui ont la patience d'attendre la suite et la gentillesse de me le dire.

Un grand merci à HaleyJS, Quam, Morgane Wolf, Cris, kika83, titi, Caramélichon, SOSO, Lunouche, ChaosBang et en particulier Bumperbuddies !

* * *

**Résumé des parties précédentes : **

Dans la première partie on assistait au départ de SG-1 pour P4X-985 (mon dieu comme c'est original) après que SG-13, en mission sur cette planète, se soit fait capturer. A l'issu d'une mission de secours réussie SG-1 avait finalement nouée des liens avec les autochtones, un peuple d'êtres humains sous le joug d'un goa'uld nommé Aker. SG-1 les avaient alors convaincu de ne plus se plier à ses exigences, ce qui avait déclenché une attaque qui avait coûté la vie à de nombreux guerriers ainsi qu'à Jack. Le reste de l'équipe avait toutefois réussi à sauver une partie des villageois notamment grâce à l'aide de Lithéas, un tok'ra en mission dans l'armée d'Aker qui avait lui aussi trouvé la mort durant le combat.

Dans la seconde partie, on voyait SG-1 et le SGC en plein deuil. Chacun se préparait peu à peu à aller de l'avant, excepté Sam pour qui la disparition de son ex-supérieur (on notera l'euphémisme flagrant) n'était pas encore tout à fait acceptée. On apprenait également, par l'intermédiaire d'un autre tok'ra nommé Olbann que Kanti, l'un des guerriers de P4X-985, avait été repéré dans un camp de prisonnier appartenant à Aker. L'une des mission de Lithéas avant sa mort ayant été de déclencher une rébellion dans ce camp, SG-1 s'était portée porté volontaire pour reprendre sa mission, secourant Kanti par la même occasion.

Et comme dirait si bien Teal'c de sa mélodieuse voix de jeune fille : Et maintenant, la suite !

* * *

**DIRE ADIEU**

**Partie 3/4 : Kanti**

**

* * *

  
**

**- 12 -**

**Vaisseau cargo**

Daniel ôta ses lunettes et les posa sur le sol à côté de lui. Puis il se frotta les yeux et s'étira sous le regard attentif de son ami :

- Docteur Jackson, souhaitez vous que nous fassions une pause ?

- J'aimerais assez, Teal'c.

Le jaffa hocha la tête et éteignit le projecteur holographique posé entre eux.

Cela faisait maintenant une bonne heure que Daniel s'exerçait à mémoriser les cartes d'Iméria fournit par Olbann, ainsi que les tactiques envisagées par ses équipiers pour prendre possession de la zone. Le moment venu une parfaite connaissance du terrain leur serait indispensable et pour plus de précaution ils avaient conclu que tous devaient le connaître parfaitement. L'exercice avait été aisé pour ses amis, mais malgré son excellente mémoire et les cinq années passées au SGC, Daniel éprouvait toujours quelques difficultés à intégrer ce genre d'informations. Heureusement, Teal'c était un professeur patient et il lui restait deux jours avant que leur vaisseau n'atteigne la planète.

L'archéologue se leva et balaya la pièce du regard. Assis aux commandes, Olbann pilotait le vaisseau une bonne partie de la journée et parlait peu, malgré les tentatives de Daniel pour établir le contact. Leur trajet était dépourvu de tout danger et le pilote automatique aurait très bien pu faire la plus grande partie du travail, aussi soupçonnait-il Olbann de vouloir garder ses distances avec leur petite équipe. Le scientifique avait tout d'abord trouvé qu'il était peu loquace, même pour un tok'ra. Puis, grâce aux quelques phrases qu'ils avaient échangés depuis leur départ, il avait finalement compris qu'il avait été très proche de Lithéas. Son ami avait trouvé la mort en voulant les sauver, et même s'il n'avait jamais laissé paraître clairement une quelconque rancoeur à leur égard, Daniel comprenait ses réticences à se lier avec SG-1.

Comme Teal'c semblait être retourné à son étude des cartes, Daniel décida de partir à la recherche de Sam. Elle non plus n'était pas très bavarde mais elle l'écoutait toujours avec attention et tentait de se montrer agréable, même si le coeur n'y était visiblement pas. Le jeune homme regrettait leurs longues discussions entremêlées de rires et de confidences, le temps où ils semblaient pouvoir tout partager et où il n'avait pas l'impression d'un mur posé entre elle et le reste du monde.... Et pourtant ils étaient encore là l'un pour l'autre, toujours, mais c'était différent. Elle l'écoutait, cherchait sa présence quand elle se sentait faiblir, mais ne se confiait jamais. Avant leur départ, il y avait même eu ces nombreuses nuits qu'ils avaient passées ensemble au téléphone, dans un silence absolu. Le plus souvent c'était elle qui l'appelait, prononçant son nom d'une voix faible pour ne plus prononcer un seul mot par la suite. Parfois il lui parlait, et elle répondait par des mots courts prononcés d'une voix lasse, mais d'autres fois il comprenait qu'il devait accepter de se taire. Se taire mais rester, juste une présence au bout du fil, le bruit d'une respiration, parfois d'un soupir... Et cela semblait suffire à la jeune femme. Après en avoir longuement discuté avec Teal'c et Janet, Daniel avait appris qu'elle avait des comportements assez similaires avec eux : cherchant leur présence, se montrant toujours prête à recueillir leurs confidences et leurs doutes, mais restant elle-même murée dans un silence obstiné.

Il alla donc la trouver avec une fois de plus l'espoir faible mais persistant de l'amener à lui parler. Quand il la trouva elle était allongée à plat ventre sur son sac de couchage, un livre qu'elle ne lisait pas posé devant elle. Sa tête était appuyée sur son bras replié et son regard était perdu dans le vague. Quand Daniel s'approcha, elle tourna la tête et lui sourit. Un sourire qui n'était que l'ombre de ceux qu'il lui connaissait, et qu'il avait peu à peu appris à détester.

- C'est intéressant ? demanda-t-il en désignant le livre ouvert.

- Je ne sais pas. Je ne lisait pas vraiment.

- Je vois... Et donc vous...?

- Je réfléchissais.

- A quoi ?

- Rien de précis, mentit-elle avant de se redresser pour s'asseoir dos contre la paroi du vaisseau.

- D'accord... ça vous ennuie si je ne pense à rien avec vous ?

Sam soupira légèrement. Évidemment, ce n'était pas le genre de réponse que Daniel avait l'habitude d'accepter aussi facilement.

- Et si nous trouvions un sujet plus intéressant à la place ?

L'archéologue sembla accepter cette modeste preuve de bonne volonté et y entrevit même une opportunité de lancer la discussion sur la voie qu'il souhaitait :

- Comment allez-vous ?

- C'est ça votre meilleur sujet de conversation ? le taquina-t-elle avec un sourire qu'il jugea un peu plus convainquant que le précédent.

- Oui, c'est un sujet qui m'intéresse beaucoup. Et dans la mesure où je trouve que nous ne l'abordons pas suffisamment en ce moment...

- Peut-être n'y a-t-il rien à dire.

- Sam...

- Ce Sam là ne présage rien de bon, fit elle remarquer avec un air désabusé.

- Cela ne dépend que de vous.

- Et que voulez-vous que je vous dise Daniel ?

- Que vous n'allez pas bien.

- Et à quoi cela servirait-il ?

- A quoi mentir vous sert-il ?

Sam resta figée. Elle savait qu'elle avait la réponse à cette question, elle savait qu'elle se l'était déjà mainte fois posée. Mais en cet instant, emprisonnée par le regard perçant de son ami, la réponse semblait irrémédiablement lui échapper.

- Cela ne vous ressemble pas, Sam. De vous renfermer comme ça et de fuir la conversation, d'ignorer le problème. Arrêtez de jouer le rôle de quelqu'un d'autre.

- Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce dont vous parlez se contenta-t-elle de répondre avec une pointe d'agressivité dans la voix.

- Non, justement ! s'emporta Daniel sans la quitter du regard. Je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose que vous ne me dites pas, quelque chose dont je devrais être au courant pour pouvoir vous aider mais je ne suis pas sûr de quoi. Et je ne demande qu'à le savoir, Sam.

La colère avait fait place à la supplique et il crut un instant que la jeune femme y avait été sensible mais les secondes passèrent sans qu'elle ne dise rien. Alors, il finit par soupirer devant ce nouvel échec, et ne voulant pas faire démonstration de sa colère inutilement, se leva et lui tourna le dos pour repartir.

C'est alors que la voix de la scientifique s'éleva enfin dans son dos :

- Je n'ai jamais voulu que cela arrive.

Daniel se retourna et chercha son regard. Elle ne pouvait pas parler de l'accident, cela n'avait aucun sens, mais alors de quoi ? Un doute s'insinua dans son esprit quand une lueur de désespoir, mêlée à une sorte de honte apparut dans les yeux de son amie avant qu'elle ne les baisse.

Ce geste confirma les soupçons qu'il avait eus en l'observant au cours de ces dernières semaines. D'abord obscurs, il avait fini par relier ses soupçons à des détails épars, des attitudes de ses coéquipiers qu'il ne s'était jamais expliqués. Soudainement, c'était comme si quelque chose qui avait été sous ses yeux depuis des années lui apparaissait enfin clairement.

Il avait sérieusement commencé à se poser des questions lorsqu'il avait vu les difficultés que Sam semblait rencontrer pour guérir, et oublier. Il avait compris que pour elle, il devait y avoir bien plus à oublier qu'il ne l'avait d'abord pensé. Quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais avoué, pas même à lui. Une douleur plus profonde que celle qu'ils affrontaient tous, prenant racine dans un sentiment infiniment plus profond lui aussi. Mais cette quasi-certitude à laquelle il était arrivée n'avait trouvé confirmation qu'à cet instant, dans la phrase et le regard de Samantha. Dans son si simple aveux.

Alors il vint se rasseoir à côté d'elle et la laissa poser sa tête sur son épaule pendant qu'elle pleurait doucement. Et il comprenait enfin. Ces larmes avaient enfin un sens ! Mais il prit aussi immédiatement conscience qu'il ne pourrait jamais l'aider suffisamment. Pleurer ensemble la perte d'un ami cher était une chose, mais ça... Ça c'était totalement différent, il le savait pour l'avoir vécu quelques temps auparavant. Alors, il fit la seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit : il lui parla de Sha're. De son amour pour elle, de leur vie commune, de sa mort.... C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour l'instant, mais il espérait que lui montrer qu'il comprenait la persuaderait de s'ouvrir davantage à lui à l'avenir.

Le reste du voyage se passa plus paisiblement et lorsqu'Olbann annonça leur arrivée à proximité de la planète, tous étaient enfin prêts. Le tok'ra les fit entrer dans le camp sans difficultés en se faisant passer pour un goa'uld au service d'Aker mais il dut repartir aussitôt pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Livrée à elle-même, SG-1 rejoignit la zone habitable au cours de la nuit avant de commencer à parler à quelques détenus dans le but de retrouver Kanti. Ils avaient tous lu des dossiers que Lithéas avait recueillis sur certains prisonniers. Des fortes têtes, des chefs de guerre puissants, bref, des alliés potentiels pour la révolte qu'ils souhaitaient faire éclater... Mais les aborder directement était bien trop dangereux, ils devaient tout d'abord rester discrets pour collecter leurs propres informations et vérifier celles qu'ils avaient déjà. Ils avaient donc décidé d'approcher en premier lieu Kanti, en espérant qu'il accepte de les aider à se fondre dans la masse.

Du moins était-ce le but avoué de leur mission. En réalité, une part d'eux était également avide de réponses et ils espéraient que la réapparition inespérée de Kanti saurait leur en apporter quelques unes. Comme si savoir comment tout ceci avait pu arriver pouvait diminuer un peu le sentiment d'injustice qu'ils ressentaient.

Au bout de plusieurs longues heures où ils furent renvoyés de prisonniers en prisonnier, ils rencontrèrent enfin quelqu'un sachant exactement où se trouvait Kanti. Un détenu arrivé presque en même temps que lui et appartenant à la même confrérie accepta de les guider en échange de quelques vivres qu'ils avaient réussi à apporter. Une fois le marché conclu, ils partirent tous les quatre et marchèrent dans le silence jusqu'à ce que Daniel se décide à engager la discussion avec leur guide :

- Nous ne vous avons pas remercié.

- C'est inutile. Si vous êtes vraiment qui vous prétendez il voudra certainement vous parler.

Daniel se retourna vers Sam et Teal'c qui marchaient juste derrière :

- Vraiment ? Pourquoi ?

- Je sais comment il est arrivé ici, et ce qui est arrivé à son village. Il me l'a raconté.

Après cela un nouveau silence, plus lourd que le précédent, s'installa. Sam en profita donc pour fixer toute son attention sur le camp qui les entourait, tâche que son anonymat était loin de lui faciliter. Les vêtements amples qu'elle portait la protégeait peut être des regards mais ils n'étaient pas des plus appropriés pour marcher dans la neige. De plus, elle devait se forcer à garder les yeux baissés pour ne pas croiser le moindre regard, ce qui ne lui permettait pas d'observer correctement le camp qui les entourait. Heureusement, tout à côté Teal'c veillait, elle pouvait presque sentir son regard placide mais minutieux scruter les environs. Daniel marchait devant eux en compagnie du prisonnier, et elle entendit par intermittence des grognements de colère s'échapper de ses mâchoires serrés. Le spectacle qu'offrait la population du camp n'était en effet pas des plus agréables, et même Sam dont les yeux restaient obstinément baissés pouvaient sans peine deviner les mines sombres et désespérés des autres détenus. La rage à peine contenue de Daniel en était un indice évident, et elle se promit de veiller à ce que son ami ne se laisse pas atteindre trop profondément. Dans ce genre d'endroits il fallait se protéger, et pas seulement physiquement, mais elle connaissait les difficultés de l'archéologue pour prendre ce genre de distances face à la douleur des autres. S'il ne ne faisait pas suffisamment face elle le ferait pour deux, et elle savait pouvoir compter sur la force de Teal'c. Daniel avait beau avoir raison sûr beaucoup de chose, elle était persuadé qu'il avait au moins tort sur un point : maintenant que Jack était parti quelqu'un devait assumer son rôle, et c'était à elle de le faire.

Ils marchèrent encore quelques minutes puis leur guide s'arrêta et se retourna vers eux :

- Le voilà. Je vais le prévenir que vous êtes ici.

Daniel acquiesça et tous le suivirent du regard.

Alors, en une seconde, le temps sembla s'arrêter. Sam sentit un éclair de douleur la traverser, comme si un agresseur invisible venait de la poignarder. Puis, la douleur fit place à une chaleur intense, et elle eut envie de crier ou de pleurer sous le coup de la joie. Mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche, aucune larme ne coula sur sa joue. Elle était figée, comme dans un rêve. Un rêve qu'elle n'avait cessé de faire au cours des sombres semaines qui s'étaient écoulées.

Droit devant eux, le prisonnier qui les avait menés ici s'était arrêté pour parler à un groupe de détenus, et plus précisément à un homme.

Un homme qui n'était autre que Jack.

Malgré la distance et son cerveau qui criait à l'hallucination elle en était certaine, Jack se tenait devant elle. Comme si elle se réveillait enfin d'un trop long cauchemar, ou comme si elle basculait une fois pour toute dans la folie. Mais Samantha Carter était plus encline à conclure à sa propre folie qu'à un miracle, et sa raison sembla effectivement disparaître sous l'avalanche d'espoir et d'étonnement qui l'envahit.

Après quelques mots échangés, le détenu les désigna du doigt et Jack lui mit une tape amicale dans le dos avant de lui céder sa place au sein du groupe. Puis il se dirigea vers eux sans qu'aucun des membres de SG-1 n'esquisse le moindre geste, trop abasourdis par cette aussi soudaine qu'improbable apparition.

En arrivant à leur hauteur il les observa une seconde puis émit un sourire en coin en réponse à leur airs stupéfiés :

- Vous semblez étonnés de me voir...

Sam s'avança, elle avait l'impression que son corps ne lui obéissait plus :

- Mais comment... comment êtes-vous....

- Arrivé ici ? Pendant l'attaque contre mon village j'ai été emmené à bord de l'un de leur vaisseau. Ensuite je ne me rappelle pas de grand chose jusqu'à mon arrivée ici, expliqua-t-il d'un ton égal, en promenant sur eux un regard ostensiblement méfiant.

Cédant à une impulsion Sam fit à nouveau quelques pas, mais le bras de Daniel sur son épaule la retint. Il la fit taire d'un regard puis se tourna vers Jack :

- Vous dîtes que vous avez été pris pendant l'attaque de votre village. C'est bien cela ?

Le militaire hocha la tête et Sam fronça les sourcils. Son regard glissa entre les deux hommes jusqu'à ce que Daniel la tire doucement mais fermement à l'écart.

- Désolé nous devons parler... entre nous. Juste une seconde.

Il s'éloigna de quelques pas sans lâcher le bras de son amie et s'arrêta à l'écart où Teal'c les rejoignit.

- Il semblerait qu'O'Neill veuille se faire passer pour l'un des habitants de P4X-985. Peut être craint-il d'être observé.

- Non Teal'c. Je crois qu'il pense réellement être Kanti. Ce que j'ignore c'est pourquoi.

- Ça n'a aucun sens, intervint la scientifique. Nous devons lui expliquer.

- Sam, je ne pense pas que cela soit une bonne idée.

Daniel fit face au regard d'incrédule de la jeune femme et tenta de se justifier :

- Pour l'instant nous n'avons aucune idée de quand , pourquoi ou encore comment c'est arrivé. Et je crois que le mettre face à la vérité de manière trop brutale n'apportera rien de bon. Sans parler que je suis à peu près sûr qu'il ne nous croirait pas. Notre seule chance de l'aider est de découvrir ce qui s'est passé.

- Et si nous échouons ?

- Je ne sais pas.

Sam le dévisagea et sentit une bouffée de colère monter en elle:

- Vous ne savez pas !? Ça n'a pas l'air de vous inquiéter plus que ça !

Sa violence était injustement dirigée et elle le savait, mais la déception qu'elle ressentait était à la mesure de l'espoir qu'elle avait éprouvé quelques secondes auparavant. Et elle semblait balayer toute raison sur son passage.

- Vous savez que c'est faux. Je suis juste soulagé. Et peut importe quel traumatisme a provoqué son... amnésie, je sais que nous devons nous montrer prudents face à lui.

- Soulagé ? Il ne nous reconnaît même pas, comment pouvez vous dire que vous êtes soulagé ?

- Parce qu'il est en vie, et que nous l'avons retrouvé.

- Daniel Jackson a raison, enchaîna Teal'c. Sa présence ici est inespérée et je suis certain que nous trouverons un moyen de le faire sortir de l'état dans lequel il se trouve.

- Sam, je ne dis pas que c'est facile, j'ai moi aussi encore du mal à croire. Mais il est en vie, et je crois que c'est quelque chose qui mérite que l'on s'en réjouisse.

Il lui laissa quelques secondes pour encaisser ses paroles et s'approcha:

- Est-ce que ça va ?

- Je ne sais pas. Tout est si...

- Embrouillé ?

- Quelque chose comme ça.

L'archéologue voulut reprendre quand une alarme les interrompit. Ils regardèrent avec étonnement autour d'eux et virent plusieurs groupes de prisonniers se lever et partir. Jack intercepta leurs regards perdus et les rejoignit.

- Elle indique le départ de l'équipe de jour, je dois aller travailler.

Il repartit aussitôt mais Daniel l'interpella :

- Nous aimerions vous retrouver plus tard, si vous le voulez bien.

Jack marqua un temps d'arrêt puis se retournant, les jaugea du regard :

- Vous voyez le deuxième bâtiment là-bas ? C'est là que je suis installé. Vous pouvez essayer d'y trouver une place.

Il ne prit même pas la peine d'attendre une éventuellement réponse et alla se perdre dans la foule de travailleurs qui se pressaient à proximité des sorties.

Alors qu'elle le regardait s'éloigner un millions de questions se pressaient dans l'esprit de Sam. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Qu'allait-il se passer maintenant ? Retrouverait-il la mémoire ? Et venu du plus profond de ses plaies à présent réouvertes, un doute martelant ses pensées troublées :

S'ils échouaient, supporterait-elle de le perdre une nouvelle fois ?

* * *

**- 13 -**

Après de nombreux interrogatoires et négociations menés par Teal'c et Daniel, ils purent obtenir le droit de s'installer dans un coin isolé, non loin du couchage de Jack.

Ne pouvant pas faire grand chose de plus en attendant son retour, ils décidèrent de mettre le temps qu'ils avaient à profit pour en apprendre plus sur le fonctionnement du camp. Ils firent également passer le mot qu'ils ne souhaitaient s'associer à aucune confrérie, ce qui les relégua très rapidement au rang de marginaux. Mais d'une certaine façon, ils ne pouvaient rêver meilleure couverture.

Quand l'heure de retour des travailleurs approcha, ils retournèrent là où on leur avait indiqué les affaires de Kanti et attendirent. Bientôt, ils virent Jack s'approcher d'eux d'un pas visiblement alourdi par la fatigue. Sam profita qu'il ne les avait pas encore remarqués pour l'observer en détails. Les semaines passés au camp n'avaient pas dû être faciles, ses traits étaient tirés, ses mains et son visage laissaient voir des traces de blessures causées par un travail difficile et une trop longue exposition au froid. Cette vision lui fut douloureuse, et elle maudit en elle-même l'ignorance qui les avait empêchés de venir le retrouver plus tôt.

Mais ce qui la faisait le plus souffrir était autre chose. Quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas vu quelques heures plus tôt, une impression qu'elle ne pouvait définir mais dont elle était certaine. C'était dans son regard, dans ses gestes.... Une chose indéfinissable mais qui semblait crier que ce n'était pas Lui. Et cette certitude la poignardait jusqu'au plus profond de son âme. L'homme qu'elle avait en face d'elle était un étrange mélange entre son Jack O'Neill, et un inconnu. Il ne la reconnaissait peut être pas, mais pire encore, elle n'était pas sure de le reconnaître non plus. Et c'était cette constatation qui lui était le plus pénible. Car elle le savait à présent, le voir à quelques mètres devant elle ne changeait rien au fait, qu'ils s'étaient bel et bien perdus.

Quand il vint s'asseoir il les salua d'un hochement de tête rapide avant de promener sur eux un regard méfiant. Un silence s'installa. Sam finit par adresser un regard interrogateur à Daniel mais celui-ci lui secoua la tête comme pour lui indiquer de se taire. La jeune femme ne comprenait pas pourquoi il préférait garder le silence mais elle savait qu'il devait avoir une très bonne raison. Et de toute manière, elle n'aurait pas vraiment sut quoi dire, se sentant encore loin d'être à l'aise avec cette étrange situation. Le silence se prolongea, et Jack commença à manger dans une écuelle qu'il avait amené avec lui. Finalement, il les regarda et après une pause, se décida enfin à engager la conversation:

- Vous avez de la nourriture ?

Sam regarda avec une pointe de dégoût la bouillie informe qu'il leur montrait.

- Oui, du moins pour aujourd'hui, répondit Daniel en sortant une barre protéinée de ses vêtements.

La jeune femme l'imita et ils commencèrent tous à manger sans bruit. Sam ne put s'empêcher de songer aux innombrables repas qu'ils avaient partagés tous les quatre au mess, au fil de ces cinq dernières années. Ils avaient toujours été des moments privilégiés pour elle. Des petits moments de bonheur, où elle se laissait bercer par les chamailleries de Jack et Daniel ou la voix posée de Teal'c leur racontant ses dernières découvertes sur la culture terrienne. Des instants de simple bonheur comme elle en avait peu connus dans sa vie.

Et aujourd'hui voilà tout ce qu'il en restait. Un silence gêné, des regards jetés à la dérobée entre deux bouchées... et ses souvenirs.

Jack finit son repas, se leva et disparut quelques minutes. Il revint les mains vides et se rassit près d'eux :

- Si vous voulez manger demain, il va falloir travailler. Ils ne donnent à manger qu'à ceux qui font leur journée de travail.

- Et est-ce que nous pourrions venir avec vous ?

- Vous devriez vous adresser à l'une des confréries répondit-il rapidement, c'est elles qui font la loi ici et ils vous présenteraient sûrement à quelqu'un qui vous expliquerait tout ça.

- Nous préférons ne pas trop attirer l'attention... argumenta Daniel.

Jack regarda Sam et hocha la tête.

- Je comprends.

- Alors vous acceptez de nous aider ?

La requête de Daniel laissa leur compagnon perplexe et il sembla réfléchir. Mais au fur et à mesure qu'il se perdait dans ses pensées, Sam voyait les muscles de son visage se crisper et elle eut peur qu'il ne finisse par refuser. Teal'c dût le remarquer aussi car il finit par intervenir :

- Vous devriez savoir que nous ne vous avons en aucun cas trahi.

Sa remarque fut accueillit par un regard septique où déjà, perçait un semblant de colère.

- Vous vous êtes enfuis !

- Pas du tout ! répliqua Sam sur le même ton, nous suivions notre plan !

_Votre_ plan ne put elle s'empêcher d'ajouter pour elle-même. Puis elle se morigéna, se rappelant qu'il n'avait aucun moyen de le savoir. Et de son point de vue, cela devait bel et bien ressembler à une fuite.

- Quel plan ? demanda-t-il néanmoins, suspicieux.

- Nous avons pu récupérer un des vaisseaux de nos assaillants. Quand il est devenu clair que nous ne pouvions avoir le dessus, nous avons rassemblé une partie de votre village et les avons escortés jusqu'à la porte, exposa calmement Teal'c.

- Nous étions.... une diversion.

- Je suis désolé.

La sincérité contenue dans la voix de Daniel sembla le convaincre et Jack resta muet pendant quelques instants, encaissant peu à peu le choc de ces révélations :

- Alors... Vous avez réussi à les sauver ?

- En effet.

- Nous sommes ensuite retournés sur votre planète et les avons aidé à reconstruire le village. Puis nous sommes repartis et ils ont fermés la porte définitivement, conclut Daniel. Mais nous ne pensions pas que certains d'entre vous avaient pu survivre à l'attaque.

- Pas certains. Je suis le seul.

Jack les vit échanger des regards attristés, puis poursuivit :

- Au village, j'ai été blessé et je me suis réveillé sur un de leur vaisseau. Nous étions une dizaine, votre ami, Jack, je crois qu'il était avec nous... Ensuite des jaffas sont venus nous chercher...

Sa voix disparut dans un murmure et son regard se perdit quelques instants au loin.

Il n'avait pas besoin de continuer, chacun savait ce qu'il se passait lorsqu'on avait le malheur d'être capturé par un goa'uld. Ils l'avaient tous vécu suffisamment de fois.

- Je me rappelle juste avoir été amené devant Aker avec quelques autres. On nous a fait agenouiller et il s'est approché de moi. Ils ont enfoncé une sorte d'appareil dans notre tempe puis il a tendu sa main et elle s'est mis à briller. J'ai commencé à voir des choses... des souvenirs... il voulait savoir pourquoi nous nous étions rebellés. J'ai tenté de résister mais....

Les membres de SG-1 échangèrent des regards. Un activateur de mémoire tok'ra. Il n'était pas facile d'y résister, surtout lorsqu'il était manipulé par un goa'uld, leur expérience avec Sokar n'était encore que trop présente à leur esprit. Et bien qu'aucun ne connusse les effets combinés de cet appareils et d'une arme de poing, ils les imaginaient facilement dévastateurs.

- Je crois que j'ai fini par m'évanouir... reprit-il après une nouvelle pause. Ensuite je me suis réveillé ici. Et à vrai dire, depuis ce moment là, il y a un tas de choses dont je n'arrive pas à me souvenir.

Cela avait au moins le mérite de répondre à une ou deux questions, songea Sam. Le goa'uld devait avoir un vaisseau à quelques distances de la planète, ce qui la conforta dans la certitude qu'ils avaient fait la seule chose possible. S'ils n'avaient pas suivi le plan de Jack et réussi à évacuer les villageois avant l'arrivée du vaisseau... Il y aurait eu beaucoup plus de morts et quant aux survivants ils auraient atterri ici, sans aucun espoir de retour.

Ce fut la voix de Daniel qui la tira de ses pensées. Il expliquait comment ils avaient pris connaissance de ce camp et s'y étaient introduits; leur mission, et les problèmes qu'ils allaient rencontrer pour pouvoir repartir. Jack l'écoutait avec attention, son hostilité semblant avoir disparu à l'écoute du sort qu'avait connu le village. Quand elle croisa son regard il lui adressa même ce qui ressemblait à un timide sourire, auquel elle ne parvint pas à répondre. Pourtant, elle aussi sentait que son fardeau s'était allégé. Daniel et Teal'c avaient sans doute raison, elle aurait dû se réjouir de ce pas en avant. Mais la détermination avec laquelle le sort semblait décider à se jouer d'elle lui inspirait un découragement plus grand encore.

Finalement, leur ancien supérieur avait accepté de les aider avant qu'ils ne se séparent pour la nuit. Demain s'annonçait plein de difficultés et de défis, mais pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il portait aussi en lui comme une insolente promesse d'espoir.

* * *

**- 14 -**

A partir de ce jour, Jack ne quitta presque plus le groupe des étrangers. Le rapprochement se fit petit à petit, presque naturellement, et bientôt il se surprit à agir comme s'ils avaient toujours été là. Et lui avec eux. Beaucoup de choses les séparaient, mais il se sentait comme irrésistiblement attiré vers eux.

En surface rien n'avait changé, c'était toujours le même camp, le même travail, les mêmes journées pénibles et interminables.... mais pour lui rien ne semblait plus pareil. L'unité et la force qui se dégageait de leur petite équipe semblait rendre les obstacles moins difficiles, la vie beaucoup moins rude. Et lorsqu'il était parmi eux, cette force semblait l'atteindre lui aussi, comme pour lui permettre de poser quelques instants son fardeau.

Et il comprit bien vite que ce petit groupe qui lui avait au départ semblait si disparate, survivait en réalité grâce à une complémentarité et une complicité sans faille. Le grand jaffa pouvait abattre à lui seul le travail de deux hommes, ce qui leur permettait d'obtenir les surplus indispensables pour un groupe comme le leur : marginal et sans aucune confrérie pour le soutenir. De plus, sa présence intimidante suffisait à décourager les fauteurs de troubles ce qui leurs permettait de vivre à l'écart certes, mais relativement en paix.

Ensuite venait le deuxième homme, apparemment plus jeune et incontestablement plus frêle, il assumait pourtant lui aussi sa part de travail journalière. Si son physique n'était visiblement pas totalement fait pour ce genre de travail forcé, il compensait par une ténacité caractéristique d'un homme accoutumé à repousser ses propres limites continuellement. Sans compter que Jack ne tarda pas à s'apercevoir que derrière son apparence par moments un peu gauche se cachait surtout un esprit redoutable. Très vite, il montra une aptitude très prononcée pour le troc, système qui réglait une grande partie de la vie au camp. Il apportait avec lui les surplus que son impressionnant ami leur procurait, et repartait toujours avec des objets ainsi que des informations précieuses et nécessaire à leur survie dans l'univers sombre où ils évoluaient. Ainsi, grâce à leurs talents conjugués, les deux hommes leur permirent d'amasser certains biens que les membres d'une confrérie n'obtenaient qu'au bout de plusieurs mois, voire de plusieurs années.

Et puis il y avait Sam.

Loin de représenter un fardeau pour ses camarades comme il l'avait d'abord pensé, elle était elle aussi l'un des rouages indispensable qui permettait à leur groupe de fonctionner. Le rôle d'homme qu'elle devait endosser pour ne pas révéler son identité la contraignait impitoyablement à assumer la même charge de travail, et pourtant elle s'en accommodait. Tenace comme son ami qui ne la quittait presque jamais, elle compensait son manque de force par une extraordinaire ingéniosité. Observant les autres dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion, apprenant de ses erreurs à une vitesse stupéfiante, ses gestes précis étaient en toute occasion d'une efficacité extrême. Grâce à son esprit vif et à sa main sûre, elle parvenait tant bien que mal à se maintenir au niveau des travailleurs qui l'entouraient. De plus, elle avait montré à plusieurs reprises une débrouillardise des plus utiles.

Ainsi, elle lui avait un jour demandé où se procurer l'alcool que certains hommes buvaient. Il lui avait alors donné le nom d'un revendeur en l'avertissant que pour en obtenir il devrait payer le prix fort. Comme il fallait s'y attendre, c'était une mission dont Daniel s'était acquitté sans grande difficulté.

Le soir ils étaient revenus dans le coin isolé où logeaient les trois étrangers avec le précieux alcool et des chemises usées. Elle avait fait asseoir Daniel, et sous le regard curieux de Jack, avait désinfecté les blessures sur les mains et les avants bras de son ami avant de les bander soigneusement. Jack avait alors regardé ses propres mains, douloureuses et abîmés. Relevant la tête, il avait croisé son regard océan qui le fixait:

- Approchez

Ne bougeant pas dans un premier temps, il n'avait compris qu'en la voyant imbiber un nouveau lambeau de chemise. S'approchant d'un pas un peu hésitant, il s'était assis et avait tendu ses mains vers elle. Elle les avait prises délicatement dans les siennes et les avaient examinées attentivement, repérant les endroits plus sombres où les cicatrices s'étaient infectées :

- Je vais devoir remettre à vif certaines entailles qui ont commencé à cicatriser. Cela risque d'être douloureux.

- Pourquoi faites-vous cela ?

- Parce qu'ensuite ça le sera moins.

- Non je veux dire, pourquoi m'aider ? avait-il demandé avec méfiance, étonné pourtant de la façon avec laquelle il semblait incapable de lui opposer la moindre résistance.

Il avait cru l'entendre soupirer alors qu'il fermait les yeux sous l'effet de la douleur que faisait naître le contact du tissu mouillé contre sa peau :

- Et si je ne voulais simplement pas vous voir souffrir ?

- Justement, en quoi cela vous intéresse-t-il ?

Elle avait relevé la tête, et par le voile de tristesse qui avait envahi son regard l'espace d'un instant il avait vu, sans trop savoir pourquoi, que cette réponse n'était pas celle qu'elle attendait. Pire, qu'elle l'avait blessée. Incapable de supporter la douleur à peine dissimulée de la jeune femme il avait failli s'excuser mais s'était finalement repris. Et de quoi était sensé s'excuser ? Après tout sa méfiance était légitime. Mais déjà, elle avait à nouveau baissé les yeux et les éclairs de souffrance que faisaient naître ses gestes avaient stoppé net le fil de ses pensées.

- Alors admettons que c'est un marché. Vous promettez de ne révéler à personne ma véritable identité et en échange, je prendrais soin de vous comme de mes amis.

- Et c'est tout ?

Elle l'avait regardé une nouvelle fois, et une nouvelle fois la douleur avait stoppé. Après avoir réfléchi quelques instants, elle avait finalement repris :

- Vous allez être affecté à l'équipe de nuit ?

- Oui.

- Daniel aussi, mais Teal'c et moi restons dans l'équipe de jour...

- Et vous voulez que je reste avec lui.

Elle voulait troquer une denrée aussi précieuse que de l'alcool et une partie de son temps de repos contre la simple promesse de garder un secret qu'il n'avait de toute façon aucune intention de divulguer, et celle de garder un oeil sur son ami ? Cela semblait être une bien maigre contrepartie.

Le regardant avec appréhension, en attente de son assentiment, elle avait paru comprendre la raison de son hésitation.

- Ici, mes amis et mon identité son les deux choses que je dois protéger à tout prix.

Vu sous cet angle le marché avait paru plutôt honnête, il avait donc promis.

A la suite de ce matin là, une routine s'était peu à peu installée entre eux. La nuit, Daniel et lui travaillaient ensemble à la mine et le matin, ils revenaient là où Sam les attendaient. Elle s'occupait des blessures de son ami et celui-ci allait se coucher. Ensuite venait le tour de Jack, dont elle se chargeait en attendant que Teal'c revienne de sa balade matinale. Quand le grand guerrier était de retour, lui et Sam partaient à leur tour travailler.

Peu à peu, il se surprit à attendre impatiemment ces rendez-vous quotidiens, ces quelques minutes de calme et d'intimité qu'il passait en compagnie de la jeune femme. Il la questionnait souvent sur son monde et elle lui répondait avec joie, ses murmures éveillant chez lui des images dont le réalisme le surprenait toujours. C'est aussi de cette façon qu'elle lui apprit que les promenades du jaffa n'en étaient pas réellement, et qu'il partait juste en quête d'un endroit calme pour effectuer son kel'no'reem. Il n'avait aucune idée de la signification de cet étrange mot mais il en trouvait l'idée merveilleuse, puisque c'était ce qui lui offrait ses précieux moments auprès d'elle. Au début, il n'attribuait cette reconnaissance qu'au soulagement que ces séances apportaient à son corps meurtri mais il s'aperçut très vite que cela ne suffisait en aucun cas à expliquer son empressement à la retrouver chaque matin. Il comprit alors qu'elle était devenue un repère important dans sa vie, quelque chose sur quoi il pouvait s'appuyer. Chaque soir il se levait et partait en compagnie de Daniel, qu'il avait également appris à apprécier, et il travaillait avec acharnement, trouvant réconfort dans le fait de savoir qu'ensuite ils rentreraient se reposer et qu'elle serait là à les attendre. Et même lorsqu'il sombrait dans le sommeil son image l'accompagnait, il se rendit alors compte que son cauchemar revenait de moins en moins souvent le hanter. Jour après jour, ses soins attentifs guérissaient ses plaies, et sa présence à la fois si forte et si douce le guérissait des fantômes de son passé.

* * *

**- 15 -**

Cela faisait presque une heure qu'ils marchaient en direction du chantier.

Grimaçant en sentant chaque muscle de son corps se révolter contre ce nouvel effort, Sam tentait de caler son pas sur celui des autres prisonniers. La neige alourdissait ses enjambées, menaçant à chaque seconde de la faire trébucher. Sachant que si cela arrivait le simple effort nécessaire à se relever lui coûterait peut être bien plus que ce que ses forces lui permettait, elle se contraignit à rester concentrée sur sa démarche, étonnée malgré elle de l'effort mental que semblait lui coûter ce simple exercice. Il y a quelques temps encore, elle aurait été capable de résoudre un algorithme complexe de tête tout en courant à travers une épaisse jungle pour échapper à un bataillon de jaffas armé. Et en écoutant Daniel et Jack se chamailler pour savoir lequel des deux avait appuyé sur le stupide bouton qui avait déclenché l'alarme... Et maintenant elle était là, luttant contre son esprit pour qu'il ne s'égare pas de la route. Pour se rappeler de cet enchaînement si simple : avancer la jambe droite, la poser sur le sol glacé en évitant les couches de verglas, avancer la jambe gauche, la poser à son tour. Droite-verglas-gauche-droite-gauche-verglas-droite… Ridicule. Le brillant docteur Samantha Carter peinait à exécuter une tache que même un enfant de quatre ans réussissait instinctivement. Si elle en avait eu le courage, elle en aurait presque pleuré.

Mais bientôt, elle fut tirée de ses pensées par les murmures qui s'élevait tout autour d'elle. Sans avoir à relever la tête elle savait ce que cela signifiait. Si elle avait relevé la tête elle aurait sans doute vu des fumées s'élever dans le matin pâle. Les fumées du chantier annonçant la fin de leur marche forcée, annonçant aussi le début d'une nouvelle journée de travail dans la morsure du froid. Mais elle ne le fit pas. A quoi bon ? A quoi bon relever la tête pour apercevoir une fois de plus les mêmes constructions, les mêmes fumées, en se demandant à quel point ce jour serait plus dur que le précédent ? S'abandonner à cette vision morne et toujours inchangée ? Non. Au fond elle préférait rester les yeux baissés, et fixer la neige qui tourbillonnait autour de ses chevilles avant de venir s'écraser sur ses chaussures usées. Au moins, une partie de sa mémoire s'en souvenait, chaque flocon de neige était particulier.

Quelques heures plus tard, c'est pourtant d'un pas presque enthousiaste que Sam regagna le camp. Il y avait eu un accident sur le chantier et en dehors de l'équipe de réparation, personne ne pourrait travailler pendant au moins un ou deux jours. Et ce sursis inattendu était l'une des meilleures nouvelles qu'elle ait entendues depuis longtemps.

De plus, l'accident n'avait heureusement fait que quelques victimes, une aubaine au vue du désastre qui avait faillit arriver. Mais surtout, ce nouveau coup du sort avait réveillé des rancoeurs dormantes chez beaucoup de prisonniers. Une goutte d'eau qui pourrait bien s'avérer décisive dans la réussite de leur mission. La jeune femme échangea un regard avec Teal'c qui marchait à ses côtés et vit qu'il partageait les mêmes pensées. Tout autour d'eux, des murmures de colères s'élevaient chaque fois que les gardes s'éloignaient, et il ne faisait aucun doute qu'ils se répandraient bientôt parmi tout le camp. Depuis leur arrivée, ils avaient attendu qu'une opportunité comme celle ci se présente pour commencer à répandre des rumeurs de révoltes au sein des autres travailleurs. Les informations qu'ils avaient recueillies jusque là, combinées à celles qu'ils avaient héritées de Lithéas, leur permettraient de mettre à profit ce concours de circonstances. Du moins était-ce leur meilleure chance.

Elle regrettait seulement de ne pouvoir jouer un rôle que secondaire dans la suite des opérations. Mais le secret de son identité lui interdisait d'adresser la parole à quiconque en dehors de ses amis... Alors pour ce qui était d'aller prêcher la bonne parole ! Heureusement, elle n'avait aucun doute sur le fait que Daniel et Teal'c étaient les personnes idéales pour initier ce genre de révolte. Elle devrait donc prendre patience, faire ce qu'elle pouvait en attendant, et se tenir prête à entrer dans la partie quand la situation l'exigerait.

- Major Carter, nous sommes bientôt arrivés.

Elle leva les yeux en réponse au chuchotement de son ami et hocha la tête en regardant la silhouette du camp apparaître à l'horizon :

- Une fois arrivé vous irez vous mêler aux autres. Faites passer le mot pour l'accident, essayez de voir les réactions que cela entraîne. Je me charge d'aller expliquer la situation à Daniel.

Le jaffa hocha la tête sans un mot et ils se remirent à écouter discrètement les murmures qui courraient tout autour d'eux.

xox

**Iméria, camp des tau'ris, une heure plus tard**

Sam venait de finir d'expliquer la situation à Daniel qui faisait à présent les cent pas devant elle. Une grande excitation lui était venu à l'écoute de son récit et il s'arrêtait par moment pour clamer quelques mots à toute vitesse avant de reprendre sa marche d'un pas vif.

Sam le regardait avec une pointe d'amusement et de tendresse. Elle n'avait pas vu cette lueur d'excitation et de passion dans les yeux de son ami depuis des semaines, et elle lui avait terriblement manqué. C'était une facette si importante et si précieuse de son tempérament que sans elle, Daniel ne semblait plus vraiment lui même. Mais les évènements qui avaient eu lieu ces deux derniers mois, la vie ici... Plus que tout autre, Sam avait la sensation que son ami n'y avait pas sa place. Comme eux il endurait tout sans se plaindre, avec force et détermination, mais elle ne pouvait ignorer ce que cela avait dû lui coûter.

Alors Sam le regardait avec bonheur réapparaître peu à peu devant ses yeux, aussi agité et incompréhensible que dans ses souvenirs, avec cette même passion, ce même optimisme contagieux.

- Vous avez une idée de ce qu'il raconte ?

Jack s'était rapproché d'elle et fixait l'archéologue avec un regard entre amusement dissimulé et agacement qu'elle reconnut sans peine :

- Pas la moindre. Dans ces moments là le seul qui peut comprendre ce que dit et pense Daniel, c'est Daniel.

- Je n'en serais même pas si sûre si j'étais vous.

Elle sourit à sa remarque mais tenta de défendre son ami :

- Avouez toute de même que son enthousiasme est communicatif.

- Mouais... Je sens surtout que ça va finir par être énervant.

- Teal'c ne devrait pas tarder, le rassura-t-elle, et de toute façon il va bien finir par se calmer. Enfin je crois....

Teal'c apparut effectivement quelques minutes plus tard, et après avoir regardé son ami faire quelques allers et retour devant lui, lui jeta un regard qui encouragea le jeune homme à s'asseoir une bonne fois pour toute.

Les nouvelles étaient excellentes, l'ambiance qui avait envahi le camp de très bonne augure. Daniel et Teal'c auraient beaucoup à faire dans ces prochains jours et même si Jack ne partageait pas leur enthousiasme, il accepta de les présenter à des membres influents de sa confrérie.

Après avoir mangé tous ensemble, il partit donc à la recherche de certains de ses contacts alors que le reste de l'équipe restait pour attendre de ses nouvelles. L'excitation qu'ils avaient ressentie en commençant à élaborer leur plan après des semaines d'une attente impatiente avait apporté au repas une ambiance plus détendue que d'ordinaire. Et c'est après un dernier sourire complice que Sam avait regardé son ancien supérieur se lever pour partir.

Daniel avait intercepté son regard et s'était permis un sourire de connivence qu'elle avait préféré éviter. Dans des moments comme ceux là, elle pouvait presque en oublier la situation et la douloureuse amnésie de Jack. Mais elle ne le devait pas. Car il y avait toujours un moment où la réalité réapparaissait, où la distance se creusait à nouveau et où il lui échappait.

Mais cette fois, Daniel décida de ne pas en rester là :

- J'ai réfléchi vous savez. Et j'ai une hypothèse.

- A propos de quoi ?

Bien entendu, elle savait parfaitement de quoi il s'agissait. Mais elle n'avait pas envie de gâcher le peu de bonne humeur dont ils jouissaient depuis des semaines en se concentrant sur le problème qui n'avait cessé de la hanter depuis leur arrivée sur Iméria. Elle espérait donc que Daniel comprendrait et ne s'étendrait pas sur le sujet. Malheureusement pour elle, il avait retrouvé son entêtement en même temps que son énergie. Et à son corps défendant, elle songea que c'était peut être la seule chose dans la personnalité de son ami dont elle se serait bien passée.

- Plus j'y pense, plus je parle avec lui, et plus je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que le goa'uld est la clé.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser ça ? l'interrogea Sam après avoir échangé un regard avec Teal'c.

- Nous savons qu'Aker s'est servi d'une arme de poing combinée à un activateur de mémoire tok'ra quand ils étaient à bord de son vaisseau . Et pour autant que nous le sachions, Jack a commencé à se prendre pour Kanti après avoir perdu connaissance à bord de ce même vaisseau, puisqu'ensuite il s'est réveillé ici sans savoir qui il était. Vous pensez vraiment que c'est une coïncidence ?

- Je ne sais pas... Mais de là à penser qu'une arme de poing puisse être responsable....

- Pourtant il y a deux ans Sha're a bien réussi à s'en servir pour me faire passer un message.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord Daniel, c'est totalement différent. Là nous parlons de transférer une partie de la conscience d'une personne dans l'esprit d'une autre.

Daniel secoua la tête avec satisfaction, comme s'il était heureux qu'elle lui oppose un argument auquel il avait déjà songé :

- Pas sa conscience, ses souvenirs.

Il laissa le temps à ses amis de commencer à envisager cette idée avant de reprendre :

- Nous avons tous pu remarquer que souvent nous reconnaissions Jack dans certains de ces gestes ou de ses attitudes n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est exact, approuva Teal'c.

- Mais beaucoup de ses réactions, elles, sont bien différentes, protesta Sam.

- Parce que notre personnalité dépend en grande partie de notre histoire, ou plutôt de notre façon d'appréhender notre histoire.

- C'est à dire de nos souvenirs, conclut la jeune femme avant de se perdre dans ses pensées.

Daniel hocha la tête et observa ses amis jusqu'à ce que le jaffa prenne la parole :

- Vous pensez donc que le colonel O'Neill agit comme il le fait en raison de la mémoire que Kanti lui a transmise.

- Admettons que vous ayez raison, reconnut la scientifique, rien n'explique comment une arme de poing ou même un activateur de mémoire aurait pu être à l'origine de tout cela. Et surtout pourquoi un goa'uld voudrait faire une chose pareille !

- Je ne pense pas que c'était intentionnel.

- Un dysfonctionnement ? questionna Sam, sceptique. Cela me paraît peu probable.

L'archéologue se leva comme pour mieux plaider sa cause et recommença à faire les cents pas :

- Tout ce que je dis c'est qu'il s'agit d'une technologie qui se sert de l'esprit d'une personne ou d'un goa'uld pour atteindre l'esprit d'une autre. Plus encore, d'un goa'uld s'étant servi de cette technologie combinée à une autre dont il ne connaissait que peu le fonctionnement. Et les goa'ulds ne peuvent se vanter de posséder une bonne connaissance de l'esprit humain. Ils en connaissent peut être plus que nous mais si on considère la somme dérisoire de connaissances que nous possédons sur le sujet....

- Cela leur laisse encore une grande zone d'ombre, conclut la jeune femme.

Un silence s'installa à nouveau.

- D'accord. Mais même si tout cela est vrai, en quoi cela peut il nous aider à inverser le processus ?

- Je l'ignore admit Daniel, et d'après le peu que je sais, dans les cas d'amnésie on sait rarement quand et comment les malades parviennent à recouvrer la mémoire... Mais cela nous donnerait le comment et le pourquoi. C'est déjà un bon début, non ?

Sam dut reconnaître que l'idée de Daniel était d'une certaine façon séduisante. Ce n'était qu'une théorie bien sûr, mais elle avait le mérite d'apporter des réponses là où elle n'avait réussi à en trouver aucune. Et puis ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'une idée un peu folle de son ami leur ouvrirait la voie vers la solution. Elle décida donc de la conserver dans un coin de son esprit, tout en tachant de ne pas bâtir trop d'espérances sur quelque chose de tellement... incertain. Elle se devait de garder la tête froide. Ainsi, lorsque Jack revint chercher Daniel et Teal'c, elle fut heureuse de pouvoir rester un moment seule avec ses pensées.

* * *

**- 16 -**

Son pas derrière elle. Après des années à l'entendre, à la guetter, elle avait appris à reconnaître le son de sa démarche sans aucune hésitation. Et voilà que ce soir, comme répondant à ses pensées qui s'envolaient désespérément vers lui, il était là, juste derrière elle. Depuis leur arrivée elle était souvent étonnée de voir toutes ces petites choses qu'il avait gardées de sa personnalité d'avant, alors qu'il avait oublié jusqu'à son réel nom. Puis elle se sermonna. Elle ne devait pas se raccrocher à cela. Après tout peut être que tout ce qu'elle croyait voir n'existait que dans sa tête, contrairement à ce que semblait penser Daniel.

- Bonsoir.

Sam leva sa tête qui reposait sur ses genoux repliés et la tourna vers Jack en souriant. Ils restèrent un moment sans rien dire, observant en contrebas les lumières du camp qui brillaient dans la nuit.

- Je peux me joindre à vous ?

La scientifique hocha la tête et il vint s'asseoir à ses côtés. Le lieu qu'elle avait choisi se trouvait sur une petite butte, à l'orée d'une forêt de pins qui encerclait le camp au sud. De là où ils étaient ils pouvaient tout voir sans être vus, et Sam y venait lorsqu'elle avait besoin de se retrouver seule. Cela pourrait cas échéant faire un bon poste d'observation, mais dans l'état présent elle était juste heureuse qu'il lui fournisse un peu d'intimité, ce qui était impossible lorsqu'elle se trouvait au camp.

Elle sortit de ses pensées et observa l'homme qui était assis à ses côtés. Une de ses jambes était légèrement repliée alors que la seconde s'étendait devant lui, et sa main se déplaçait doucement sur la neige à côté de lui. Sam observa plus attentivement et remarqua qu'il utilisait l'étendue blanche et lisse pour y dessiner des motifs d'un air absent. L'image du carnet qu'elle avait trouvé chez lui lui revint immédiatement en mémoire, et elle sentit une douleur lancinante envahir sa poitrine. Mais une impulsion la saisit et refoulant sa mélancolie, elle tendit une main pour l'imiter. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, elle sentait que par ce simple geste elle pouvait créer un lien entre l'homme qu'elle avait appris à connaître durant ces longues semaines de deuil et celui qui se tenait assis près d'elle à présent. Ce lien dont elle avait désespérément besoin.

Pour l'instant, elle n'aspirait à rien d'autre en réalité, que de rester là à dessiner dans la neige avec lui sans réfléchir au monde qui les entourait. Juste parce qu'il y avait cette étendue vierge et leurs mains si proches, et ce plaisir si simple de laisser une trace éphémère de leur passage en ce lieu. Elle se demanda un instant si elle aurait agi de la même manière il y a quelques mois de cela et conclut que non, qu'elle serait sans doute restée sans bouger en se lançant dans un long monologue pour ne pas laisser le silence s'appesantir entre eux. Elle avait changé, c'était une évidence, comme si elle était resté des années paralysée et que la douleur l'avait enfin réveillée. Sa capacité à rester simple spectatrice, que tant lui louaient en tant que scientifique, avait céder à une envie de vivre comme elle n'en avait plus connue depuis des années. Cette envie qu'elle avait espéré retrouver au sein du projet porte des étoiles à travers leurs missions et sa nouvelle vie, mais qu'elle avait laissé s'éteindre sans même s'en apercevoir.

Son compagnon lui lança un regard complice et elle lui sourit, avant de retirer sa main pour la poser à nouveau au sommet de son genou :

- Vous n'êtes pas fatiguée ? demanda-t-il alors qu'elle passait une main sur ses yeux éreintés.

- Un peu, mais je préfère attendre le retour de Daniel et Teal'c.

- En fait je suis en partie là pour cela. Ils vont en avoir pour un moment et m'ont charger de vous dire de ne pas les attendre.

- Comment les choses se présentent-elles en bas ?

- D'après Daniel, plutôt bien, il dit que vous ne devez pas vous inquiéter.

- Vous n'êtes pas de son avis ? questionna-t-elle devant son manque d'enthousiasme flagrant.

- Si bien sûr, c'est juste que... Ne le prenez pas mal mais si je suis arrivé ici en premier lieu....

- C'est parce que nous vous avons persuadé de tenir tête à Aker, compléta-t-elle.

- Je ne regrette rien ne vous y méprenez pas, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de repenser à l'attaque et à tout ce qui a suivi.

Sam hocha la tête avec compréhension. Ses réticences étaient légitimes, et pourtant il avait accepté de les aider, elle ne pouvait pas lui en demander davantage.

- Je suis désolée, ce n'est pas ce que vous vouliez entendre fit-il remarquer, interprétant son silence comme de la déception.

- Non, je comprends. Nous avons commis une erreur et croyez-moi, nous avons dû en subir les conséquences aussi.

- Pourtant vous avez l'air confiant.

- Nous sommes juste certains que c'est la seule chose à faire, et c'est notre mission. La raison de notre présence ici.

A la minute où elle prononçait ces mots, Sam sut que ce n'était pas l'entière vérité. Elle était venue pour mener à bien la rébellion, évidemment, mais aussi pour d'autres raisons. Elle était venue chercher des réponses à ses questions, des éclaircissements au sujet de sa mort... Et elle l'avait trouvé, lui.

Et pourtant ce n'était que le début. Elle avait peut être retrouvé sa trace mais l'homme qui était assis à ses cotés à cet instant, l'homme dont pour une raison qu'elle ignorait encore pensait être Kanti, n'était pas celui qu'elle était venu chercher. Du moins pas entièrement. Ce qu'elle voulait retrouver ce n'était pas son corps, mais son regard complice posé sur elle, son humour et son caractère parfois si insupportable, son sourire chaud et rassurant, son assurance tranquille, tout ce qui lui manquait et tout ce qui faisait de lui ce qu'il était. Tout ce qui faisait qu'il était Jack. L'homme qui était à coté d'elle avait peut être ses traits, mais si son esprit demeurait emprisonné par les souvenirs de Kanti, Jack O'Neill resterait bel et bien perdu à jamais.

Elle repensa à ce matin quelques semaines auparavant où elle était allée seule, regarder le soleil se lever sur Cheyenne Mountain. Ce matin là elle avait dû faire la chose la plus douloureuse de sa vie : dire adieu à l'homme qu'elle aimait et accepter de porter sur ses épaules le poids de sa perte. Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui elle était assise là, à regarder la lune se lever sur une planète à des années lumières de chez elle, à la fois terriblement proche et pourtant inexorablement éloignée de ce même homme. Se demandant si elle aurait le courage de revivre cela une nouvelle fois. D'accepter qu'elle le perde une nouvelle fois, à jamais.

Une larme muette coula doucement sur sa joue, bientôt suivit de beaucoup d'autre. Après un moment, celles-ci durent se changer en sanglot car il se tourna vers elle avec un air inquiet :

- Sam ?

Elle tourna sa tête et leurs regards se croisèrent. D'abord hésitant, son compagnon finit par s'approcher et passer un bras autour de ses épaules dans un geste rassurant. Elle se blottit désespérément contre lui alors qu'il tentait de l'apaiser par quelques mots de réconfort. Mais ses sanglots redoublèrent, sans qu'il sache que c'était ces même paroles qui en étaient la cause.

Car si redonnant peu à peu vie à tous les souvenirs et les émotions qu'elle tentait de contrôler, c'était bien son parfum qu'elle sentait, sa voix au timbre si familier qu'elle entendait, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer que les mots qu'il prononçait n'était pas les siens, n'auraient jamais pu être les siens. Ainsi il était là, assez proche pour raviver son manque de lui toujours plus poignant, mais tellement loin quelle doutait à chaque seconde de ne jamais pouvoir l'atteindre.

Sam redressa la tête et croisa deux yeux inquiets posés sur elle. Un regard qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Pourtant, son âme qui s'agitait furieusement en elle lui criait qu'il devait être là, quelque part.

- Vous ne vous rappelez vraiment de rien, n'est-ce pas ?

Ce n'était pas réellement une question, plus un reproche.

- Vous voulez dire après l'attaque ?

- C'est ridicule, je ne vous crois pas !

Sam s'était levée d'un bond, se détachant de son étreinte pour se dresser devant lui d'où elle le fixait à présent avec intensité. Dans ses yeux bleus le désespoir s'était mêlé à une colère aveugle qui le transperça, comme si une barrière venait de céder en elle, juste sous ses yeux.

Il la regarda sans comprendre et la colère de la jeune femme parut en être redoublée. Ses poings se serrèrent. Elle ne pouvait simplement pas croire qu'il avait tout oublié. Qu'un accident avait suffi à lui enlever tout souvenir de sa vie d'avant, du peu qu'ils avaient jamais pu partager. Et elle le haïssait de lui enlever cela, ces dérisoires souvenirs communs qui étaient tout ce qu'ils avaient. Non, il n'avait pas le droit.

- Ne me dites pas que vous n'avez rien remarqué ! Que vous ne vous sentez pas différent !

L'accusation de la jeune femme parut déclencher quelque chose dans l'esprit de Jack. Si, beaucoup de choses avaient changé. Mais pouvait-il lui dire ? Lui parler de ce rêve qui l'avait hanté jusqu'à ce qu'elle le chasse, de cette voix sourde qu'il croyait parfois entendre ? De ces mystérieuses images qui apparaissaient lorsqu'il était en compagnie d'elle ou de ses amis ? Il n'était pas certain que tout cela ait un quelconque rapport avec la détresse de la jeune femme et sa aussi soudaine qu'inexpliquée colère.

- Peut être un peu, hésita-t-il. Je sais qu'il y a des choses que je ne m'explique pas, mais ça ne veut sans doute rien dire. Et je ne vois pas pourquoi vous...

- Vous n'êtes pas celui que vous croyez ! l'interrompit-elle sans attendre. Et je refuse de croire que vous ne voyez rien de changé en vous, que vous ne voyez aucune... incohérence !

Il baissa les yeux. Après tout, maintenant semblait être un bon moment pour se confier, c'est du moins ce qu'elle semblait attendre de lui.

- Depuis l'attaque... Par moments je crois entendre comme une voix dans ma tête. Et depuis que vous êtes là j'ai parfois l'impression que quelque chose est sur le point de me revenir... Mais dès que je crois m'en approcher, cela disparaît aussitôt.

Il releva les yeux qu'il avait baissés lors de son aveu et croisa ceux de la jeune femme, que la colère semblait avoir désertés aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Sa déclaration semblait avoir eu l'effet d'un électrochoc sur elle.

- Une... une voix ?

Il hocha la tête mais ne put soutenir la vision du visage en larmes de son interlocutrice.

- Et que vous dit-elle ? murmura-t-elle faiblement.

- De vous faire confiance. A vous, Daniel et Teal'c. De rester près de vous.

Cette fois il ne put échapper au regard incrédule qui le fixait.

- Et... c'est tout ?

Oh non ce n'était pas tout ! A dire vrai, cela faisait quelques temps maintenant, depuis qu'elle s'était dressée devant lui, que la voix lui criait d'agir. De faire cesser ces larmes, à n'importe quel prix. Alors, il décida enfin d'obéir à la voix qui lui criait de la serrer dans ses bras et se leva.

D'un bond, il se leva à son tour.

Voilà, il était bien. En paix.

Alors que blottie contre lui, Sam se calmait peu à peu, il la serra davantage et ferma les yeux. Une partie d'elle savait qu'elle aurait dû avoir mis fin à cette étreinte il y a un moment déjà. Mais au cours de ces derniers mois, elle avait amplement eu le temps de repenser à toutes ces fois où elle avait fait exactement ce qu'il fallait, et il lui semblait qu'elle y avait sacrifié trop de temps, trop d'opportunités. Alors peu importe si elle profitait de la situation, et si elle allait devoir en payer les conséquences. En cet instant elle se sentait bien et refusait de réfléchir au delà.

Sam sourit. Cette étreinte de réconfort, qu'elle n'avait connue qu'en d'exceptionnelles occasions mais dont le souvenir restait si vivace, lui était définitivement familière.

Enfin.

Après tout ce temps elle l'avait enfin, cette preuve qui justifiait l'espoir, qui justifiait la torture qu'elle vivait depuis qu'ils étaient ici. C'était mince bien sur, mais c'était quelque chose. Quelque chose qui ne pouvait pas venir de Kanti, qui n'appartenait qu'à Jack, et à lui seul.

Quelque chose qui avait un sens pour elle.

Quelque chose dont il se souvenait. Lui, pas l'autre.

Et avec cette certitude, l'espoir renaissait.

* * *

**- 17 -**

Les lunes atteignaient leurs zéniths quand il s'extirpa du vaisseau et se mit à courir. Son expérience lui criait que le vaisseau pouvait exploser d'un instant à l'autre, et qu'il avait tout intérêt à être le plus loin possible quand cela arriverait.

Après quelques enjambées, il aperçut un arbre, probablement détruit pendant son combat contre les jaffas au sol. Son tronc coupé presque en son centre reposait à côté d'une souche monumentale. Il avisa la limite rassurante de la forêt quelques mètres plus loin mais conclut en une fraction de seconde qu'il n'aurait peut être jamais le temps d'y parvenir. Alors, il fit un brusque écart dans sa course et alla s'abriter derrière l'arbre mort, se recroquevillant au maximum en attendant l'explosion. Celle-ci se produisit presque aussitôt, et il ferma les yeux en priant pour que son abri survive à la déflagration.

Quand il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, il ne vit d'abord que des points de lumières diffus. Puis, peu à peu, ses yeux s'habituèrent et il entrevit à nouveau le paysage qui l'entourait. Alors, doucement, il se leva et marcha vers la porte. Sa démarche était chancelante, sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien. Il grimaça en songeant aux multiples examens que Fraiser ne manquerait pas de lui coller dès son retour au SGC.

Là où se dressait son vaisseau ne se trouvait plus qu'un immense cratère et il remercia sa bonne étoile de l'avoir empêché de terminer en toast grillé, une fois de plus. Finalement, il parvient devant la porte et leva les yeux vers elle. Elle portait des marques de brûlure sur toute sa surface mais semblait encore en état de fonctionner. _Ah cette bonne vieille porte_, songea-t-il avec un sourire, _toujours aussi solide ! _Mais sa joie disparut aussitôt lorsqu'il baissa son regard, le posant sur le DHD.

Un juron lui échappa, il ne savait plus très bien lequel. Pour l'amour du ciel ? Il y a peu Daniel lui avait fait remarquer qu'il le disait souvent. C'était possible. Il ignorait pourquoi il pensait à ce détail maintenant, sans doute sa migraine. Il se massa le crâne une seconde. Enfin, il s'approcha du DHD et s'accroupit devant lui. Si Carter était là... fut la première phrase qui lui vient à l'esprit. Mais il avisa un cadavre de jaffa, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait, quelques mètres plus loin. Non, au fond il préférait mille fois la savoir au SGC plutôt qu'ici. Il jeta un dernier regard au DHD espérant une illumination, un miracle, n'importe quoi; mais en vain. Il ne pourrait jamais le réparer, ce qui réduisait ses options à.... Quoi au juste ? Rester près de la porte en attendant les secours ? La quantité d'énergie absorbée par la porte durant l'explosion devait être colossale, le général Hammond n'autoriserait pas que l'on compose cette adresse avant plusieurs heures, le risque était bien trop important. De plus, les jaffas en faction avaient beau être tous morts, d'autres étaient encore sur la planète et finiraient bien par venir voir ce qui avait causée l'explosion. Tout seul il n'avait aucune chance de leur tenir tête. Il regretta une seconde l'absence de Teal'c à ses côtés mais se ressaisit vite. Le village devait encore être attaqué, il devait faire quelque chose. Il ne se faisait bien sûr pas d'illusions, il n'y avait aucune chance pour que sa présence change quoique ce soit à l'issu du combat. Mais il restait là-bas des hommes qui se battaient, et sa place était à leurs côtés.

Le rêve s'arrêta, un nuage noir sembla tout recouvrir et Jack se sentit comme figé. Puis, une lumière apparut, immédiatement suivie par les images d'une forêt défilant à toute vitesse autour de lui. Il se souvint alors du but de cette course : rejoindre le village le plus rapidement possible. Il se sentait épuisé, mais refusait d'écouter la fatigue, ni même la douleur, qui irradiait dans son corps tout entier.

C'était peut être son dernier combat. Cette pensée traversa son esprit, lui donnant une énergie nouvelle. Mourir avec honneur, cette idée aurait plu à Teal'c. Bien sûr, il aurait préféré vivre, mais cette option semblait hors de sa portée à présent.

Même de nuit, il n'eut pas de mal à reconnaître les abords du village. Et de toute façon, l'odeur de la fumée et du sang que le vent charriait jusqu'à lui ne laissait que peu de place au doute. Il s'arrêta une seconde pour reprendre son souffle et tendit la main pour attraper son arme quand quelqu'un le saisit par derrière. En un éclair il fut renversé et maintenu au sol par deux hommes. Il voulut se débattre mais ses bras étaient fermement retenus, il leva donc la tête et eut la surprise de tomber nez à nez avec un des guerriers du village :

- Wow wow wow on se calme ! C'est moi, le colonel O'Neill. On est du même côté vous vous souvenez ?

Le guerrier l'ignora, mais une voix féminine s'éleva bientôt dans la nuit.

- Je ne crois pas, colonel.

Jack regarda à nouveau autour de lui mais ne rencontra que les visages fermés de quelques guerriers. Puis, certains d'entre eux s'écartèrent pour laisser apparaître une des prêtresses qu'il avait entrevues après leur arrivée sur la planète. Elle transportait une sphère qu'il reconnut comme étant un appareil de communication goa'uld dans sa main et le toisait avec dédain.

- Vous avez mis des pensées impies dans la tête des villageois. Vous les avez poussés à commettre le crime le plus odieux qui soit en défiant leur Dieu, et vous serez châtié pour cela.

- Non vraiment ? Le rôle de la groupie démoniaque, vous n'avez rien trouvé de mieux ? répliqua le militaire, tentant d'ignorer la position de faiblesse qu'il savait être la sienne.

- Silence ! Vous allez être mené devant notre Bien Aimé Aker, il a quelques questions à vous poser, conclut la prêtresse avant de s'éloigner.

- Et bien dites lui qu'il peut toujours... il ne termina pas sa phrase, interrompu par la poigne d'un guerrier qui l'attrapa par le devant de son tee-shirt et lui adressa un sourire sadique.

- Dites... Maintenant que la fanatique est partie on pourrait peut être essayer de s'arranger... non ? tenta-t-il sans grand espoir.

Le sourire de l'homme s'accentua et Jack ferma les yeux dans l'attente du coup qui allait visiblement clore leur petit échange. Où était Daniel quand on avait besoin de lui ?

Il sentit d'abord un courant d'air, sûrement déplacé par le poing en mouvement de son agresseur, avant qu'une douleur n'irradie dans sa pommette et qu'il ne sombre brutalement dans l'inconscience.

Jack se réveilla en sursaut et se redressa. Ce rêve là, il n'y avait aucun doute, était nouveau pour lui. Et d'une certaine manière bien plus étrange que le précédent. Les paroles de Sam revinrent s'immiscer dans son esprit. _Vous ne vous rappelez vraiment de rien, n'est-ce pas ? Ne me dites pas que vous n'avez rien remarqué !_ _Vous n'êtes pas celui que vous croyez !_ Il ne pouvait croire que ce qu'elle avait dit, cette voix qu'il croyait parfois entendre, et ce rêve ne soient pas reliés. Trop de choses étranges semblaient se passer en lui depuis l'arrivée de ces étrangers, et cela ne pouvait être qu'un simple concours de circonstance. Quelque chose se tramait, et il avait la désagréable impression d'en être au centre, sans pour autant avoir le moindre contrôle dessus.

Il se laissa retomber sur le dos et se passa une main sur le visage. C'était troublant, il fallait bien le reconnaître, mais au point de remettre en cause toutes ses autres certitudes ? Sa tête semblait prête à exploser, il avait vraiment besoin de marcher un peu.

Il sortit en silence, et fit quelques pas à l'extérieur avant de tomber sur l'imposante silhouette de Teal'c, immobile dans l'obscurité. Il remonta le col de sa veste pour se protéger du froid et s'approcha :

- Insomnie ?

- Je ne ressens pas le besoin de dormir.

- Ah.... Jack mit ses mains dans ses poches et adopta la même attitude que le jaffa, fixant la nuit qui s'étendait devant lui. Comment s'est passée la fin de soirée ?

- Je suis parvenu à convaincre Daniel Jackson de prendre un peu de repos.

- Vous avez dû être persuasif, fit-il remarquer presque avec admiration.

- En effet. Il souhaitait attendre le retour du major Carter.

- Oh... J'étais avec elle.

- Je sais.

- Nous discutions ! s'empressa-t-il de rajouter, sans trop savoir pourquoi.

- Je n'imaginais pas autrement.

Un silence s'installa.

- Elle avait l'air... Assez secouée.

- Vous vous inquiétez pour elle.

C'était un constat, la voix du jaffa semblait étonnement exempte de toute émotion.

- Un peu, reconnut-il. Elle m'a dit des choses étranges.

Teal'c leva un sourcil interrogateur en se tourna légèrement vers lui.

- Elle m'a dit que je n'étais pas celui que je pensais être. Vous savez ce que cela veut dire ?

- Oui.

Teal'c avait repris sa position initiale, il fixait la nuit devant lui d'un air imperturbable. Son compagnon attendit quelques secondes, espérant qu'il continue.

- Et....? finit-il par demander devant le mutisme du grand guerrier.

- Je pense que cela ne vous étonne pas autant que cela devrait. Je crois que c'est une pensée qui vous semble d'une certaine façon sensée.

- Peut être n'ai-je aucune idée de ce dont elle parle.

- Dans ce cas, nous n'aurions pas cette discussion à l'heure qu'il est.

Jack fut surpris, et quelque peu déstabilisé, par la clairvoyance du jaffa. Il laissa un autre silence passer puis tenta de rassembler son courage pour se confier.

- D'accord, et en admettant qu'elle n'est pas entièrement tort. Alors qui suis-je ?

- Daniel Jackson pense que c'est à vous de répondre à cette question. Et je suis de son avis.

- Alors vous ne voulez pas m'aider, tout comme Sam.

- Ce n'est en aucun cas ce que j'ai dit, et personne ne souhaite davantage vous venir en aide que le major Carter, croyez moi.

Il faillit s'emporter contre Teal'c mais se retint. Il émanait une sorte d'attention bienveillante du jaffa, et peut importe pourquoi il refusait de lui apporter les réponses qu'il demandait, il ne pouvait douter de ses bonnes intentions. Alors, il décida de lui demander son aide d'une autre façon.

- Depuis l'attaque, je faisais ce rêve. Toujours le même, qui revenait sans cesse.

- Je l'ignorais.

- Je ne l'ai dit à personne. Je crois... je crois que ce sont des souvenirs.

Finalement, il inspira un grand coup et lui raconta son premier cauchemar. Une fois terminé il s'arrêta et sollicita l'avis du jaffa.

- Qu'en pensez-vous ?

- Peut être que votre rêve a un sens. Peut être est-ce Kanti qui ne veut pas être oublié.

Teal'c sembla lui laisser quelques secondes pour songer à cette explication, puis reprit :

- Ou peut être contient-il un message. Un message que vous ne saisissez pas.

- Comment ça ?

- Vous dîtes avoir été blessé par une lance jaffa. Pourtant vous ne portez aucune trace d'une telle blessure. Et elles sont la plupart du temps mortelles.

- Non, dans mon rêve je vois le jaffa me viser, pas me toucher. Peut être ai-je pu l'éviter.

Son esprit semblait encore vouloir se débattre contre cette éventualité.

- C'est possible en effet. Mais vous avez dit que vous faisiez ce rêve. N'est-ce plus le cas à présent ?

Cette fois, il était au pied du mur. Et il se sentait douloureusement partagé entre son envie de confier son nouveau rêve au jaffa dans l'espoir qu'il puisse l'aider à le déchiffrer, et la perspective qu'il en tire des conclusions toujours plus déroutantes. Pourtant, il le savait, il était à présent allé trop loin pour arrêter. Et une partie de lui mourrait d'envie de savoir enfin pourquoi tant de sensations étranges l'étreignaient depuis son arrivé dans ce camp. Il se sentait pris au piège.

Alors, il se contraint enfin à raconter son second rêve. Et il eut la surprise de voir un léger sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres du jaffa au fur et à mesure que son récit avançait. Il était sur le point de finir quand Daniel fit irruption derrière lui, l'air paniqué.

Jack nota immédiatement le sang qui m'aculait le devant de sa chemise et la blessure qui était apparue sur sa joue. Il sentit à son tour l'agitation le gagner et saisit Daniel par les épaules.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Mon dieu... Je suis désolé...

- Pour l'amour du ciel Daniel, dites moi ce qui s'est passé !

Le scientifique le fixa une seconde avec étonnement. L'espace d'un instant il aurait juré s'être retrouvé face à face avec son meilleur ami redevenu lui même. Mais le sentiment d'urgence l'empêcha de s'attarder sur cette fugitive apparition et il se força à prendre sur lui pour se calmer.

- Un des gardes a entendu parler de la rébellion, il a entendu parler de nous. Il est venu alors que Sam et moi dormions et a essayé de m'emmener. Elle l'en a empêché et ils se sont battus, j'ai essayé de m'interposer mais il m'a frappé. J'ai vraiment essayé...

- Nous le savons Daniel Jackson, affirma Teal'c en venant soutenir le jeune homme qui commençait à chanceler. Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

- Sam l'a tué mais il a put la blesser, elle... Je n'arrive pas à la réveiller, venez vite !

Jack lâcha les épaules de Daniel et se recula de quelques pas. Sam était en danger... Il sentit une fureur dont il ne se savait pas capable monter soudainement en lui. Il fit alors volte face et rejoignit le couchage des étrangers, Daniel et Teal'c à sa suite.

Des images se déversaient à présent dans son esprit, des rêves de vengeances mais d'autres images aussi, floues et incohérentes, semblable à des souvenirs. Il n'était pas sûr de leur signification, ni de leur origine, mais elles lui montraient toujours la même chose, nourrissant sa force et son impatience. Sam... Était-ce des souvenirs ? Il faudrait qu'il en parle à Teal'c et Daniel, il devait en avoir le coeur net. Mais dans l'immédiat une seule chose comptait : sa fureur à l'idée de ce garde qui s'en était pris à elle, son angoisse à l'idée de la savoir en danger et sa culpabilité de ne pas avoir été là pour la protéger.

Quand il arriva près du lieu du combat, il vit immédiatement le corps inerte du jaffa mais l'ignora, ne s'arrêtant qu'en arrivant à proximité de la silhouette de la jeune femme. Il s'agenouilla près d'elle et vit qu'elle était seulement inconsciente. Mais son soulagement fut de courte durée lorsqu'il aperçut le sang qui s'échappait d'une blessure sur son front. Il entendit à peine Daniel s'asseoir à ses côtés et Teal'c lui dire qu'il partait chercher quelqu'un pour la soigner. Il ne voyait plus que le mouvement presque imperceptible du souffle de la jeune femme, que son visage qui semblait plongé dans un paisible sommeil. Et si elle ne se réveillait jamais ? Cette pensée le poignarda avec une force imprévue, et il se surprit à prier muettement pour qu'elle se réveille bientôt. Il ne lui semblait pas croire en grand chose et pourtant, il espérait que sa supplication serait entendue par quelqu'un, n'importe qui. La voix dans son esprit s'agitait elle aussi, le privant de toute chance de ralentir les battements frénétiques de son coeur. Elle aussi priait avec ferveur, avec la même rage, et pour la première fois il se sentit faire un avec elle. Comme si une éphémère trêve s'était déclarée dans le conflit qui s'agitait depuis des semaines au fond de lui, ne lui laissant qu'une seule et unique pensée. Elle allait se réveiller, elle allait guérir, il était hors de question qu'il en soit autrement.

Elle ne pouvait pas mourir. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux tachés de sang et fixa son visage, ses paupières obstinément closes.

Elle allait se réveiller, il en était convaincu, et toute alternative était inenvisageable...

* * *

**Fin de la troisième partie**

**A suivre dans la quatrième et dernière partie : **_**Le jour du sang**_**.**

xox

Comme toujours un commentaire sera accueillit avec un joie intense :p**  
**


	4. Chapter 4 : Le jour du sang

**Résumé des parties précédentes : **

Dans la première partie on assistait au départ de SG-1 pour P4X-985 (mon dieu comme c'est original) après que SG-13, en mission sur cette planète, s'est fait fait capturer. A l'issu d'une mission de secours réussie SG-1 avait finalement nouée des liens avec les autochtones, un peuple d'êtres humains sous le joug d'un goa'uld nommé Aker. SG-1 les avaient alors convaincu de ne plus se plier à ses exigences, ce qui avait déclenché une attaque qui avait coûté la vie à de nombreux guerriers ainsi qu'à Jack. Le reste de l'équipe avait toutefois réussi à sauver une partie des villageois notamment grâce à l'aide de Lithéas, un tok'ra en mission dans l'armée d'Aker qui avait lui aussi trouvé la mort durant le combat.

Dans la seconde partie, on voyait SG-1 et le SGC en plein deuil. Chacun se préparait peu à peu à aller de l'avant, excepté Sam pour qui la disparition de son ex-supérieur (on notera l'euphémisme flagrant) n'était pas encore tout à fait acceptée. On apprenait également, par l'intermédiaire d'un autre tok'ra nommé Olbann que Kanti, l'un des guerriers de P4X-985, avait été repéré dans un camp de prisonnier appartenant à Aker. L'une des mission de Lithéas avant sa mort ayant été de déclencher une rébellion dans ce camp, SG-1 s'était portée porté volontaire pour reprendre sa mission, secourant Kanti par la même occasion.

Dans la troisième partie SG-1 arrivait au camp et retrouvait Jack, qui pense être Kanti. L'équipe s'immisçait dans la vie du camp en attendant son heure et les semaines passaient. Finalement, un accident leur offrit une opportunité et ils commencèrent à fomenter la rébellion en secret. Malheureusement, un garde eut vent de leur projet et vint les trouver pour les arrêter. Sam fut alors engagée dans un combat avec lui et parvint à le tuer, non sans être elle-même blessée au cours de la bataille.

La suite dans la quatrième et dernière partie !

* * *

**DIRE ADIEU**

**Partie 4/4 : Le jour du sang.**

**

* * *

  
**

**-18-**

Debout près du couchage de fortune qu'ils avaient aménagé, Jack regardait Daniel s'affairer au dessus du corps étendu de Sam. Son incapacité à la quitter un peu plus tôt l'avait empêché de suivre Teal'c et à présent il le regrettait. S'il était parti chercher de l'aide en compagnie du jaffa il ne se serait pas senti aussi inutile, aussi impuissant. Ici il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de la regarder, surveillant le rythme lent de sa respiration, guettant avec appréhension les murmures de Daniel alors qu'il observait la blessure avec précaution.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent dans une lenteur presque insoutenable alors qu'une multitude de pensées et d'images éparses continuaient à se déverser dans son esprit. Ce fut le son de pas précipités et de murmures qui le sortirent finalement de cette tourmente de flashs incohérents, juste avant que Teal'c ne fasse son entrée, suivis de deux silhouettes plus petites. L'une d'elle se dirigea directement vers la blessée.

- Kanti !

Bien qu'elle le fixât en prononçant ce nom, Jack fut un instant presque surpris de s'entendre appelé ainsi. Mais le doute passa, ou plutôt il l'écarta de ses pensées avec agacement. La jeune femme qui l'avait interpellé le regarda avec un air manifestement soulagé et n'eut était la situation et le profond sentiment de malaise qu'il ressentait, il aurait certainement répondu à son sourire chaleureux.

- Manohé ? Que fais-tu ici ?

- Heureuse de te revoir moi aussi, lui lança-t-elle avec une moue.

Jack jeta un œil à l'homme qui examinait à présent la blessure de Sam d'un œil expert et soupira de soulagement. Tano était un bon médecin, il l'avait vu guérir de nombreuses blessures depuis qu'il était ici. De plus, il avait appris à juger des chances du blessé en observant la physionomie du praticien, et la mine concentrée mais sûr de lui qu'arborait Tano à l'instant était de bonne augure. Sam s'en sortirait.

Jack tourna la tête vers la jeune femme brune qui s'était rapprochée de lui.

- Alors ?

- Alors quoi ? fit-elle avec un petit air hautain auquel il répondit par un regard sévère. D'accord j'ai compris. Tu n'es pas enchanté de me voir. Mais je suis venue parce que je me faisais du souci pour toi si tu veux tout savoir. J'ai surpris ton nom dans la discussion entre mon frère et ton ami et j'ai eu peur que quelque chose ne te soit arrivé... Je me suis dit que c'était peut être pour cela que tu avais disparu depuis si longtemps.

- Oui je suis désolé pour ça. J'aurais dû...

- Donner des nouvelles en prétendant que tu t'intéressais encore à moi ? Ça ne t'aurais pas ressemblé.

Il lui lança un regard d'excuse qu'elle sembla accepter.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas versé toutes les larmes de mon corps. Et puis je savais depuis le début que ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Tu n'es pas si irremplaçable que ça, de toute façon.

Elle lui adressa une œillade mutine et il parvint presque à lui sourire. Manohé n'était peut être pas la personne dont il aurait cherché la présence dans un moment pareil mais il savait au moins que la jeune femme ne le contraindrait pas à d'interminables explications.

- Comment va-t-elle ? s'enquit Daniel après un moment.

- Sa blessure est plus impressionnante que réellement dangereuse mais je vais devoir m'en occuper. Et je doute qu'elle ne se réveille avant plusieurs jours après cela. Elle est hors de danger mais il faut être très prudent pour éviter toute infection.

- Comment ça ''elle'' ?

La question de Manohé brisa le silence qui avait accueilli cette nouvelle. Immédiatement, Daniel et Teal'c parurent se tendre à nouveau. La jeune femme alla s'agenouiller auprès du couchage et regarda le visage inconscient de la terrienne. Puis, elle observa la petite pièce où ils s'étaient retirés et remarqua le corps du jaffa sur lequel une couverture avait été jeté à la hâte. Ses yeux passèrent de l'un à l'autre et elle se releva avec précipitation :

- Qu'avez-vous fait ?

Teal'c s'approcha imperceptiblement, comme pour parer à toute fuite éventuelle, et Daniel se tourna vers elle.

- Nous allons tout vous expliquer mais je vous en supplie, ne faites rien avant d'avoir entendu notre histoire.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de partir avant d'avoir soigné ma patiente répondit Tano avec raideur. Mais de graves choses se passent visiblement ici, et votre histoire a tout intérêt à être des plus convaincantes. Vous avez caché l'identité d'un prisonnier et un garde est mort; nous risquons nos vies rien qu'en étant ici.

- Nous en sommes conscients, s'excusa Daniel, et je vous assure que si nous avions eu le choix sans risquer la vie de notre amie...

- Ce qui est fait est fait, maintenant je vous écoute.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Daniel pour révéler leurs identités, les circonstances de l'agression et autant d'informations qu'il jugea prudent de confier aux deux étrangers. Cependant, il n'était pas sûr de l'impact que son récit avait eu sur eux. Le médecin gardait l'air impassible et sévère qu'il arborait depuis qu'il était entré dans la pièce et Manohé semblait surtout surprise, bien qu'elle lançât régulièrement des yeux arrondis par l'effroi au corps du garde sommairement dissimulé.

Finalement, Tano se releva et leur fit face.

- Je ne peux rien faire de plus pour l'instant. Quant à votre projet de rébellion... A vrai dire je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir être associé à tout cela.

- Tano écoute... tenta d'intervenir Jack en se rapprochant.

- Non, Kanti. Je n'ai rien contre toi mais tu as fait un choix dangereux en t'associant avec ces gens. N'essaye pas de m'entrainer avec toi à présent.

- Tano ! s'offusqua sa sœur en venant se dresser face à lui.

- Manohé, ne commence pas.

La jeune femme parut surprise de la réprimande de son frère. Plus âgée, elle n'était visiblement pas habituée à être pris de haut par celui-ci.

- Très bien, tu veux te conduire en lâche, c'est ton droit. Mais en ce qui me concerne j'ai bien l'intention de leur venir en aide.

- Tu parles sans réfléchir, tu ne te rends pas compte combien tout ceci est dangereux !

- Chaque jour passé ici ne l'est pas moins ! Et j'en ai assez de me terrer comme un animal sans rien faire.

- Nous en reparlerons quand tu auras retrouvé un semblant de raison, lança finalement le médecin avec colère.

Puis il se détourna d'elle et commença à se diriger à grand pas vers la sortie. Teal'c lui barra le passage et un silence s'installa alors que tous se jaugeaient du regard.

- Laissez moi passer. Je ne compte pas vous dénoncer aussi longtemps que vous nous tiendrez à l'écart de tout cela.

Daniel sembla enclin à le croire mais il se confronta au regard impassible de ses deux compagnons. Finalement, Manohé s'avança vers le jaffa :

- Je resterai. Quelqu'un doit surveiller l'état de votre amie et je possède les connaissances suffisantes, au moins pour savoir quand il est temps d'appeler mon frère. Tano ne pourra rien dire aussi longtemps que je serai avec vous, sinon je serai considérée comme complice et punie au même titre que vous.

Teal'c hocha la tête et regarda avec respect la jeune femme qui se dressait face à lui. L'éclat de détermination qui emplissait ses yeux clairs n'étaient pas sans lui rappeler celui qui perçait parfois chez sa coéquipière et cette ressemblance sembla avoir en partie raison de ses doutes.

Il fut donc décidé que Manohé et lui resteraient auprès de Sam le temps que Daniel et Jack prennent contact avec un maximum de leurs alliés pour décider de la marche à suivre. Tano ne fut pas prompt à accepter ce plan mais une discussion en aparté avec sa sœur le dissuada de s'opposer aux trois hommes. Le groupe finit par se séparer, partagé entre un soulagement de courte durée et la perspective des ennuis à venir.

xox

xox

**Iméria, bâtiment inconnu, une heure plus tard**

- Nous ne sommes pas encore prêts. Si nous lançons l'offensive sans attendre, nous pourrions très bien nous faire tuer jusqu'au dernier. Pourtant la disparition du garde finira bien par être remarquée et si nous ne leur livrons pas le coupable, ils mettront en place des représailles exemplaires.

Tous acquiescèrent à la conclusion de Zaïr, le chef de la Confrérie à laquelle appartenait entre autres Tano et Manohé. Il se rassit et des murmures parcoururent l'assemblée.

Ils étaient une dizaine, chefs et membres influents de plusieurs confréries, à avoir répondu à l'appel des tau'ris. Une rencontre avait été mise en place dans un endroit discret, gardés par des prisonniers en faction. Tous avaient appris les derniers évènements et bien que beaucoup se soient d'abord emportés contre l'imprudence de la conduite des étrangers, tous étaient à présent concentrés pour tenter de résoudre la situation.

- Envisagez-vous de le faire ? questionna finalement Ménas, un autre chef, en se tournant vers Daniel. Comptez-vous livrer la coupable afin de protéger la rébellion ?

L'archéologue se sentit pris au piège. Il s'était bien sûr attendu à cette question, mais cela ne rendait pas les choses plus faciles. Pourtant il était certain de sa décision.

- Elle n'a fait que nous défendre et elle l'a déjà suffisamment payé.

Il eut une pensée inquiète pour la jeune femme encore inconsciente qui avait été transportée dans une pièce adjacente où Manohé la veillait toujours.

- Mais je sais également qu'elle n'accepterait jamais que cette mission soit mise en danger uniquement pour préserver sa vie.

- Ce n'est pas une réponse, Docteur Jackson, lui fit remarquer Ménas sans douceur. Dois-je vous rappeler le danger que nous courons tous à présent ?

- Et dois-je vous rappelez que si ce garde a entendu parler de la rébellion, c'est nécessairement que l'un de vous s'est montré imprudent ?

Des regards furent échangés et de nouveaux murmures parcoururent la salle.

- Je n'accuse personne pour autant, et de toute façon c'était un risque dont nous étions pleinement conscients. Mais c'est ma vie qu'elle a sauvé en tuant ce garde. Si quelqu'un doit être livré pour en subir les conséquences...

- Hors de question, l'interrompit immédiatement Zaïr. Je suis certain que vos intentions sont tout ce qu'il y a de plus louables, docteur, mais vous sacrifier serait une erreur. Vous et vos amis êtes ceux qui nous ont rassemblés et votre présence est indiscutablement nécessaire pour la suite des évènements.

Il laissa quelques secondes aux personnes présentes pour contester mais même Ménas sembla reconnaître la justesse de ses propos. Il reprit donc :

- Je vous propose de nous séparer pour quelques heures. D'ici là nous pourrons réfléchir à un moyen de résoudre notre problème et chercher de l'aide auprès de nos contacts.

- Disposons-nous de suffisamment de temps pour cela ? questionna le chef de la Confrérie des Charbonniers dont l'intervention fut accueillie avec calme par Zaïr.

- J'ai d'ores et déjà fait courir le bruit que le garde en question comptait passer la nuit avec Manohé. Et comme il a été assez idiot pour vouloir récolter la gloire de la capture à lui seul, aucun de ces compagnons n'a de raison de douter de cette information. Ils ne s'inquièteront de son retard que bien après le lever du soleil, nous nous retrouverons avant.

Sa proposition remporta l'unanimité et tous se séparèrent pour quelques heures. Le petit groupe rejoignit alors le chevet de Sam, puis l'archéologue et le jaffa se retirèrent pour réfléchir à une solution. Jack resta auprès d'elle et Manohé partit bientôt à son tour, comprenant qu'il préférait rester seul.

Les paroles de Zaïr résonnèrent longuement dans son esprit alors que ses yeux ne quittaient plus la forme allongée devant lui. Une heure s'écoula ainsi, puis il se leva finalement et sortit. Il passa devant Daniel, Teal'c et Manohé et les informa en marmonnant qu'il avait besoin de prendre l'air. Comme toujours, le froid le saisit durement alors qu'il sortait dans l'air glacé et il mit ses mains dans ses poches en accélérant le pas. Il ne ralentit que de nombreuses minutes plus tard, en arrivant en vue d'un poste de surveillance dont deux jaffas armés gardaient la porte. Il se dirigea droit sur eux mais fut intercepté avant d'arriver à portée de leur regard. Il tenta de se débattre contre la poigne de fer qui le tira vers un coin du baraquement le plus proche, mais sans résultat. Quand il fut relâché il fit face à son agresseur, prêt au combat, mais fut surpris de se retrouver face à face avec Teal'c qui le fixait calmement.

- Je ne peux en aucun cas vous laisser agir de la sorte.

- Mais bon sang Teal'c, de quoi vous parlez ?

- Vous aviez l'intention de vous livrer aux gardes en confessant le meurtre.

Il marqua un temps, énervé que le jaffa ait su prévoir sa conduite si aisément.

- Vous avez une meilleure solution ?

- Nous réfléchissons encore à la résolution de ce problème. Mais nous disposons toujours de quelques heures avant le lever du soleil et la prochaine rencontre. Si à ce moment là nous n'avons pas le choix, il sera temps d'envisager de recourir à une solution plus radicale.

- Vous voulez dire leur livrer Sam ?

- Ni moi ni Daniel Jackson ne nous résoudrons à cela, à moins que ce soit bel et bien la seule chose à faire pour sauver la rébellion. Vous devriez le savoir.

Jack acquiesça. Il connaissait le dévouement des trois tau'ris les uns envers les autres, il leur avait assez souvent envié cela. Mais les paroles de Daniel lui revenaient sans cesse en mémoire. Sam aurait fait ce sacrifice si cela avait été nécessaire, il en était certain. Ses amis ne se résoudraient-ils pas à respecter cette volonté qui aurait été la sienne si personne ne trouvait un autre moyen de sauver la révolte ? Il ne pouvait en être sûr. Tout comme il était certain d'être incapable de les laisser faire.

Il en était là de ses réflexions quand des bruits venant du poste de garde l'interpellèrent. Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard et se rapprochèrent pour observer ce qui se passait tout en restant à couvert.

Zaïr, accompagné de deux membres de sa confrérie et d'un troisième dont les mains étaient liées, se tenait à quelques distances des gardes. Ils déposèrent un lourd paquet devant les jaffas d'Aker et Zaïr désigna l'homme attaché du doigt. Quand un garde s'approcha du ballot et écarta les pans de la couverture, le visage du jaffa mort apparut. Après un bref échange, le commandant du petit groupe congédia les trois hommes et fit signe à ses subordonnées de transporter la dépouille à l'intérieur.

- Il faut prévenir Daniel.

Teal'c acquiesça et ils repartirent en direction du bâtiment qu'ils avaient quitté un peu plus tôt, ralentis dans leur marche par les tourbillons de neige que le vent faisaient naitre tout autour d'eux.

Quelques heures plus tard, le jour pointait à peine que le grand espace entre les baraquements faisant office de place était déjà empli de monde. Au centre, les jaffas d'Aker avaient fait dresser une estrade en bois, sur laquelle leur chef se tenait à présent.

L'homme livré par Zaïr un peu plus tôt était agenouillé pendant que le garde déclamait un discours d'une voix puissante et inflexible. Parmi les prisonniers amassés là pour assister à l'exécution, nul n'osait parler et seul le sifflement du vent glacial couvrait les paroles du jaffa.

Jack fixa avec regret la silhouette agenouillée au centre de l'estrade. Le prisonnier arborait un visage fermé mais étrangement serein, comme si la résignation avec laquelle il acceptait ce qui allait se passer le protégeait de toute crainte. Jack se remémora la réunion qui avait eu lieu peu après son retour en compagnie de Teal'c. Il se souvenait de la colère de Daniel face à l'acte de Zaïr et les réponses intraitables par lesquels celui-ci avait justifié son geste. Le prisonnier livré aux jaffas avait été volontaire, il avait accepté ce destin car il croyait en la rébellion. Zaïr avait dissimulé ses intentions car il avait pressenti la désapprobation des tau'ris mais ne regrettait rien. Il avait pris les mesures qui s'imposaient, voilà tout.

Malgré la rancœur qu'une telle initiative avait fait naître chez Daniel, celui-ci avait bien dû se rendre à l'évidence. Il était trop tard pour sauver le prisonnier, son martyr était inévitable. Nombre de leurs alliés avaient d'ailleurs approuvé la décision de Zaïr, et pour ou contre, tous avaient finalement dû se résoudre à porter à nouveau leurs regards vers l'avenir.

Manohé avait accepté de témoigner que le jaffa l'avait payée pour la nuit et qu'ils avaient été interrompus par l'homme en question, qui avait tué le jaffa dans un accès de jalousie. Histoire que le prisonnier livré aux jaffas devait corroborer dans les moindres détails. Le plan de Zaïr avait parfaitement fonctionné et l'exécution de ce matin devait clore cette sombre mascarade de manière définitive.

Jack observait les visages de ceux qui l'entouraient quand il entendit les premiers coups portés au captif. Par un étrange concours de circonstances, le vent se calma peu à peu, accentuant le silence pesant que seuls les coups répétés et quelques cris brisaient à présent. Les prisonniers rassemblés tout autour de l'estrade semblaient atteint d'une étrange immobilité, comme des comédiens attendant en silence le moment d'entrer en scène. Combien d'entre eux étaient-ils déjà au courant pour la rébellion ? Combien puisaient dans chaque cri un peu plus de la haine dont ils s'armeraient au moment du combat ? Peu importait leur nombre, leur détermination semblait planer dans l'air immobile, esprit vengeur et invisible.

Et puis, après d'interminables minutes, les cris cessèrent brusquement. Le corps inanimé du supplicié fut exposé aux yeux de tous dans un silence de mort.

Les premières lueurs du jour, inconscient du crime qui venait d'avoir lieu, vinrent caresser avec tendresse la haute silhouette du bourreau.

Inexorablement, le soleil se levait sur une nouvelle journée.

* * *

**-19-**

Un éclat de lumière naissant au sein de l'obscurité, suivis de contours flous et hésitant furent la première chose que Sam aperçut. Puis elle cligna des yeux et tourna maladroitement sa tête sur le côté.

- Samantha ?

Elle suivit des yeux l'ombre qui se rapprochait d'elle avant de sentir une main se poser sur son front. Son instinct lui ordonna un mouvement de recul et elle écarquilla les yeux pour entrevoir avec plus de précision la forme penchée au-dessus d'elle. Un visage souriant de femme lui apparut enfin plus distinctement.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vous veux aucun mal. Vos amis m'ont chargée de veiller sur vous

La femme retira sa main et se tourna légèrement pour saisir un linge dans une bassine. Elle l'appliqua alors sur le front de Sam qui gémit de soulagement. Mais le répit fut de courte durée et bientôt, sa tête recommença à brûler.

- Vous avez encore de la fièvre, pouvez-vous vous redresser ?

Sam tenta de prendre appui sur ses coudes, aidée par les gestes attentifs de Manohé. Elle parvint ainsi à se redresser dans une posture presque assise. Son mal de tête ne diminuait pas mais sa vision et sa conscience étaient à présent en grande partie revenues.

- Je m'appelle Manohé, reprit la jeune femme à ses côtés. Mon frère vous a soignée.

La militaire fronça les sourcils, tentant de se souvenir des évènements précédent sa perte de conscience.

- Le garde, vous vous êtes battue contre lui et vous êtes tombée inconsciente... précisa son interlocutrice. Vous vous en souvenez ?

- Je... Je crois que oui. Daniel et moi dormions quand le garde nous a surpris.

Manohé hocha la tête avec satisfaction et commença à ranger les quelques objets déposés à côté de la paillasse. Sam la regarda s'activer avec curiosité. Du fait de son isolement contraint c'était la première femme qu'elle voyait depuis son arrivée au camp, des semaines plus tôt.

Ses longs cheveux bruns étaient noués en un chignon sophistiqué, mais quelques boucles récalcitrantes s'en échappaient pour venir encadrer un visage anguleux. Malgré la sècheresse de ses traits elle était incontestablement belle, et les grands yeux bleus qui illuminaient son regard semblaient doués d'une vie étonnante. Visiblement conçue pour ne rien cacher de ses atouts naturels, la robe qu'elle portait était faite dans un tissu plus fin que les chemises des hommes du camp, d'un coloris bleu-gris fade qui contrastait étrangement avec l'éclat de ses yeux.

- Inutile de me regarder comme ça.

Le ton agacé de la garde malade arracha immédiatement Sam à son étude, visiblement peu discrète.

- Comment ?

- Inutile de me fixer comme vous le faîtes, répéta Manohé avec un petit air pincé. Comme si j'étais une bête de foire ou un pauvre chiot que vous voyez se débattre dans le caniveau. Vous êtes capable de vous cacher parmi les autres en ne parlant à personne et en vous conduisant comme un homme, tant mieux pour vous. Ca n'est pas mon cas. Chacun fait ce qu'il croit devoir faire pour survivre sans trahir qui il est, et le reste n'a aucune importance.

Sam baissa les yeux. Elle n'avait pas voulu se montrer condescendante ou quoi que ce soit de ce genre, mais sa bienfaitrice n'avait pas tout à fait tort à propos de la façon dont elle venait de la toiser.

- Vous avez raison, excusez-moi. C'est juste que je n'avais pas eu l'occasion d'approcher d'autres femmes depuis quelques temps.

- Je sais, avoua sa compagne qui se radoucit immédiatement.

- Et merci de vous être occupée de moi.

- Croyez-le ou non, c'était de loin la meilleure chose à faire pour tout le monde sur le moment.

Sam fronça les sourcils et s'apprêta à prendre la parole.

- Les explications viendront en temps voulu, pour l'instant vous devriez plutôt vous reposer.

- Pardonnez-moi s'obstina la militaire, mais j'aimerais tout de même savoir comment nous sommes toutes les deux arrivées ici.

Manohé réfléchit quelques instants puis hocha la tête avant de venir se rasseoir près du couchage.

- Après votre altercation avec le garde, vous êtes tombée inconsciente. Comme votre blessure inquiétait vos amis, ils sont venus voir mon frère et nous ont guidés jusqu'ici. Tano vous a soignée du mieux qu'il a pu et je suis restée près de vous pour m'assurer que la blessure guérissait correctement. Restait le problème du garde, Daniel et Kanti ont donc rassemblé les chefs de la rébellion, et finalement tout est rentré dans l'ordre.

- Comment ont-ils fait ?

Manohé se mordit la lèvre avant de remettre nerveusement une mèche derrière son oreille.

- Daniel a pensé qu'il ferait mieux de tout vous expliquer en détails plus tard. Vous n'êtes pas encore guérie et pour l'instant votre seule préoccupation doit être de vous remettre le plus rapidement possible.

La tau'ri fronça les sourcils mais acquiesça, certaine que ses amis lui expliqueraient la raison d'un tel silence quand le moment serait venu.

- C'était il y a trois jours et depuis les préparatifs ont repris. Les choses semblent bien se passer pour l'instant mais je suis surtout restée ici avec vous, vos amis seront donc plus à même de vous renseigner sur les détails.

- Je comprends, merci, conclut Sam avec un léger sourire. Et merci encore d'avoir veillé sur moi alors que vous ne me connaissiez même pas.

- Si la rébellion réussit, j'imagine que nous serons quittes. Et puis je devais bien cela à Kanti.

Sam se tendit imperceptiblement, avant de se contraindre à prendre l'air le plus dégagé possible.

- Je n'avais pas réalisé que vous vous connaissiez.

- Nous nous sommes connus peu après qu'il est entré dans la confrérie à laquelle nous appartenons, Tano et moi. Il avait amené un homme blessé à mon frère et je l'ai trouvé... je ne sais pas, gentil. Il se sentait très seul en arrivant ici et nous avons appris à nous connaître.

- Je vois, ponctua Sam, espérant qu'elle n'entrerait pas davantage dans les détails.

Manohé, les yeux perdus dans le vague, arborait un petit sourire nostalgique que Sam déchiffra sans peine. Et bien qu'elle se fustigea elle-même d'une telle attitude, elle se sentait incroyablement mal à l'aise. Voir ridiculement déçue...

Pourtant, il y avait aussi une partie d'elle, discrète et raisonnable, qui comprenait. Pendant ces longs mois, elle avait eu ses amis auprès d'elle, son travail pour accaparer son esprit, puis leur mission. Lui n'avait rien eu de tout cela. Aucun espoir, aucune présence...

Heureusement pour elle, Manohé sembla prendre le voile de tristesse qui avait envahi() son visage pour de la fatigue, et après l'avoir fait manger un peu, elle la quitta en l'intimant de trouver le sommeil. Ce que la militaire s'empressa de faire, peu désireuse de s'attarder sur l'impression de malaise qui avait pris possession de son esprit.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla de nouveau, sa douleur avait considérablement baissé et la pâle lumière qui passait entre les fenêtres barricadées de la petite pièce semblait montrer que le matin se levait. Elle avait pu dormir un jour de plus, voir même davantage. Sam ouvrit les yeux une fraction de secondes mais les referma aussitôt en entendant deux voix familières s'élever dans la pièce.

- Tu sais, je doute qu'elle se réveille plus vite juste parce que tu ne bouges pas tes fesses de là, fit remarquer Manohé avec un ton espiègle.

- Je n'ai pas sommeil alors rester à attendre là ou ailleurs... répondit Jack avec une fausse indifférence.

- Mon dieu, quel déplorable menteur tu fais. Tu dors debout depuis que tu es rentré, et je vais sans doute te retrouver à dormir comme une souche d'ici moins d'une heure, comme d'habitude.

- Et pourquoi ai-je l'impression que tu trouves ça irrésistiblement drôle ?

- Parce que je n'ai jamais vu un homme adulte avoir peur qu'une pièce ne s'envole comme par magie à la minute où il la quittera pour aller dormir un peu. Même si ça a le mérite d'expliquer certaines choses...

- Comme ? interrogea-t-il, visiblement amusé par les piques de la jeune femme.

- Comme le fait que tu aies disparu sans laisser de traces peu après que ces étrangers soient arrivés. Et qu'il ait fallut que je débarque accrochée à l'ombre de mon frère pour avoir de tes nouvelles.

- J'ai du mal à voir le rapport, répondit-il sur la défensive.

Manohé rit à l'expression de bête acculée qu'il affichait et leva les yeux au ciel.

- Ne prends pas cet air là avec moi. Il m'a fallu moins d'une minute pour remarquer la façon dont tu la regardais. Je suis beaucoup de choses Kanti, mais certainement pas idiote. Vous en avez parlé au moins ?

- C'est compliqué, objecta-il, espérant sans trop y croire qu'elle se montrerait moins butée que d'ordinaire.

- Toutes les meilleures choses le sont. Mais ça ne change rien, et sûrement pas le fait que vous devriez avoir une sacrée conversation tous les deux.

- Bien sûr, et tu me vois amener ça dans la discussion ? fit alors remarquer Jack avec dérision.

- Je suis désolée de te gâcher ton excuse pour te défiler mais elle est réveillée depuis quelques temps déjà, donc je crois que l'entrée en matière est largement suffisante.

Manohé lui lança un regard victorieux avant de se lever. Elle lissa sa robe devant son air ébahi et quitta la pièce d'un pas décidé. Jack se figea en songeant à leur discussion avant de se lever brusquement pour la suivre. La rejoignant en dehors de la pièce, il la saisit doucement mais fermement par le bras afin de l'obliger à lui faire face.

- Pourquoi fais-tu ça ?

- Si la rébellion réussit, ce que je souhaite de tout cœur, nous allons tous rentrer chez nous et continuer notre vie. Après ce nouveau départ j'ai la ferme intention d'être heureuse, Kanti, et j'aimerais que tu trouves le moyen d'en faire autant. Merci d'avoir été là.

Elle lui sourit avec tendresse avant de lui déposer un rapide baiser sur la joue et de partir sans même se retourner.

A présent assise sur son couchage dans la pièce vide, Sam se sentait stupide. En ouvrant brièvement les yeux après son réveil elle avait cru intercepter le regard de Manohé, mais celle-ci ne disant rien elle avait aussitôt pensé avoir mal vu. A présent elle se trouvait dans une situation plus que gênante. Un instant elle espéra que Jack ne reviendrait pas, mais au bout de quelques secondes elle entendit ses pas approcher de nouveau. En passant la porte il intercepta son regard mais elle le baissa immédiatement. Il se passa alors une main sur la nuque en la regardant de biais, avant de venir se rasseoir sur le sol.

- Je suis désolée, déclara finalement la scientifique pour briser le silence. Je n'aurais pas dû, c'était idiot et complètement inapproprié de ma part...

- Alors pourquoi l'avoir fait ?

Sam serra les dents. Elle se sentait de plus en plus gênée. Devait-elle confesser sa curiosité, et il fallait bien l'avouer, sa jalousie envers sa bienfaitrice et son aventure avec lui ? Elle se redressa et appuya son dos contre le mur puis tordit ses doigts les uns contre les autres en les fixant obstinément.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à.... elle.

Dans sa tête, sa vie avait marqué un arrêt le jour où elle l'avait cru mort. Et même après l'avoir retrouvé elle n'avait jamais pensé au fait que pour lui, la vie avait continué.

- J'étais curieuse et je sais que je n'aurais pas dû, mais je voulais comprendre ce qui s'était passé entre vous.

- A cause de mes trous de mémoire et de ce que vous m'avez dit ?

- Oui, répondit-elle, se gardant bien de mentionner son rôle à elle dans l'histoire. Je pense que vous devriez être prudent à ce que vous faites tant que certaines choses sont encore floues dans votre esprit.

- Vous pensez que je pourrai faire quelque chose et le regretter par la suite.

Elle hocha la tête.

- Vous devez penser que je me mêle de ce qui ne me regarde pas, mais je veux simplement vous aider. Je vous le promets.

- Alors faites-le.

- Quoi ? interrogea-t-elle, étonnée de sa réaction.

- Vous dites vouloir m'aider mais j'ai l'impression que vous gardez pour vous les informations qui pourraient m'être utile. Même Daniel et Teal'c avec qui j'ai travaillé sur....

Sam l'arrêta d'un geste.

- Travaillé sur quoi ?

- Mes souvenirs. Depuis quelques temps, les choses sont devenues de plus en plus compliquées, et lorsque j'essaie de remplir les vides, des souvenirs contradictoires me reviennent. Ils m'aident à les séparer les uns des autres. Vous avez été... malade, durant plusieurs jours, fit-il remarquer en guise de conclusion.

- Je suis heureuse que vous ayez mis ce temps à profit.

- Mais à dire vrai, je ne suis pas sûr où cela va me mener.

- Où que ce soit, ce sera toujours mieux que l'ignorance, non ? tenta-t-elle pour l'encourager.

- C'est une façon de voir les choses...

Il soupira, soulagé mais un peu déçu malgré lui d'avoir réussi à faire dévier la conversation dans une autre direction que celle sur laquelle Manohé les avaient engagés.

Pendant ce temps, Sam l'observait discrètement. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, il lui semblait bien voir dans son attitude une partie plus grande de son ancienne personnalité. Comme si Jack O'Neill avait commencé à refaire surface alors qu'elle était endormie.

- Et vous avez appris des choses intéressantes ? Grâce à vos souvenirs ?

A sa surprise il la toisa de bas en haut les yeux étrangement lointains, avant d'accrocher son regard brusquement, comme à la sortie d'un rêve. Il se contenta pourtant d''hausser les épaules, visiblement peu enclin à lui faire profiter de ses pensées.

- Daniel a dit qu'il tenterait de me faire méditer demain.

Sam ne put retenir un petit rire.

- Inutile de vous payer ma tête, je me sens déjà suffisamment idiot comme ça.

- Pardonnez-moi. C'est juste que je vous imaginais entre Daniel et Teal'c, visualisant que vous êtes un oiseau qui s'envole au dessus du sol...

- Vous croyez vraiment qu'il va me faire faire des choses comme ça ? demanda-t-il en écarquillant les yeux, une pointe d'angoisse dans la voix.

Son air nerveux fit redoubler le rire de Sam.

- Hey !

- Excusez-moi...

Il la laissa reprendre son sérieux et décida de ne pas lui reprocher sa gentille moquerie. C'était peut être la première fois qu'il la voyait rire, et l'expérience lui plaisait.

- Je suis sûre que tout va bien se passer, assura-t-elle. Je ne suis personnellement pas adepte mais Daniel est très bon pour ces choses là. Et si vous vous réveillez en vous prenant pour une poule il sera toujours temps de chercher une autre solution...

- C'est le fait de prendre un coup à la tête qui vous met de si bonne humeur ?

Elle toucha son front et sa main rencontra le bandage que Tano avait fait pour protéger sa blessure.

- Oh ça. J'ai connu pire. Et j'ai la réputation d'avoir la tête dure.

- J'avais remarqué.

Ils se sourirent et Sam sentit une bouffée de nostalgie l'assaillir. Elle était tout à coup exténuée, à bout de force. Pas seulement à cause de sa blessure ou de ces éreintantes semaines passées au camp, mais également à cause de ces incessants allers et retours entre espoir et déception qui se succédaient sans relâche en elle depuis quelques temps.

Et pourtant, en cet instant ils semblaient avoir retrouvé ce semblant de complicité qu'elle avait espéré depuis des semaines... Répit dont elle profitait pourtant à peine. Et si ce n'était qu'un prix de consolation pour ne pas avoir su explorer la chance que Manohé avait voulu leur offrir et qu'ils avaient encore une fois manqués ?

- Vous avez l'air fatigué.

- Vous ne rayonnez pas exactement non plus, répliqua-t-elle sans réfléchir après lui avoir jeté un bref regard.

- Vous êtes toujours grognon quand vous manquez de sommeil ?

- Dans mon travail c'est une habitude que l'on prend vite, expliqua Sam comme pour s'excuser.

- Alors nous ferions peut être mieux de nous reposer.

- Sans doute, admit-elle, ne pouvant s'empêcher de redouter le moment où il quitterait la pièce pour aller se coucher.

Il sembla avoir la même pensée alors qu'il la regardait du coin de l'œil. Finalement, il se leva pour aller chercher sa veste un peu plus loin. Après un instant d'hésitation il revint près de la paillasse et s'allongea à même le sol en roulant sa veste pour la placer derrière sa nuque.

- Faites de beaux rêves alors.

Sam retint un soupir de soulagement en le voyant fermer les yeux. Elle espérait pouvoir quitter bientôt le lit auquel elle était clouée, mais en attendant elle était juste heureuse de pouvoir s'endormir au son de sa respiration paisible.

Les choses n'étaient peut être pas faciles, et un long chemin restait encore à parcourir. Mais cela valait le coup, et elle se promit de ne plus l'oublier en se laissant aller au découragement.

La jeune femme tourna la tête un instant pour observer le visage de son ancien supérieur que la fatigue avait presque instantanément fait tomber dans le sommeil. Enfin, elle ferma elle aussi les yeux et se blottit sous les couvertures qui la recouvraient.

- Vous aussi, Jack, murmura-elle avant de sombrer à son tour dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

**-20-**

Plus d'une semaine passa encore avant que Sam ne puisse rester debout suffisamment longtemps pour marcher en compagnie de Teal'c et discuter longuement avec Daniel de tout ce qui s'était passé durant le début de sa convalescence.

Et puis un matin, ses amis l'amenèrent enfin à une des réunions qui regroupaient les chefs de la rébellion. Le début ne se fit pas sans heurt. D'une part parce que beaucoup n'avaient pas encore totalement oublié l'épisode du garde, et d'autre part car davantage encore avaient du mal à admettre la présence d'une femme à un conseil de guerre.

Mais ce n'était pas la première fois que Sam devait faire ses preuves dans une situation pareille, que ce soit au cours de sa carrière de militaire ou lors de leurs visites sur des planètes où l'égalité des sexes était un concept qui restait encore à être inventé. Elle parvint donc rapidement à diminuer les à priori des guerriers présents et nombreux furent ceux qui entrevirent la justesse de ses remarques lorsqu'il s'agissait de logistique ou de stratégie. Daniel et Teal'c avait également pris soin de lui parler de chacune des personnes présentes avant le conseil, ce qui l'aida à amadouer certains d'entre eux au cours des débats.

Debout aux côtés de Zaïr, Jack mettait un point d'honneur à éviter d'engager directement la discussion avec elle. Pourtant, elle sentait son regard peser avec bienveillance sur elle, et il n'hésita pas à prendre sa défense aux côtés de ses amis lorsque l'un des chefs tenta de tourner en ridicule l'une de ses propositions par pur orgueil.

Sam se sentit blessée de la distance qu'il semblait bien décidé à installer entre eux mais ne s'en étonna pas vraiment. Depuis quelques temps il semblait chercher à l'éviter, attitude contrastant avec les premiers jours de sa convalescence où il avait été si souvent à ses côtés. En discutant avec Daniel elle avait appris qu'il recouvrait de plus en plus la mémoire, bien qu'il n'ait pas encore complètement admis le fait qu'il puisse ne pas être celui qu'il pensait. C'était lors de cette conversation que quelque chose avait fait jour dans l'esprit de la scientifique. Il y avait tant de choses étranges qui auraient dû pousser Jack à se poser davantage de questions. Lui et Kanti n'avaient pas le même âge, avaient vécu dans des endroits très différents et eu des histoires bien distinctes. Comment avait-il pu balayer si facilement tant d'incohérences ? La réponse lui était soudainement apparut d'une simplicité enfantine.

Kanti ne retenait pas Jack, Jack se cachait derrière Kanti.

La jeune femme avait fait part de son hypothèse à Daniel qui avait hoché la tête avant d'esquiver son regard. Visiblement, il en était arrivé à cette conclusion depuis longtemps mais n'avait pas osé lui en parler, sûrement de peur de lui faire de la peine. Mais du jour où elle avait compris par elle-même, Sam avait dû faire face aux implications de cette découverte. Une partie de Jack, suffisamment forte pour balayer nombres des questions qu'il devait se poser, ne voulait simplement pas se souvenir. Pressentant sûrement une partie du poids qui pesait sur sa vie d'avant il avait accepté de se laisser aller à l'oubli pour ne plus souffrir. De laisser partir son passé afin de se protéger. Combien de fois avait-elle souhaité recevoir pareille bénédiction au cours de ces dernières années ? Tout ignorer de sa vie de soldat, de ses sentiments, de son devoir... Mais elle avait finalement accepté tout cela, au moment où elle avait dû affronter le deuil de l'homme qu'elle avait aimé. Et lui, lui avait simplement préféré l'oublier. La laisser partir avec toutes ses autres prise de conscience avait été douloureuse pour Sam mais elle avait décidé de ne pas en vouloir à son ancien supérieur, et de lui laisser la paix qu'il semblait tant vouloir retrouver. Il se souvenait apparemment de suffisamment de choses pour vouloir recommencer leur relation sur de nouvelles bases, qui impliquaient une distance plus que réglementaire. Le message était clair, et elle ne se voyait pas le pourchasser pour l'obliger à leur accorder la chance à laquelle elle aspirait désormais.

Après la réunion, Sam avait accompagné Teal'c dans un coin tranquille pour lui demander de l'aider à se remettre en forme. Le jour décidé pour la rébellion approchait et après sa trop longue convalescence, elle avait besoin de retrouver toutes ses forces si elle voulait être d'une quelconque utilité le jour du combat.

xox

xox

**Iméria, quartiers généraux de la rébellion, deux semaines plus tard**

Sam faisait les cent pas dans la pièce, sans pouvoir diminuer la tension qui parcourait chaque muscle de son corps. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé penser une chose pareil et pourtant ces deux dernières semaines étaient passées bien trop vite. Ils étaient enfin prêts. Mais de savoir cela ne diminuait en rien son appréhension. Leur plan était sans faille, leurs effectifs avaient grandi de manière inespérée, et bien que de nombreuses frictions -inévitables au sein d'une alliance si hétéroclite - aient causé quelques problèmes, leur petite armée avait tenu bon. L'importance prise par la figure de Teal'c auprès des communautés de jaffas du camp tout comme la vigilance de Daniel avait été pour beaucoup dans le maintien de cette cohésion. Jack aussi s'était peu à peu imposé parmi les guerriers humains, d'après Sam en grande partie grâce au retour progressif de son ancienne personnalité. Et ils étaient nombreux, prisonniers aspirant à la liberté, puissants ou insignifiants au sein de la hiérarchie du camp, qui avaient également permis de les amener jusque là.

Beaucoup étaient ceux qui comme elle, avaient secrètement repris un entrainement intensif pour que leur plan se déroule le plus rapidement possible.

Sans s'arrêter de marcher de long en large dans la pièce, elle plaça une main sur son épaule et la fit tourner en grimaçant. Sa forme laissait encore à désirer mais elle se sentait tout de même prête au combat.

Très bientôt, le signal de départ serait donné. Pour n'éveiller aucun soupçon, chacun avait eu pour ordre de vaquer à ses occupations habituelles, ce qui pour elle consistait à demeurer cachée ici. Mais d'un moment à l'autre tout basculerait.

Le moment choisi avait été la relève entre l'équipe de nuit et celle de jour, au moment où la colonne des travailleurs de nuit arriveraient au camp, escortée d'une grande partie des jaffas. L'attaque devait être la plus rapide et inattendue possible, et chacun connaissait les points stratégiques qu'il devait prendre d'assaut. Leurs ennemis avaient une puissance de feu bien supérieure mais ils devraient se battre à un contre dix, ce qui offrait aux prisonniers une victoire quasiment assurée. La première chose qui pouvait faire échouer la rébellion était que les gardes soient mis au courant mais pour l'instant aucun signe n'avait laissé deviner qu'ils se doutaient de quoi que ce soit. Leur vigilance avait baissé, persuadés qu'ils étaient de la peur que l'exécution avait causée chez tous les prisonniers. Mais en réalité elle n'avait servi qu'à attiser les rancunes et apporter de nouveaux combattants à la petite armée des résistants. Le deuxième facteur de risque résidait dans les détenus qui n'avaient pas été mis au courant de la rébellion par peur qu'il la trahisse, volontairement ou non. Leur attitude lorsque les affrontements se déclencheraient pourrait elle aussi s'avérer décisive.

Sam se força à inspirer profondément et comme toujours avant une grande bataille, récapitula mentalement ce qu'elle allait devoir faire. Cela la calma un peu et lorsque Teal'c vint la retrouver, elle se sentait définitivement prête. Ensemble, ils devaient emmener un des groupes d'insurgés jusqu'au poste de garde principal situé en hauteur. C'était de loin la mission la plus périlleuse mais leur équipe était composée des jaffas parmi les plus expérimentés.

La militaire regarda son ami approcher, l'air grave mais confiant.

- Il est temps, major Carter.

Elle hocha la tête et planta ses yeux dans les siens, cherchant à lui montrer toute la détermination qui brûlait en elle et s'abreuvant de la sienne. Ils sortirent tous les deux et se mirent à couvert en guettant la colonne des travailleurs de nuit s'approcher.

Lorsque ceux ci passèrent la porte le jaffa se leva et brandit un bâton en bois grossier qu'il avait taillé lui même, criant à plein poumon à l'intention de la masse de prisonniers présent.

« Jaffaaaaaaaaa !! »

Son cri se répandit à travers l'air immobile du matin, bientôt suivi par un tonnerre d'acclamations. A une vingtaine de mètres en face, Sam vit Jack se hisser sur un tas de bois entreposé là pour le chauffage des baraquements. Il leva son bras au dessus de sa tête dans un geste répondant à celui de Teal'c et immédiatement de nouvelles acclamations, moins graves mais tout aussi emplies de rage que celles des jaffas, répondirent à son signal. Cela n'avait duré que quelques secondes mais ce fut le début d'une cohue générale à laquelle les gardes tentèrent tant bien que mal de riposter.

L'un d'eux parvint à lancer un signal d'alerte à l'aide d'un grand cor avant d'être tué par un groupe de prisonniers hurlant. Sam prit à revers un autre dont la lance avait déjà abattu de nombreux détenus. Arrachant l'arme au corps sans vie du garde, elle la jeta à un des jaffas qui devait l'accompagner, elle et Teal'c, jusqu'au poste de garde. Récupérant le zat pour elle-même, elle se fraya un chemin jusqu'à l'entrée du camp. Passé le premier instant de surprise, elle eut la satisfaction de voir des prisonniers n'ayant pas pris part aux préparatifs de la rébellion se mêler aux combats, calmant de ce fait une grande partie de ses inquiétudes. Quand la majorité des gardes d'Aker présents furent maitrisés, Teal'c la rejoignit et lança le signal de la dispersion. Les différents groupes se lancèrent alors à l'assaut des postes de gardes qui leur étaient destinés, pendant qu'une dernière équipe dont faisait parti Daniel restait dans l'enceinte du camp pour en prendre définitivement possession.

Sam s'élança donc à la suite de Teal'c et de leur petite escouade de jaffas. L'espace qui séparait les deux endroits était totalement à découvert et l'artillerie lourde qui les visait depuis le poste fit de nombreuses victimes. Une partie suffisante de leur groupe d'attaque parvint cependant jusqu'au petit promontoire sur lequel avait été érigée la structure défensive. Ce fut à ce moment que de nouveaux tirs, venant cette fois de leurs côtés, commencèrent à fuser pour atteindre les jaffas qui les tenaient en joug. Tout autour du camp plusieurs postes de moindre importance avaient été pris par les insurgés qui en retournaient à présent les armes contre leurs anciens geôliers. Grâce à cette précieuse aide, Sam et Teal'c atteignirent le sommet du promontoire et eurent le dessus sans difficultés. La scientifique prit alors immédiatement possession de la salle de communication. Quelques messages d'alerte parvinrent bien à être envoyés par les gardes assiégés mais ceux-ci devant tous passer par le poste de garde principal avant de pouvoir être relayé vers la flotte d'Aker, aucun n'arriva à destination. S'étant ainsi assuré qu'aucun renfort n'arriverait de là, Sam envoya un message crypté à Olbann avant de redescendre en compagnie de Teal'c et d'une partie de leur groupe vers le camp en contrebas.

Les combats durèrent encore quelques heures, alimentés par le flot de gardes qui, prévenus par le son du cor étaient venus de la zone où se trouvait la porte. Ils furent finalement traqués jusqu'au dernier. Extrêmement peu eurent la vie sauve, ce qui attrista les membres d'SG-1 et quelques prisonniers qui s'offusquèrent contre cette boucherie généralisée. Mais beaucoup étaient restés ici trop longtemps, opprimés par des soldats souvent mutés ici en raison de leur cruauté notoire, et leur vengeance avait été aussi dévastatrice qu'inévitable. Pour finir, une expédition partit en direction de la porte où se trouvaient les derniers gardes en faction ainsi que les pistes d'atterrissage des vaisseaux. Les prisonniers à présent armés se débarrassèrent des derniers lambeaux de l'armée d'Aker présent sur Iméria sans la moindre difficulté.

Quand le soleil de début d'après-midi baigna la scène avec timidité, le camp et ses environs avaient tout d'un charnier. On enferma le peu de gardes qui avait échappé au massacre et chacun s'occupa de ses morts, ou, lorsqu'une telle chose était possible, les prépara à regagner prochainement leur monde d'origine. Toutes les réserves de nourriture et de boisson furent alors sorties et après les dernières cérémonies, une grande fête commença. Malgré les nombreuses pertes essuyées ce jour là, le sentiment qui primait était l'ivresse de la liberté et le goût de la victoire, et la majorité des combattants n'aspiraient qu'à se livrer à cette joie exubérante.

Teal'c avait été sollicité pour parler à tous de la grande Rébellion jaffa qui se dressait contre les goa'uld aux quatre coins de la galaxie. Beaucoup de prisonniers étaient restés enfermés depuis un temps incroyablement long et les évènements de ces dernières années leur paraissaient presque inconcevables. Mais l'ancien prima d'Apophis s'acquitta de sa tâche avec une satisfaction non dissimulée et remporta un grand succès, ce pourquoi ces coéquipiers le félicitèrent avec chaleur. Sam resta quelques temps mais sa tête la faisant à nouveau souffrir, elle alla s'isoler à peine quelques heures après la tombée de la nuit.

La jeune femme retrouva avec bonheur la petite butte à l'orée de la forêt où elle était venue se réfugier si souvent au cours de son séjour au camp. Elle n'avait été le théâtre d'aucun des combats de la journée et par conséquent, elle était encore nappée de sa couche de neige immaculée. Après tous ces combats et tout ce sang, cette blancheur vierge dans un endroit en apparence si isolé lui sembla une vision presque idyllique.

Une vingtaine de minutes s'écoulèrent jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende des pas derrière elle. En se retournant elle tomba nez à nez avec la haute silhouette de Jack qui la toisait, les mains dans les poches et un étrange sourire sur le visage.

- Ça me rappelle quelque chose.

Elle lui rendit faiblement son sourire, surprise pourtant de le voir ici.

- Je peux ?

Elle hocha la tête et il vint se placer à côté d'elle.

Oui, tout cela avait incontestablement un goût de déjà vu. Et pourtant elle avait du mal à croire que c'était bien eux qui avaient partagé ce moment d'intimité lors d'une fête, sur la lointaine P4X-985. Sam avait l'impression d'avoir tellement changé durant ces derniers mois ! Et lui ? C'était difficile à dire. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'était qu'il avait suffi d'un regard, et d'une phrase, pour entrevoir les progrès qu'il avait accompli pendant ces semaines où il l'avait évitée.

- Vous n'êtes pas très bavarde ce soir.

- Vous ne l'avez pas été davantage ces derniers temps.

Sam n'avait pas voulu être si agressive dans son ton mais malgré toutes ses bonnes résolutions, elle lui en voulait. C'était plus fort qu'elle, le fait qu'il l'ait sciemment évité et l'idée qu'ils soient revenus à la case départ après tout ce qu'elle avait traversé la remplissait de désespoir et de rage.

Jack resta un moment muet. Il avait bien sûr prévu son animosité mais n'était pas pour autant sûr de l'attitude à adopter pour se rattraper auprès de la jeune femme. Il avait conscience de la distance qu'il lui avait imposée au cours des dernières semaines, fait à propos duquel Daniel ne manquait d'ailleurs pas de faire subtilement allusion à intervalle régulier... Mais il lui avait fallu tout ce temps pour faire face aux souvenirs de plus en plus nombreux qui ressurgissaient, ainsi qu'à leurs implications. Et si les relations qu'il entretenait avec Daniel et Teal'c par le passé semblaient reprendre le plus naturellement du monde au fil du temps, les rapports qui le liaient à Sam étaient encore pour lui source d'interrogations. Il y a avait quelque chose d'étrange dans l'attitude complice mais distante dont il croyait se souvenir et l'ouverture que la jeune femme semblait afficher aujourd'hui.

Face au regard fermé et las de sa compagne, Jack décida finalement d'opter pour la sincérité, espérant qu'elle serait suffisamment clémente pour ne pas le forcer à s'emmêler dans d'interminables excuses.

- Il y a des choses... que je n'aurais pas dû oublier. Je suis désolé.

Sam sentit un frisson, qui n'avait pas grand chose à voir avec l'air glacial qui les entourait, parcourir sa colonne vertébrale. D'accord, c'était court et plutôt vague. Mais c'était ce qui ressemblait le plus à une déclaration qu'elle ait entendu depuis... et bien depuis un certain test dont elle essayait désespérément de chasser le souvenir persistant depuis bientôt deux ans. De plus, il était assez rare d'entendre Jack O'Neill s'excuser aussi directement pour le remarquer lorsque cela arrivait.

Ne trouvant pas la force de répondre quoique ce soit elle hocha simplement la tête et laissa quelques larmes s'échapper malgré elle. C'était le moment, ce moment qu'elle connaissait par cœur. Celui où ils mettaient les choses au clair avant qu'il ne lâche une parodie de « Oublions tout et restons amis » ou bien qu'elle ne fasse demi-tour, terrifiée.

Un autre silence s'installa, pesant et presque paralysant.

- Alors Carter, ce n'est pas très gentil de nous laisser comme ça, tout le monde attend que vous portiez votre toast.

Sam tourna la tête avec étonnement. C'était la phrase qu'il lui avait dite, des mois auparavant, sur la planète de Kanti. Il lui envoya un sourire encourageant qu'elle ne parvint pas à lui rendre.

- Que faites-vous ?

- J'essaye de m'excuser, mais ça n'est pas vraiment une réussite. Écoutez, on ne peut pas revenir sur ce qui a été fait, mais on peut faire semblant non ? Faisons comme si les choses ne s'étaient pas passées ainsi, comme si je n'avais été un tel abruti, et reprenons là où on en était.

- Je n'ai aucune envie de faire semblant, et encore moins de continuer comme avant.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je vous demande. Je ne suis pas encore sûr de me souvenir précisément de cet avant mais pour le peu que je sache, ça ne me tente pas non plus.

- Votre mémoire me semble aller très bien, fit-elle remarquer en songeant au fait qu'il était parvenu à se souvenir du début d'une discussion vieille de plusieurs mois.

- Sur certaines choses, oui, se justifia-t-il. Certains moments, certaines discussions. Mais à côté il y a aussi des vides énormes. Je sais juste... Je pense me souvenir de ce qui compte le plus.

Cette fois elle ne put s'empêcher de le fixer avec insistance, incertaine quant à l'attitude à adopter. A quel point saisissait-il la portée de ses paroles ? Et si oui qu'est-ce qui l'empêcherait de faire demi-tour quand la mémoire lui serait totalement revenue ?

Finalement, et à la plus grande surprise de la jeune femme, il s'approcha d'elle et l'enserra doucement. Ne sachant trop comment réagir, elle suivit son désir et se laissa faire.

- Écoutez, je vais trouver une solution. Mais les choses sont encore très floues pour moi, vous devez juste me laisser un peu de temps.

Du temps ? Il lui semblait qu'ils en avaient perdu tellement... Mais que pouvait-elle faire d'autre ? Peu importe ce qu'il en sortirait, c'était toujours mieux que l'indifférence qu'elle avait dû subir ces dernières semaines. Et puis elle s'était promis de se battre pour ne plus laisser échapper le plus petit espoir alors s'il ne s'agissait que de temps, elle pouvait bien attendre.

Pourtant, elle avait besoin de savoir.

- Et après ?

Elle l'entendit soupirer et accrocha son regard au sien.

- Pour l'instant j'aimerais juste me souvenir, et mettre de l'ordre. Contrairement à vous je n'ai pas l'habitude d'avoir autant d'informations dans ma tête en même temps.

Elle lui consentit un faible sourire.

- Mais avec Kanti... J'ai l'impression de n'être jamais totalement seul, jamais totalement moi. C'est étrange comme sentiment.

- Je sais.

- Jolinar ?

Elle hocha la tête et il la fixa une seconde avant de se perdre dans ses pensées, sans doute au prise avec les souvenirs que cette évocation avait ramenés à la surface.

Sam se demanda s'il avait conscience de la situation et de leur étreinte incongrue, pour ne pas dire déplacée. En attendant, il ne semblait pas décidé à s'écarter, alors pourquoi ne pas en profiter ?

Elle regarda tout autour d'eux la nuit qui les entourait. Le vent avait chassé les nuages de la journée et depuis que les chantiers avaient été définitivement fermés, le ciel d'Iméria s'était éclairci pour laisser apparaître la voûte étoilée. En contrebas on pouvait voir les lumières des feux de joies disséminés à travers le camp. Autour, humains et jaffas laissaient exploser leur joie de vivre et célébraient leur liberté enfin retrouvée. La nuit elle-même semblait avoir revêtu son habit de fête en troquant son manteau noir pour une robe aux douces nuances bleutées. La neige qui les environnait brillait sous la lumière de la lune, et le vent la soulevait parfois ça et là comme pour la faire danser. Ce vent qui pourtant, ne semblait pas chercher à atteindre les deux silhouettes enlacées, épargnant la chaleur de leurs corps et de leurs souffles si proches. Sam prit alors conscience qu'elle n'aurait peut-être jamais l'occasion de vivre une telle chose à nouveau. Que c'était peut être là leur ultime instant de perfection. Un moment volé, éphémère et sans avenir, mais d'une indicible beauté...

* * *

**-21-**

Le matin suivant, une nouvelle couche de neige avait recouverte celle rougie par le sang de la veille. Olbann était parti pour les rejoindre après avoir reçu la transmission envoyée par Sam et il arriva à bord de son vaisseau cargo en fin de matinée. Conformément au plan conçu plus d'un mois auparavant, il avait apporté des appareils de communication terriens pour que ceux qui le souhaitaient puisse demander de l'aide au SGC ou bien rejoindre la Rébellion.

Une fois tout le monde parti, SG-1 au grand complet embarqua à son tour dans le vaisseau cargo sous le regard à peine étonné d'Olbann.

Sur le trajet du retour ils lui firent un compte rendu complet de leur mission qu'il écouta avec attention. Après quoi il se leva sans dire un mot et alla chercher un petit sac dans ses affaires. Quand il l'ouvrit devant eux, tous reconnurent instantanément un activateur de mémoire tok'ra.

- Colonel O'Neill, je pense qu'en me servant de cet appareil, je pourrais être en mesure de vous aider.

- Vous êtes sûr de vous ? Non pas que je n'aie pas confiance mais...

- C'est une excellente idée ! s'extasia Daniel sans lui laisser le temps de finir.

- Je pense en effet que cela vaut le coup d'essayer O'Neill, renchérit sobrement Teal'c.

Jack se tourna alors vers Sam qui se contenta de lui lancer un petit sourire encourageant.

- Bon, j'imagine que ça peut être une idée...

Il s'approcha alors d'Olbann qui fixa l'appareil sur sa tempe. Jack grimaça en sentant le dispositif s'agripper voracement à sa peau.

- Je pense qu'il serait plus sage que nous restions seuls, déclara ensuite leur allié. Il m'est impossible de prévoir quel souvenir je serai en mesure ou non de faire revenir à la surface.

Sam, Daniel et Teal'c acquiescèrent en se levant, et après avoir souhaité bonne chance à leur ancien supérieur, laissèrent les deux hommes seuls.

Quelques heures plus tard Jack rejoignit l'arrière du vaisseau où ses amis dormaient, terrassés par la fatigue de ces derniers jours. Il s'assit dans un coin et les regarda un moment, puis ses yeux se posèrent sur la jeune femme allongée juste en face de lui. Il détailla son visage endormi alors que peu à peu ses souvenirs continuaient à se reconstruire, grandement aidés par l'intervention d'Olbann.

- Vous êtes parti longtemps Jack, les choses ont changé.

L'intéressé tourna la tête vers Daniel qui l'avait tiré de ses pensées.

- Je sais.

- Dans ce cas j'espère que vous savez aussi que vous avez plus qu'intérêt à vous bouger sérieusement.

Sur cette remarque l'archéologue se roula à nouveau dans son duvet pour lui tourner le dos. Jack resta un instant interdit avant de sourire.

- C'est bon de vous savoir à nouveau parmi nous.

Jack regarda la forme allongé de son ami et son sourire s'agrandit. Le scientifique lui avait davantage manqué qu'il n'oserait jamais le dire, et tous deux le savaient parfaitement.

Jack prit alors le parti de dormir à son tour, ce qu'il parvint à faire avec une facilité qui l'étonna.

Quand il se réveilla, il avait encore à l'esprit le rêve étrange qu'il avait fait, et quelques minutes de réflexion le persuadèrent que l'intervention d'Olbann et l'appareil qu'il portait toujours n'y était pas étrangers. Il quitta la salle désertée pour rejoindre tout le monde dans l'autre compartiment. Les deux scientifiques lisaient, assis contre l'une des parois du vaisseau alors que le tok'ra était aux commandes et que Teal'c regardait par la fenêtre les étoiles défiler à toute vitesse autour d'eux. Quand Jack arriva, tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui.

- Je crois que je me souviens de ce qui s'est passé après l'attaque.

Sam et Daniel abandonnèrent leurs lectures et Teal'c vint les rejoindre alors que Jack s'asseyait auprès d'eux.

- Pendant que les villageois passaient la porte, j'ai perdu le contrôle du vaisseau un moment.

- Il n'était pas en très bon état de marche, confirma Sam l'air gênée, les réparations que j'ai faites...

- Étaient inespérées au vue du temps que vous avez eu, l'interrompit-il aussitôt. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai réussi à reprendre une partie des commandes pour me poser tant bien que mal. Mais le panneau de contrôle affichait une sorte de message d'alerte. Je suis sorti le plus rapidement possible et j'ai pu me mettre à couvert avant que le vaisseau n'explose.

Tous acquiescèrent muettement, se souvenant de l'immense cratère qui les avaient accueillis à leur retour sur la planète.

- Comme l'explosion avait détruit le DHD, je ne pouvais que retourner au village pour essayer d'aider ceux qui s'y trouvaient encore. Mais je me suis fait capturer et j'ai été amené sur le vaisseau d'Aker avant même d'avoir une chance de faire quoi que ce soit. Apparemment les prêtresses disposaient d'un appareil pour contacter le goa'uld, et l'une d'entre elles a dû s'en servir peu après notre retour au village.

- Ça explique pourquoi les troupes sont arrivées si rapidement, fit remarquer Daniel avec amertume.

- C'est l'une d'entre elles qui vous a livré à Aker ? continua Sam après un moment.

- Sa troupe de malabars surtout... Nous étions peu de survivants à bord du vaisseau, ce qui n'est pas allé en s'arrangeant... ajouta-t-il faiblement. A la fin, il ne restait plus que Kanti et moi. Aker était une nouvelle fois en train de sonder son esprit quand une partie de ses gardes a dû s'absenter à cause d'un problème dans le vaisseau.

- Vous n'étiez que deux et vous étiez blessés, ils ont pensé que vous ne représentiez aucun danger et qu'une garde restreinte suffirait, intervint Teal'c.

Jack acquiesça.

- J'ai vu une opportunité et j'ai réussi à me débarrasser d'un des gardes se trouvant entre Aker et moi. J'ai voulu m'interposer mais quand il a lâché Kanti, il était déjà mort... Il m'a alors immobilisé avec l'arme de poing et à voulu me sonder aussi. Je crois être mort et avoir été ressuscité pas mal de fois après ça... Vous savez à quel point ces sales bêtes peuvent être susceptibles parfois.

Teal'c ne broncha pas mais Daniel et Sam baissèrent les yeux un instant. Ne souhaitant pas laisser le malaise se prolonger, Jack continua.

- Ensuite j'imagine qu'il a dû se lasser car les choses deviennent de plus en plus floues et je me suis finalement réveillé au camp, avec disons quelques problème de connexions dans mes circuits.

Un silence accueillit sa conclusion, qu'il brisa au bout d'une interminable minute.

- Ça manque d'enthousiasme tout ça... Après des révélations pareilles j'espérais quand même quelques félicitations !

- Nous sommes heureux de vous revoir parmi nous O'Neill.

- Vous avez l'air, c'est sûr, rétorqua celui-ci faussement vexé.

Tous échangèrent des sourires complices jusqu'à ce que Daniel prenne à son tour la parole.

- C'est juste qu'on s'habitue vite à son petit confort. Maintenant que vous êtes là, nous allons à nouveau devoir supporter votre humour et votre tempérament de gamin. Désolé si l'exultation n'est pas notre réaction première.

- Merci du soutien, Daniel, c'est touchant un tel étalage d'affection de la part d'un ami.

- Et encore, vous devriez voir ce que l'on a fait à vos affaires quand vous n'étiez pas là.

Jack ignora le sourire provocateur de l'archéologue avant de se retourner vers son second :

- Ne me regardez pas comme ça, ce n'était pas mon idée de venir vous chercher. J'étais très bien dans mon labo avec mes ordinateurs et tout le reste... renchérit-elle avec un air faussement désintéressé.

- Ça va j'ai compris ! Mais vous pouvez dire ce que vous voulez, je sais que vous étiez tous perdu sans moi.

Un silence à présent détendu s'installa. Ils n'avaient besoin d'aucune déclaration. Certaines choses, elles, ne changeraient jamais. Et cette conviction suffisait à reléguer tout ce qui s'était passé ces derniers mois à un rang secondaire. Ils s'étaient retrouvés, et plus encore, ils avaient retrouvé leur amitié intacte. Tout le reste n'était plus que du temps à rattraper.

Après quelques jours de voyage, Olbann les déposa sur la planète par laquelle ils devaient rallier la base. Il les remercia et les félicita pour la mission avant de les quitter sans effusion, aussi indifférent en apparence qu'à leur première rencontre. Le SGC avait été prévenu de leur arrivée, et le général Hammond avait dit les attendre avec impatience.

Quand ils passèrent la porte, ils tombèrent nez à nez avec une bonne partie du SGC, entassée dans la salle d'embarquement et la salle de contrôle. Au pied de la passerelle se tenait un général Hammond souriant accompagné de Janet. Le vortex derrière eux se referma avec un son familier et soudain, un tonnerre d'applaudissement s'éleva.

Un même sourire se propagea cette fois sur les visages des quatre voyageurs et Hammond s'avança pour les accueillir.

- Bienvenue à la maison, SG-1.

Jack serra la main qu'il lui tendit alors que les applaudissements commençaient à s'arrêter. Il se tourna alors vers son équipe avec un petit air narquois :

- Vous voyez, ça c'est de l'accueil, vous devriez en prendre la graine ! Je suis sûr qu'ils ont même prévu du gâteau.

- Il faut dire que depuis votre départ la consommation en dessert de la base a chuté de moitié, alors on en a en réserve, ne put s'empêcher de lui glisser Daniel avec un sourire éclatant alors que Jack s'était déjà retourné vers son supérieur.

- Mon général, vous êtes... resplendissant !

- J'aimerais pouvoir vous en dire autant, Jack.

- Mais à en juger par votre mine affreuse je ne suis pas prête de rentrer chez moi ce soir, renchérit Janet en venant serrer les membres de SG-1 dans ses bras.

Jack prit le temps de saluer ses amis présents mais beaucoup d'autres lui glissèrent un petit mot de bienvenue ou insistèrent pour lui serrer la main alors qu'il se dirigeait vers l'infirmerie. Ainsi, ils ne quittèrent la salle que quelques minutes plus tard, guidée par une Janet qui avait finalement mis fin à la liesse générale pour pouvoir les examiner au plus vite.

xox

xox

**Infirmerie, une heure plus tard**

Le check-up de Sam, Daniel et Teal'c dura moins longtemps en raison de leur plus court séjour sur Iméria et ils rejoignirent la salle de briefing pour commencer à mettre le général au courant des détails de leur mission.

Janet terminait d'examiner Jack, qui avait déjà commencé à attraper tout ce qui passait à sa portée pour le faire tourner entre ses mains.

Elle lui reprit son stéthoscope d'un air autoritaire et lui fit avaler plusieurs comprimés qu'il accepta avec une grimace.

- Alors, prêt à reprendre du service colonel ?

La doctoresse s'était attendue à une réponse enthousiaste, sachant qu'après s'être plaint pour la forme son patient finissait généralement par sauter de la table sans attendre afin de rejoindre Teal'c en salle de sport ou des amis officiers au mess. Pourtant cette fois-ci, il se passa une main derrière la nuque et fit rouler ses épaules avec une grimace.

- Pas vraiment. Je crois que ça n'est plus tout à fait de mon âge doc !

- Ça ne vous a jamais posé de problème.

- Les gens changent.

- Encore heureux, acquiesça-t-elle avant de lui jeter un regard curieux par dessus les fiches de son dossier. Alors... d'autres projets en perspective ?

- Peut-être. Je suis sûr que je pourrais encore être utile mais... ailleurs. Il est peut être temps que je laisse ma place.

- Je suis d'accord. Sans parler que ça réduira considérablement mes heures supplémentaires ! conclut la scientifique avec un grand sourire.

- J'ai vraiment l'impression que les gens sont pressés de se débarrasser de moi par ici.

- Imaginez-vous qu'on a pensé y être parvenu pendant un moment. Il va nous falloir un petit temps d'adaptation.

- Vous vous êtes concertés avec Daniel ou quoi ?

- Non pourquoi ?

- Pour rien. Alors, j'ai le droit d'y aller ou vous avez encore une ou deux tortures auxquelles vous souhaitez me soumettre ?

- Ça ira pour l'instant, mais je vous garde à l'œil.

Il lui sourit avant de se lever et d'enfiler sa veste. Puis, il prit la direction de la salle de briefing, surpris de voir à quel point ses souvenirs revenaient avec encore plus de facilité depuis qu'il était ici.

* * *

**-22-**

La voiture de Sam s'engagea lentement dans l'allée menant au chalet. Un instant après elle éteint le moteur et descendit pour aller frapper à la porte, un peu nerveuse malgré ses récentes résolutions.

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis leur retour et ils avaient tous été autorisés à quitter la base. Comme souvent après une mission difficile, Teal'c était parti retrouver les siens pour quelques jours, mais uniquement après que ses amis lui eurent assuré avec force qu'ils auraient tout le temps pour se retrouver tous les quatre plus tard. Daniel quant à lui était rentré à son appartement, après avoir arraché à Jack la promesse qu'il ne resterait pas les bras croisés. Celui-ci avait finalement craqué en lui avouant avoir déjà négocié sa réaffectation avec le général Hammond, chose qu'il annoncerait bientôt à tous. Après tout, ils avaient cherché un remplaçant pendant si longtemps qu'il aurait été dommage de ne pas voir si celui-ci était à la hauteur du poste, avait-il prétexté sous le regard narquois et définitivement pas dupe de son ami. Puis Jack avait lui aussi obtenu le feu vert de Janet pour quitter la base, ravi d'apprendre que personne n'avait touché à son chalet et qu'il pouvait y retourner sans attendre. Le général lui avait fourni un chauffeur et il était parti rapidement, non sans jurer de donner des nouvelles régulières au général, à Janet et à une bonne dizaine d'autres personnes.

Sam avait eu beaucoup à faire pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées depuis leur retour. Plus précisément, elle s'interrogeait fortement sur ce qu'il avait bien voulu dire par ''je vais trouver une solution'' et ''vous devez juste me laisser un peu de temps'' quand en rentrant un soir elle avait trouvé un message de lui sur son répondeur. Il continuait en racontant qu'en arrivant dans son chalet, il était tombé nez à nez avec de nombreuses affaires appartenant à la jeune femme et après quelques jours de réflexion, il avait finalement décidé d'être honnête et de ne pas les garder pour lui. Il concluait en la remerciant d'avoir arrosé les plantes, d'ailleurs inexistantes au souvenir de Sam, et en l'invitant à passer récupérer ses affaires quand elle le voudrait.

Sam avait d'abord eu l'irrépressible envie de se taper la tête contre les murs en songeant qu'elle avait complètement oublié de le prévenir du fait qu'elle avait investi son chalet durant son absence. Sans parler des éventuelles « Je peux savoir ce que vos sous-vêtements font dans ma commode ? » et autres remarques qu'il ne manquerait certainement pas de lui asséner avec un sourire hilare.

Pourtant, elle s'était convaincue de faire front et lui avait laissé un message pour fixer un rendez-vous dès le jour suivant, bien décidée à ne pas lui laisser plus de temps pour réfléchir aux remarques qu'il lui lancerait afin de la déstabiliser.

Mais ce matin là, la scientifique soupira de lassitude quand elle frappa pour la troisième fois à la porte du chalet. Elle qui avait tout fait pour débouler comme une tornade et remballer ses affaires avec une efficacité sans précédent, venait de voir son élan se briser face à cette maudite porte close. Elle était pourtant à l'heure, et elle conclut vite qu'il n'avait simplement pas dû entendre son réveil. Hésitant un moment, elle finit par tourner la poignée et entrer, se disant qu'elle pouvait profiter de cette occasion inespérée pour éviter une confrontation des plus gênantes. S'il le souhaitait, ils pourraient toujours repousser leur prochaine rencontre à quelques jours, quand ils seraient sur un pied d'égalité.

Sam fut surprise de tous les souvenirs qui remontèrent à la surface à la minute où elle pénétra dans cet endroit qu'elle connaissait à présent si bien. Il était peu à peu devenu son refuge et revenir ici avec le statut d'étrangère lui laissait une étrange impression. Elle glissa un œil par la porte entre-ouverte de la chambre et le trouva, comme elle l'avait deviné, encore endormi. Elle se contraint à s'arracher à sa contemplation après quelques instants, se sentant gênée de pénétrer ainsi dans son intimité sans y avoir été invité. Mais le savoir dans cette pièce, si proche et bien vivant, la soulageait. Plus encore, cela la rendait simplement heureuse.

La jeune femme mit plus de temps qu'elle ne l'avait prévu pour faire le tour du chalet en récupérant toutes ses affaires, ne pouvant s'empêcher de s'arrêter chaque fois qu'elle voyait quelque chose de changé. Il avait déjà commencé à réinvestir l'endroit de sa présence, et par la même occasion de son douteux sens du rangement, remarqua-t-elle avec amusement. Elle l'imaginait la veille au soir contempler la pièce d'un air perplexe avant de projeter de tout dissimuler à la va vite avant qu'elle n'arrive le lendemain. Et puis le réveil n'avait pas su l'arracher au confort enfin retrouvé de son lit douillet. Et les chemises étaient restées là, sur le canapé ou jetées sur les chaises à portée. Les emballages vides étaient restés à trainer sur la table, et les journaux de la semaine demeuraient entassés dans un coin près de l'entrée.

Sam vérifia une dernière fois dans le salon qu'elle n'avait rien oublié puis enfila sa veste avant de se diriger, sacs à la main, vers l'entrée.

- Alors Carter on essaye de filer en douce ?

Elle se mordit la lèvre en entendant la voix qui s'élevait derrière elle puis se retourna, un sourire innocent sur le visage.

- Non monsieur. Mais comme vous dormiez je ne voulais pas vous déranger... Ne vous en faites pas, j'ai récupéré toutes mes affaires.

Jack se gratta la nuque puis lui lança un regard en biais, accompagné d'un petit sourire.

- Même celles que vous avez laissé sécher dans la salle de bain de la chambre ?

Elle rougit, il afficha une mine satisfaite.

- Non parce que je n'ai rien contre un peu de dentelle mais je doute que ça soit vraiment ma taille...

Sam se sentit rougir de plus belle, ce qui l'agaça prodigieusement.

- Et ça vous amuse ?

- De voir votre tête en ce moment ? Carter, ça n'a pas de prix.

- Bon je vais les cherchez et par pitié, enlevez moi ce sourire idiot de votre visage.

- En fait je préfèrerais que vous les laissiez là.

Elle le regarde en écarquillant les yeux puis aperçut une opportunité de ce venger.

- Vous savez si ce modèle vous plait vraiment, je vous donnerai quelques adresses. Mais comme vous le disiez vous même, je doute que les miens soient à votre taille.

- Hey ! Je peux savoir ce que vous insinuez là ?

- Faites marcher votre imagination.

Ils se sourirent et un bref silence s'installa. Il y a avait quelque chose d'indiscutablement différent. Comme si une partie de la tension qui avait toujours existé entre eux s'était dissipée. Sam songea qu'elle n'aurait pas de mal à se faire à cette nouvelle donne.

- Allez Carter, depuis le temps que j'essaye de vous trainer ici, vous ne croyez quand même pas que je vais vous laisser repartir aussi facilement. Et puis Hammond nous a donné deux semaines de congés forcés, et je sais de source sûre qu'il vous a formellement interdit de vous approcher des labos.

La scientifique jeta un regard à ses sacs posés à ses pieds et il sentit qu'il approchait du but.

- Vous... moi... la tranquillité.... Vous pourrez vous reposer et je vous apprendrai à pêcher. Je suis un très bon professeur vous savez !

- Oui c'est ce que Teal'c m'a dit... le nargua-t-elle avec un sourire espiègle.

- Raahh c'est bas ça Carter ! grimaça-t-il en réponse. Et pas très malin. Vous avez blessé mon orgueil de pêcheur et maintenant, je ne peux absolument pas vous laisser repartir avant de vous avoir fait changer d'avis.

- Donc, vous essayez de me dire que je n'ai même plus le choix ?

- Exactement ! Je crains que le dieu de la pêche ne me le pardonne jamais sinon.

Elle émit un petit rire puis observa Jack quelques secondes avant d'enlever sa veste.

- Je vous préviens tout de suite, il est hors de question que je mette un de vos bobs ridicules. Et ce n'est pas négociable.

Il s'effaça devant elle et tendit un bras en direction du salon :

- Bien madame ! Allez chercher les bières, et accordez-moi cinq minutes. Je vais enfiler quelque chose de plus décent qu'un pyjama et je vous rejoins avec le matériel. Les poissons nous attendent !

Sam commença à se diriger vers la cuisine puis marqua un temps d'arrêt et se retourna.

- En parlant de ça... Pendant tout le temps où je suis restée ici, je n'ai pas aperçu un seul poisson ou le moindre rond dans l'eau. C'est normal ?

Il se tourna pour lui faire face et lui dédia un immense sourire.

- Si vous êtes sage, Carter. Si vous êtes sage, un jour, je vous expliquerai !

* * *

**Épilogue**

Sam jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la pendule du salon. L'aiguille qui venait de quitter le donut des sept heures pour se lancer à l'assaut de la petite Maggie peinte la rassura. Dans les temps, comme toujours. Elle se rassit donc devant son café et laissa ses doigts jouer dans les volutes de fumées qui s'élevaient en dansant de la tasse.

La journée s'annonçait magnifique et l'espace d'un instant, elle regretta de devoir la passer à des dizaines de mètres sous terre. Peut-être trouverait-elle un moyen de sortir Daniel de ses livres pour l'emmener, lui et Teal'c, déjeuner au centre ville ? Peut-être même pourraient-ils y aller tous les quatre ?

Sam hocha la tête en se promettant de ne pas oublier et but une gorgée de son breuvage matinal. Tout à coup, un détail attira son attention. Les raies de lumières qui entraient dans la pièce éclairaient un bout de tissu dépassant de derrière la chaîne stéréo. Un examen plus approfondi lui confirma qui s'agissait de la manche de son chemisier blanc, porté disparu trois jours plus tôt. Si les choses continuaient à ce rythme, elle envisagerait sérieusement d'installer un traceur sur l'ensemble de sa garde robe. Elle ne pouvait tout de même pas passer sa vie à plonger sous les canapés et à déplacer tous les meubles pour chercher des vêtements ayant effectué un vol plané sans préavis ! Quoique...

La surface lisse du café lui renvoya un sourire ridiculement niais quand elle la porta de nouveau à ses lèvres. Après tout, c'était une façon comme une autre d'empêcher la poussière de s'accumuler...

La tasse à présent vide, elle se leva pour aller la poser dans la cuisine. En passant devant le réfrigérateur elle ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard rapide à l'une des photos que retenaient de petits aimants, juste à côté d'une liste de courses à peine entamée. Comment avait elle pu accepter de porter un bob qui lui donnait l'air aussi idiote ? Le souvenir du sourire éclatant du photographe lui apporta aussitôt la réponse.

De retour au salon, elle enfila sa veste et plongea sa main dans sa poche avant de la retirer en fronçant les sourcils. Où pouvaient bien être ces satanés clés ? Elle ferma un instant les yeux puis se revit les poser sur sa table de chevet en rentrant la veille au soir. Pestant contre sa propre stupidité elle prit la direction de la chambre sur la pointe des pieds avant d'en pousser la porte avec précaution. Malgré la demi-pénombre provoquée par les rideaux toujours tirés, elle entrevit immédiatement son trousseau de clé et s'approcha du lit en silence. La seconde d'après elle se penchait sur la petite table de chevet pour les agripper quand un bras ramené brusquement autour de sa taille la fit basculer sur le lit. D'abord surprise, elle réagit au moment où elle sentit un corps chaud se glisser contre son dos et un grognement de satisfaction parvenir à ses oreilles.

- Je ne voulais pas te réveiller, s'excusa-t-elle en recouvrant de sa main celle qui reposait à présent sur son ventre.

- Mmm pas grave. Quelle heure est-il ?

- A peine sept heures.

- Alors si, en fait c'est grave.

Sam sourit et commença à faire distraitement courir ses doigts le long du bras qui l'enlaçait. Après quelques secondes elle se força pourtant à combattre la torpeur qui commençait à la gagner et brisa le silence :

- Jack ?

- Mmm...

- Tu ne voudrais pas venir déjeuner au centre ville ce midi ?

- C'est un rendez-vous ? questionna-t-il un sourire dans la voix.

- J'aimerais bien, mais je doute que mon fiancé apprécie vraiment. Désolée.

- Mmm j'en étais sûr, les plus jolies sont toujours déjà prises.

- La vie est dure. Alors ? Un déjeuner en tout bien tout honneur avec Daniel et Teal'c ? demanda-t-elle à nouveau avec bonne humeur.

- C'est si gentiment proposé...

- Parfait, je t'enverrai un message pour que l'on se donne rendez-vous.

Sur ce, elle tenta de se lever mais fut retenue par le bras qui enserrait toujours sa taille.

- Jack... Je dois vraiment y aller.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que depuis quelques mois nous avons instauré une nouvelle tradition intitulée « SG-1 et les briefings matinaux qui commencent à l'heure ». Ça change la vie comme concept, je t'expliquerai un jour.

- Dieu que ça à l'air ennuyeux...

- C'est ça moque toi, en attendant si je prends du retard je peux dire adieu à ma pause déjeuner.

L'argument sembla porter car elle sentit l'étreinte se relâcher. Elle se tourna alors et posa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de son amant avant de se lever.

- A tout à l'heure.

Seul un grognement d'approbation étouffé lui parvint. Jack avait déjà roulé sur le ventre pour enfouir sa tête dans un des oreillers, visiblement pressé de reprendre ses activités matinales là où il les avait laissées.

La jeune femme retourna alors dans le salon et prit son sac avant de se diriger vers la porte d'entrée. Au moment où elle l'ouvrit, la sonnerie d'un téléphone s'éleva dans son dos. Sam hésita une seconde puis décida de laisser le répondeur s'en charger. Celui-ci se déclencha au bout de quelques sonneries et on entendit un souffle rauque résonner dans le combiné.

_''Luke... Je... suis... ton... père !''_

Elle écouta son propre rire s'élever sur la bande, suivit d'un cri où perçait un semblant d'agacement auxquels ses gloussements ôtaient malheureusement toute crédibilité.

_''Jack !''_

_''Ah parce que ça enregistre là ?''_

_''Donne moi ça ! Bon, vous êtes bien chez Jack et Sam et ceci est la 28ème et DERNIERE tentative d'enregistrement de ce message. J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu, maintenant débrouillez-vous !''_

_''Chérie... T'as oublié de parler du bip.''_

_''Attends un peu toi, je vais ... »_

_Biiiipppp_

Sam sourit. Il faudrait qu'elle pense à changer ce message un jour...

D'un autre côté, il n'était pas si mal.

Un peu ridicule certes, mais après tout... Message ridicule, bob ridicule, sourire ridicule... Si Samantha Carter avait appris quelque chose au cours de ces derniers mois c'était bien que parfois, rien ne ressemblait plus au bonheur qu'un tas de petites choses ridicules mises bout à bout...

* * *

**Fin**

xox

!-- page { margin: 2cm } P { margin-bottom: 0.21cm } --

Cette fic a été écrite entre le 14 février 2007 et le 23 janvier 2009, je peux pas croire que j'ai mis si longtemps ! Ça vaut bien un petit com non ? Si ? :D


End file.
